Fate Stay Night Naruto
by Sagebled
Summary: Follow Shirou Emiya and his quest of becoming a hero of justice when the holy grail appears in ninja world. How might this affect the ninja world and the characters involve with Shirou and his ideal.
1. Ones Ideal

This** is my first publishing a story online so I don't own anything so shout to Massashi Kishimoto and Kinoko Nasu for creating these amazing stories. **

**In this Fanfic I will be using a Naruto manga and anime also Wikipedia both fate stay night and Naruto. For fate stay night I use visual novel with three routes and also ufotable unlimited bladeworks , fate zero. **

**Other sources to references Naruto data books and fate zero light novels for characters like Kiritsugu Saber and Kirei **

**Just updating the format. **

**I want to know if this fanfiction is good or not because I don't know **

* * *

**_I am the bone of my sword _**

**_ steels is my body and fire is my blood _**

**_ I have created over a thousand blades _**

**_ Aware of Loss _**

**_ Aware of Regrets _**

**_ Withstood pain of Loneliness to create many Weapons _**

**_ Abandon my Ideal forsake Individual happiness yet my Hands are Far away to Hold anything _**

**_ My whole World was Still UNLIMITED BLADEWORKS_**

* * *

It was hot the smell of burning flesh all around me people trying running away from that fire but ended up burning in the end. It was me who walking in the middle of that fire I don't know what happen to my parents but I do know they burn live just like the others in that fire. The next thing some rubble fell on to me. I thought this the end for me and then I see a man with black hair dig me out with a smile on his face like he himself was saved from that fire, not me. With the rain starting to settle in to put out that fire. But still, that man saved me from a fire I shouldn't have survived.

What I remember next being in hospital with other children who just lost their parents in that fire .

Out know where I see the same man who saved me from that fire.

Walks up to my bed says " hi my name is Kiritsugu Emiya can I call you Shirou and I would like to adopt you as your adopted father!"

I say " yes "because my name, family but also my past was lost in that fire.

. Kiritsugu with a smile" Shirou before we leave this place". then said to himself this need comes first. I'm magi who can do magecraft."

As child who lost his parents I said "cool" .

Kiritsugu was trying pack my stuff I saw the other children seating across from me with faces of sadness to them .That they were not going to be adopted today. That makes me question why did I even survive that fire?

But that was five years ago we move and we now live in a village called hidden the leaves. Its a place far away from where that fire took hold. It's a quiet place only control by ninja system Kiritsugu and I have a big house to all to ourselves. I never understood why we left Fukuki I try to ask him but he never give me a straight answer. When Kiritsugu started traveling leaving me on my own two years ago he put me into ninja academy for I can learn how to defend myself. Also understand this village culture.

But before that I asked him if he can teach me about magecraft and stubbornly say "no" but after some time had past. Kiritsugu say "yes", one the first thing he teach me that magecraft should be used to help others. Second thing he teach me was magi all ways will be put to near death that you should fight like your life's in danger, final was don't use your magecraft in public.

Every time Kiritsugu got back from his travels this skeptical look in his eyes when he picked me up from ninja academy and I didn't understand why that is. Six months ago Kiritsugu when we were sitting out where our eyes can see the moon I told him I want to be a hero of justice. Where I can save everyone just he did for me in that fire.

Kiritsugu stated " Shirou when you save one life, you're generally not able to save other that's the definition of a hero of justice."

What kiritsugu told me next "Unfortunately… being a hero is a limited-time thing. When you grow up, it becomes harder to call yourself one.

I wish it hadn't taken me so long to realize that."

Then I said, "your too old be one since I'm a child I will be one for you."

Kiritsugu say in a peaceful voice "that's good to hear".

Those were the last words of kiritsugu before passing away.

* * *

I hear a door being open but also there's a breeze of cold of air coming in so I open my eyes to find a ninja wearing orange clothing. I say "Naruto what you doing here?"

Naruto " I'm here to wake you Shirou for the graduate exam where we get our hidden leaf headbands."

Shirou remembers that Naruto never gets up this early in the morning a few hidden leaf ninja jump over the wall where the shed is at.

Naruto "all crap."

Shirou identities one leaf ninja and "Iruka sensei what you doing here?"

Iruka sensei "oh hello Shirou sorry for Naruto waking you up but ,Naruto just painted the Hokage mountain so that's why we are here".

Iruka sensei then looks at Naruto, say" your in big trouble Naruto for what you just did now go clean up the mess you just made!"

Then Shirou "I can clean up for you Iruka sensei."

Naruto looks at Iruka sensei say" see Iruka sensei Shirou offering to do it for me!"

Iruka sensei " nice try Naruto you're not getting out this one."

Iruka say to Shirou " you need to stop helping every person who asks you or you and be used as a tool for their own personal gain."

Shirou "I can't help it sensei I want to be of help!"

Iruka " I know Shirou your good person but I just saying leave some for your self'."

Iruka looks at Naruto "now come along you got a mess to clean up."

So Iruka grabs Naruto arm starts danging him along.

Naruto "help Shirou help!"

He just stands there to see Iruka and Naruto , few leaf ninja leave backyard. With that out the way who Shirou looks back where he was sleeping , a few items on the floor. Old junk used to train his magecraft called strengthening magic . Shirou has been training super hard these past six months sense Kiritsugu past away. Devoting himself to fulfill his adopted father dream of being a hero of justice. He is not even close to becoming one. Shirou changes in the shed then goes to the dojo for some push-ups.

* * *

While he's doing push-ups Shirou thinks about how he met Naruto. It was a sunny day when Shirou was walking down the shopping distracted where he sees Naruto being pushed out a masked shop. So Shirou asks the shop owner why he did that. The shop owner says" he's a monster. But Shirou doesn't see a monster only a child being pushed out of a shop. From there on Shirou been taking Naruto to his house stop be looked down at by the villagers. That day forward Naruto had been coming to Shirou house in the mornings. To Shirou, he still questions why do the villagers treat a child like an outcast? With that out the way Shirou finishes doing his 1000 push-ups, whipping the sweet off his face. Then goes back into the house cooks himself some food and eats for abet then prepares to leave. Lock up the house Shirou starts walking to the academy.

* * *

Once he gets to academy goes to his classroom where see a few of his classmates like Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, finally Sasuke Uchiha who was seating on second route third table third seat down. To Shirou, Sasuke was a person of mystery ever since he's been going to ninja academy, a person who doesn't talk much but has the eyes of despair who lost everything that's the best way to describe Sasuke Shirou thought. Iruka sensei walks into the room with Naruto who had his hands up behind his head.

Iruka sensei "everyone to their seat class about to start."

So all the students take their seats.

Iruka sensei started the lesson by board"today we will be reviewing the art of transformation".

Naruto raised his hand " wait for Iruka sensei I thought the exam was today?"

Iruka " no Naruto that's tomorrow if you had paid attention in class but now class watches me."

Iruka put his hands together buffs he transforms into lord Hokage then buffs Iruka turns back into himself.

Iruka " now everyone lines up once I call your name you will be marked off once you complete the transformation jutsu."

One by one student did the jutsu Shirou was called up. He put his hands to together transform into the Hokage but it wasn't perfect, it was good enough for Iruka sensei to pass him so that's nice.

Iruka call up "Uzumaki" and then naruto walks to the front of the class. Naruto puts his hands together saying "change" instead of transforming into lord Hokage Naruto change into a fully naked girl version of Naruto.

Iruka had blood running down his nose.

Naruto " ha ha ha ha I call this the sexual no Jutsu.

Iruka with rage in his voice " you dumb fool wasting all your talent and time on pointless tricks."

Everyone in the classroom had this disappointing look in their eyes at Naruto. Shirou having a red on his face.

* * *

The sun was going down Naruto was finishing up cleaning up the Hokage mountain from this morning.

Iruka who was keeping an eye on Naruto " your not leaving until every paint on this mountain is gone".

Naruto " is that so Iruka well I'm going to Shirou house after I'm done with cleaning because his the only person who treats as a person".

Iruka " if you're going to Shirou house then I'm going with you, to make sure you don't play one your tricks on him."

* * *

_ Shirou was the shed in the back of the house seating down and having his eyes closed holding a pipe in his hand.

Shirou " to himself trace on analyze structure strengthen now."

Shirou puts his magic into the pipe only for a few seconds of strengthening then the pipe went back to normal.

Shirou " to himself again dam I'm not even close of mastering strengthen magic, not like the jutsu at the academy."

Base on what Shirou learned at the academy about chakra and his magical energy is that there two sources of energy in his body one to activate the transformation jutsu and the other to do strengthening magic. Then the doorbell rang so Shirou got up went into the house to find Naruto and Iruka sensei at the door. Also the fact Kiritsugu set up a magical barrier around the house he knew Naruto Iruka they were here just too distracted with training.

Shirou " ha Naruto didn't expect you coming over around this time".

Naruto " is that so Shirou you know I came at unexpected times so what were you doing Shirou?"

Shirou says to Naruto " I was in the middle of training so please come in."

Iruka and Naruto take off their open shoes and walks in.

As Iruka walks in he says" this a big house for one person?"

Shirou "well this house was filled with my adopted father who brought this house and lived for while but died six months ago".

Naruto who understand how it feels to be alone a little what Shirou must be feeling.

Iruka asks" Shirou don't you feel alone in this house?"

Shirou " no because I usually train don't really notice also it, Naruto comes over and now you Iruka sensei".

Iruka has a smile on his face being able to help Shirou not to be lonely. As they walk into the living room where the table is the center of the living room the kitchen was in the back.

Shirou asks" what you guys want to eat?"

They sit down Naruto say" ramen please Shirou".

Shirou "all right ramen it is", so he gets up going to the kitchen.

As Shirou in the kitchen, he hears what Iruka sensei and Naruto were talking about.

Iruka " if it wasn't for the fourth Hokage beating the demon fox this village wouldn't be here".

Naruto " I know that's why I want to be Hokage for everyone to respect me just like old man third ".

Iruka "there's more to it then being respected by the village to be Hokage".

Then Shirou comes back to the table with three bowls of ramen.

Shirou says "what we talking about?"

As Naruto grabs his chopsticks points it at Shirou says "I'm gonna be Hokage and surpass them all".

Shirou "the village leader right?"

Naruto "yes sir".

Then Naruto looks Iruka sensei " sensei can you do something for me".

Iruka " what is it you want."

Naruto says "your headband please".

Iruka points to his hidden leaf headband says" oh this one not until you and Shirou graduate to be a genin." _

* * *

The next day Shirou and other classmate were waiting to be called by Iruka sensei to do the final exam get their headbands. Iruka calls Shirou up he to perform the shadow clone jutsu. Shirou puts his hands together and a buff three clones are created of himself.

Shirou thought dam I guess all that training been paying off.

What going threw Naruto mind right now is crap crap crap the shadow clone jutsu I'm the worst at.

Then Shirou picks up a headband off the table is congratulated by Mizuki sensei. Naruto is called up by Iruka sensei. Naruto puts his hands together and a clone of himself looking dead on the floor.

Iruka sensei "you fail!"

Mizuki " give him a break it's his third time trying and even if it's flawed."

Naruto starts to get his hopes up about getting headband.

When Iruka " Naruto performs does not merit to passing grade so no Mizuki he doesn't get a headband by producing one clone."

Naruto gets mad and runs out of the classroom. Iruka with a look of sadness on his face. Shirou goes after him but Naruto already left the academy building. _

* * *

Mizuki finds Naruto out in the streets of Konoha say" Naruto".

Naruto "Mizuki sensei."

Then they sit on top of a building.

Mizuki " Iruka parents were killed when he was young and he's been working very hard to where he is now."

Naruto " how is that my problem".

Mizuki "he thinks it will help you grow strong just give him a break you can't understand where he's coming from".

Naruto looks down at the ground with a depress look " I'm just an orphan who wasn't destined for greatness I only wish to pass".

Mizuka " there's a way to pass".

Naruto once a gets his hopes up and listens. _

* * *

Later on, Naruto sneaks into the Hokage office to find the third him standing behind him asks" what you doing coming here at night?"

When Naruto sexual no jutsu the third leaving him laying on the floor. now moves in a room of scrolls he trying to find a specific scroll Mizuki told him about. Final Naruto finds it goes to the forest to learn what's inside of it. As Naruto left Mizuki was spying on him with an evil smile on his face. _

* * *

As Iruka was in bed thinking about his past about how demon fox killed his parents. When a knock on his door And Iruka find it to be Mizuki.

He states "Its Naruto I'm afraid he has stolen the secret manuscript. "

Few hidden leaf ninja arrives at the Hokage office. One them say "Naruto has stolen a dangerous scroll that the first Hokage had sealed".

Iruka " if misused it could be very deadly scroll Lord third".

The third "it was taken half a day get every ninja to find Naruto". _

* * *

Shirou has looked for Naruto ever since he left the academy half a day ago. He not been lucky to find him. When Shirou lookup on one building a few hidden leaves where jump to building to building. Shirou thought are we under attack. Then he sees Mizuki sensei going somewhere. Shirou thought by be I should follow him ask where Naruto at?_

* * *

It's around this time Iruka finds Naruto in the forest.

Iruka asks" what you been doing, you look tarted. "

Naruto states" memorizing this one jutsu in this big scroll look I will show you Iruka sensei".

Iruka asks" who told about that scroll?"

Naruto " it Mizuki sensei told me if I get I will pass.!"

Iruka stands there with a questionable expression then some kunai are throw and Naruto been push away. Iruka has been nilled into a wooden shed wall. Mizuki standing in a tree " you managed to figure out where now give that scroll you freak!"

Iruka " Naruto don't give him that scroll protects with your life because that scroll has forbidden record of ninja arts."

Mizuki states "have you read what's in that scroll I show you what it all means."

Iruka yells" NO YOU CAN'T TELL HIM YOU DUMB FOUL!"

Mizuki "you know that demon fox that was sealed twelve years ago Naruto since that event everyone in the village had a strict decree."

Naruto asks" what decree this the first I'm hearing of this?"

Mizuki , "of course, you weren't part of it because nobody of the village was allowed tell you, that you are the fox demon who killed Iruka parents and destroy our village all those years ago".

Naruto says "WHAT"!

Mizuki "the fourth Hokage to keep that thing inside of you for the village to not be destroyed."

Naruto thinks back before he met Shirou all villagers treated him a monster and a monster he had in him. Being lone for all those years before Shirou came to the village is all do to a fox inside him.

Mizuki "nobody loved you Iruka hated you, Naruto you were stunned by the village since you were born that's why you always carry the pain of loneliness".

Mizuki gets one of his big shrunken from his back begins to throw it at and hit Naruto when Shirou saves him by taken a hit of the big shrunken the back where blood begins to drop.

Naruto asks "Shirou why you save me?"

Shirou says" because five years I lost my parents home and self in that fire after I was saved by Kiritsugu I myself promises not to let another get hurt to become a hero of justice. I hate seeing people being hurt by others."

Mizuki " a hero of justice ha ha ha ha so that's the reason behind why Shirou Emiya is good boy."

Iruka "Naruto leave and go get that scroll out of here".

Naruto " No I'm not leaving a friend behind for risking his own life to save me I'm here to fight!"

Mizuki " what you going to fight me with you fox demon."

Mizuki pulls out another shrunken when Naruto puts his hands together making thousand shadow clones all around him which then starts to beat up Mizuki. Naruto helps take out shrunken from Shirou back.

Naruto "thank you for saving me."

Shirou states "no problem Naruto because your my friend too I wouldn't let anything to happen to you."

Naruto with cheerful smile " I promise to always to have your back."

It's around this time Iruka get himself unstuck and seats by a tree.

Iruka then " Naruto I have present for you. Iruka takes off his headband and puts it on Naruto's forehead say you passed Naruto you're a shinobi now". _

* * *

From a far away distance, the third Hokage was watching the whole thing from his crystal ball. Still in his Hokage office, the third thinks to himself Shirou Emiya a person who will help Naruto walk down the right path of a Shinobi.

It is about this time that third went outside to front Hokage office states "that the scroll has been found that everything will be all right to all hidden leaf shinobi can return home emergency over. "

All jounin ninja jump away from the hokages office.

* * *

The next day came Shirou just came back from the hospital because of the shrunken wound he got from Mizuki the night before but what was surprising is how fast the wound healed. Shirou himself did not understand why that was the case but it might be his magic possibly.

Naruto he had to take a photograph at Hokage office to verify he's a ninja now so he won't be coming around the house for at least few hours.

Shirou though what do now. Shirou then looks down at his headband say more step into becoming a hero of justice. Goes out the courtyard of back his house sets up a few targets to practice his archery skills which he learned from the academy. Putting the string back with the arrow in center felt so natural to him. All ways never missing a target when firing the arrow itself. That wasn't the only thing Shirou had to a strong connection to, swords were always in his dreams like a call to action to hold one. Maybe it's his projection magic that been in his subcontinents calling him to use it sense Kiritsugu said" it was trash skill to have learned Mages don't use it". Which he disagree with the old man.

* * *

Iruka who had was attacked by Mizuki last night now on top of the roof of the Hokage's office. Where the third Hokage is standing seeing the village smoking his pipe.

Iruka asks" lord third I been looking for you did Naruto summit his ninja registration form."

The third " yes and it may be hard for him to realize right now the nine tail fox spirit is in him who was defeated all those years ago. Disclosed village secret that's penalty by law is the cause of the boy's suffering among his peers and the adults of this village. Life that was chosen to be sacrificed as a vessel imprison the fox for our safety".

Iruka " it's a sham of us to be discriminated against a child who was born to be carrying the heaviest burden of us all."

The third " indeed Iruka when I watched you Naruto and boy name Shirou with my crystal ball an idea came up".

Iruka " lord third that idea is."

The third states" the boy name Shirou and his dream to be a hero of justice would set an example for Naruto to walk down a similar path as well because the fourth Hokage wish was Naruto to a hero of this village Iruka".

* * *

**I will like to have some constructive criticism to this story but also criticism on characters not acting how they should compare their manga and anime counter parts. With this criticism I take for the first chapter and try my best to make the experience in joy able for the readers of this story. **

**Last thing Shirou is not going overpower from very start I try my best to balance out the characters when comes to screen time. **

H**opefully you joy.**


	2. Team of inter conflict

**As first time punisher I will say it takes very long to write this stuff and I try my best to correct mistakes I make to improve my writing skills as whole. **

**Give me some advice on how I can improve **

**updated format**

* * *

The next day came around everyone was in class when Shirou asks" Naruto can you please move to sit next to you.?"

Naruto "yea Shirou it's nice to have someone who respects me sit can by me."

Naruto then sees Sasuke sitting at the far end thinks dam it why does it have to be him who seat at this table here the cool guy whom I hate.

Sasuke sees anger Naruto asks" you need something?"

Naruto "no just saw something I didn't like".

Before Shirou could say something to cool down the situation.

Sakura comes rushing in" Naruto move I want to sit at Sasuke's table."

Naruto " no I was here first, go find other seats sit at".

It's around this time that Iruka sensei came into class say 'everyone please take a seat class starting'. Sakura was forced to sit away from Sasuke.

Naruto " ha ah loser can't take my spot now".

Sakura with rage inside wanting to beat up Naruto for his back talk.

Iruka states" the assignment official duties on behalf of the village you will be selected into three-person teams but one team will have four members given a new student join our class. You guys be mentored by Jonin who will give out advice and help throat your various assignments that are given."

Sasuke " three-man teams seems to many."

Shirou " hopefully we can all get along."

Naruto states " I take Sakura over Sasuke".

Iruka " these selections will be base on one's abilities equality team's effectiveness".

Iruka continues to states "next team seven will be Shirou Emiya, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha".

Naruto stands up points at Sasuke say "why were you thinking of putting him in the same team as Shirou and I".

Iruka "out the three of you Sasuke has the best scores in the class and Naruto you had the worst scores to balance out two of you out of thirteen students it decided you were chosen help each other strengthens on missions".

Sasuke " just don't get in my way loser".

Naruto with an angry face thinks why you.

Iruka "all right everyone dismisses until your instructors come this afternoon".

* * *

_ As Shirou and Naruto were eating at Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto looks at Shirou "Sasuke suck dick and the way he acts all cool he the complete opposite of you Shirou".

Shirou thinks about it that thought never came to my mind.

Naruto state" Shirou were you come off as kind hearted and helpful, Sasuke is cold hearted wants to be left alone all the time".

Naruto touches his stomach it starts to make a noise.

Shirou ask "are you all right?"

Naruto says "yea I need use the bathroom that all be I'll be right back."

He runs off to find a bathroom leaving Shirou at Ichiraku ramen.

Shirou thinks looking back it now Naruto kind of right to a certain extent.

* * *

A man in the mask with a headband that covering his left eye ask the third Hokage" is this Naruto place?"

The third " yes".

The man the mask thinks to himself this mike is expired. When he picks it up.

The third "he ungainly but you're the best choice to keep an eye on him you have a talent for finding things out two more people watch over is Sasuke and Naruto best of luck".

The man states" I' ll do my best". _

* * *

Naruto peaks out the classroom see if their new sensei is coming nobody there.

Naruto " why we the only ones in the classroom where everyone left with their teachers we only ones who have been waiting for ours to show up."

Naruto gets a racer off the board puts it where the door little bit open

. Shirou " do you think it's not the right time to pranks?"

Naruto "no Shirou its little paid back for making us wait".

Sasuke " do you think a simple trap going to work on higher level shinobi".

Then a hand opens the classroom where the man in a mask peak his head in where the racer drops down on him.

Naruto points his finger at him "gotch you."

Shirou stands up puts his arm behind his head say" sorry sensei for Naruto behavior".

Sasuke thinks to himself so this is our jonin leader he looks like a joke.

The man in the mask " for the first impression on meeting you I hate you".

Shirou thinks he looks interesting. _

* * *

On top of the roof of the academy building where the man in the mask sits on edge of the rail. Three them sit on steps where some tree is in the back around.

Mask Man ask" since these first meeting each other explain a little bit about yourselves".

Naruto asks" like what".

The mask man " the usual stuff your favorite thing what you hate the most dreams ambitions hobbies things like that."

. Naruto "help us out here sensei you go first to show us how it's done because of your complete stranger to us".

The mask man says" my name is Kakashi Hatake I'm the kind of person who doesn't like talking about his likes and dislikes my dreams for the future are none of your business I have a lot of hobbies."

Shirou "well he's still a mystery but we got his name now".

Kakashi " who will like to go first. "

Naruto "I will go my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like an instant cup of ramen what I like even better is Shirou cooking of ramen what I hate is to wait for the ramen to cool down".

Kakashi though the only thing is ramen on his mind.

Naruto states "to be a better shinobi than all Hokage and then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last".

Kakashi thought well he turns interesting.

Naruto "my hobbies are doing stupid pranks."

Kakashi states "next!"

Shirou " my is Shirou Emiya what I like is to live in a world where everyone is safe and share their happiness with others I dislike when those who try so hard died anyway my dream is to be a Hero of Justice try to save everyone my hobbies are cooking archery training".

Kakashi thought it seems we got an idealistic one here.

Sasuke thought Shirou Emiya is just foolishness idealist who thinks becoming a hero of justice by putting his own life on the line to try to save everyone but doesn't understand the reality of his ideals, he doesn't care about his own life because how selfless and a goody two shoes boy he is.

Kakashi " next, is you"?

Sasuke " my name is Sasuke Uchiha there are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters considering there is almost nothing I do like it seems pointless to talk about dreams that's just word but what I do have is determination I plan to restore my clan there's someone I have sworn to kill".

Shirou thought Sasuke your person who's goal I cannot agree with because your willing to do selfish things get revenge ever willing sacrifice the lives around you to gain some personal victory. It seems its true what Naruto said a little bit more true than I thought.

Naruto thought hopefully it not me.

Kakashi thought as I suspected much these two are by-products of the shinobi world we live in Shirou is too idealistic on helping others and Sasuke too of obsessed with getting revenge they need understand the meaning of teamwork.

Kakashi "our first assignment involve this team by doing a training exercise".

Sasuke thought for what purpose by doing this.

Does Naruto " training exercise?"

Shirou " Kakashi sensei is it review what we all learned from the academy."

Kakashi " in a way Shirou where you three against me in non-typical practice."

Naruto "what kind of training session will it be?"

Kakashi started laughing under his mask, Shirou thought this looks bad just by him laughing.

Kakashi states" of twenty-eight of your graduating class only nine were to be accepted by a jonin the other nineteen will go be going back for more training, this test we are about to take has 66% rate of failure."

Naruto face expression filled with shock while Sasuke expression still doesn't change, Shirou has face expression of determination.

Shirou "this test won't stop me from reaching my goal of becoming a hero of justice."

Naruto taken back from Shirou determination thought even when you have the odds against you still are moving forward with a smile.

Sasuke thought idiot.

Kakashi thought it seems I found a person like you Obito but more idealistic.

Kakashi says" in an event we will be meeting tomorrow on the practice field for I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses bring all of the ninja tools and weapons and most importantly don't eat breakfast".

Kakashi hands out a piece of paper to the square members.

Kakashi says" memorizes the details your assignment don't be late". _

* * *

Later that afternoon Naruto at Shirou house he sitting where Kiritsugu seat at seeing the dojo and the shed.

Shirou had his bow out shooting arrows at the targets he set up a day ago.

Naruto " how do you feel determined that you're going to pass?"

Shirou "just for one simple reason by working together also fight as your life depends on it."

Naruto " by working together what do you mean by that Shirou?"

Shirou " it means not taking him on individually because it's pretty clear he the advanced on us I learned that from training with Kiritsugu."

Naruto "now I understand what about Sasuke, he doesn't look like type wanting work with us."

As Naruto continues to watch his friend shoot arrows very fast.

Shirou " I explain the situation to him and ask why we need his help".

Naruto says" what if Sasuke doesn't want to help us?"

Shirou states "then it will be me and you working together but let's ask him first and gets some items for this to work."

Naruto "all right I'm following." _

* * *

They walk down to shopping part of the village people still didn't like Naruto only give him this dirty look. As looking at Shirou a little bit of hatred in their eyes.

Shirou stop at building with a shrunken as a billboard on top of it.

Naruto asks "A ninja shop there's many like it around the village why this one important."

Shirou ask "because I help the owner of this shop so he gives discounts on weapons I buy also this only weapons shop in the village that imports items and weapons that are not traditionally used by the five great nations during a conflict".

Naruto ask "I understand now".

When they walk into the store their met by an owner that looks be his mid-30s.

Owner asks" how may I help you today" .

Shirou pulls out a piece of paper with a list of items on it showing the owner.

As that was going Naruto was looking around the shop there were weapons he never has seen before and they in a glass box with a red sign saying firearms.

Naruto asks "Shirou what does firearms mean?"

Shirou states" weapons that fire small mental kinetic projectiles".

Naruto keeps on looking at them curious interest they were far different from ninja weapons.

Naruto ask "why doesn't the village used these weapons during wars?"

Shirou was about to answer that question. When the owner "because they are banned being used nationally, places like land of earth banned them altogether."

Naruto says, "sir, if that's the case why do you have a shop carrying these weapons."

Owner says" that's simply because of the nine tailed fox attacked the village. In response the village need weapons that took a different approach on defending village so around that time I started a business selling these weapons in heavy regulation manner."

Naruto asks "Shirou why you loud buy things from him."

Shirou "Naruto because since I helped a lot of people the third allowed as a gift to me buy things from this shop."

Naruto " if these weapons are heavy regulations then whom can you sell to."

Owner states "well spec ops group like aubo black ops but you to understand these weapons are not used by the average jonin ninja. Two reasons one, is chakra has many transform abilities that can be more effective on a battlefield compare that to firearms needs to be clean but also manufacture the right ammo for gun. Second reason that the five great nations traditionally don't like weapons that doesn't center around use of chakra that's why guns aren't at front lines of conflicts around the shinobi world."

Naruto says" all this complicated stuff makes my head hurt."

The owner gets all the things on Shirou list and puts in a small bag Shirou give him some money.

Shirou " take care of this place because I'm going be coming here lot more."

Owner says "I will Shirou just be careful out don't want to my best customer to die."

* * *

_ As they walking on to the main street Naruto asks "Shirou why are we going this way it leads to the Hokage mansion".

Shirou " because the Hokage know where Sasuke lives at."

Naruto "still want to do that why do we need Sasuke his asshole?"

Shirou " Naruto you need put your personal feelings behind got to look the bigger picture we are in I like say before he has advanced over us".

Naruto asks "fine what's in the bag you got that blacksmith dude?"

Shirou "oh you didn't see what he give me. Naruto says no because I got distracted by all the weird weapons he had."

Shirou pulls out something from the bag.

Naruto " wait all you got was paper bombs."

Shirou "no more like a flashbang and smoke paper bombs."

Naruto " how that going be useful for tomorrow's test"?

Shirou "you will see". It's around this time they finally reach Hokage place."

* * *

_ At the desk third, was doing paperwork when he looks up to find Naruto and Shirou in front of him.

Shirou asks lord third" I there something important, I need to ask".

The third "what is it you need answering."

Shirou "it's our teammate Sasuke do you know where he lives?"

Third "Sasuke live far east on outskirts of the village he will be living Uchiha clan section where be at building".

Shirou "thank you for the information lord third."

Naruto and Shirou leave the Hokage office.

* * *

When Naruto and Shirou get to the Uchiha clan area pasting the first gated doors.

Naruto ask " Shirou it's too quiet for someone like Sasuke to be living here?"

Shirou " no kidding not lively at all."

Naruto yells out loud" HELLO WHERE ARE YOU HIDING SASUKE"?!

There was echo throughout the Uchiha clan building. Shirou thought to himself typical Naruto always doing things out loud but this place is quiet there's this odd feeling I'm getting from this place and it reminds me of that fire fives years ago. A blazing fire that killed everyone who was touch by it and me walking through it all and seeing their crisp black bodies unable to do anything about the ones who try survival that fire. That sense of death is all around this place.

Naruto asks " Shirou are you there, hello".

Shirou coming to his senses "yea need something Naruto".

Naruto "yea I ask which building should we knock on first before you space out and had this look of pain in your eyes".

Shirou "just remembering some old memories nothing to worry about".

Naruto whose body language give off skepticism "ok Shirou I'm always here if you want to talk about it".

Shirou putting a hand behind his head say "thank you for the offer let's not focus on me right now and find Sasuke".

With that Shirou rings the doorbell on second story building and also has Uchiha symbol in the top center.

Sasuke who opens the sliding door asks" Why you two losers doing here you're interrupting my training?" in an annoying voice.

Shirou " Naruto and I are here to ask you for your help going up against Kakashi sensei tomorrow ".

Sasuke who had a dissatisfied look " teaming up with you losers will only holding be carrying dead weight on me so no".

Naruto who had a blaze of anger ready to punch Sasuke cross his arms closed eyes head pointed right say "Me dead weight no way the only person who dead weight is you Sasuke!"

Sasuke "all right loser now get lost I have to prepare for tomorrow".

Shirou "so that's your answer Sasuke."

Sasuke "yea just as I told annoying loser get lost".

Naruto who still angry " just as I told you Sasuke not the type to help".

Shirou "I guess you're right Naruto but it was worth a try at very least".

Sasuke closes sliding door walks back inside. _

* * *

Later on into the Naruto who was sleep, on the other hand, Shirou who can't seem to sleep goes out the shed where all his training junk is storage. He sat down on the floor pick up a steel pipe which is always used when training strengthening magic.

Shirou closes his eyes once more say to himself "Structural Grasp", magical energy moves into the pipe with green lines going cross it.

He "Structural analysis complete strengthen now".

Shirou body temperature begins to rise to do the fact of his magic circuits generator so much energy threw out his body that heat is a natural effect. Compare that to chakra as far Shirou knowns doesn't have the same effect on his body. The best way to put it in Shirou eyes is chakra like a river flowing threw out the body and his magical energy act like a car engine. A with that out the way Shirou opens his eyes and there's not much change in the pipe.

Shirou says out loud "dam it nothing change the structure"! He continues tries threw out the night. _

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2 Im working on chapter 3 just going take some time to finish **

**There are few ideas in this chapter . I will expend on during the chunin exams look forward to that **

**Review comment **


	3. Kakashi Master of Exposing Team 7 Flaws

**Finally I'm finish this chapter sorry for taking so long I had school so yea. **

**I heard the fend back Im trying a new format give me advice if this better.**

* * *

The next day Naruto and Shirou also Sasuke standing out in the forest a training ground for shinobi. Out in the morning, Naruto who has tried but angry exasperation on his face says to Kakashi whos walking toward the group.

Kakashi "Hey guys good morning".

Naruto yells "YOUR LATE!"

Its there that team seven walks away from dense forest into open ground where three logs station at. Kakashi places a clock on top of the middle log hits the clock making a click sound.

He "Ok, it's set for noon".

Team Seven who have questioning expressions.

Kakashi pulls out bells from his pocket says"Here are two bells your task is to take these from me before the times is up".

He continues "those who don't have a bell by noon get no lunch and I'll not only tie you up to one those stumps But I'll eat right in front of you".

Naruto thought so that's why he told us not to eat, with hunger expression.

Kakashi with a serious face expression "You only have to get one bell there are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump and the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy".

Team seven taken back by what Kakashi just said with Naruto body language showing how taken back he was.

Kakashi clutches his right hand with bored face expression "if you want you can use shuriken and kunai's".

Shirou asks"what about bow and arrows".

Kakashi "well a ninja traditionally doesn't carry a bow and arrows its fine to be used, now you won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill".

Naruto putting his hands behind his head "Yeah you're so slow can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll definitely kill you".

Kakashi with a doll face expression " In the real world those with no talent often bark the loudest well ignore Mr. dead last and start I say".

Naruto anger face expression says to himself dead last, dead last, dead last!

Naruto pulls out kunai from his right pocket begins to aim at still doll face Kakashi who has the bell out in front of team 7.

Shirou "huh"?!

It's instantly Kakashi standing behind Naruto with the left-hand place on his head. The other-hand graphing Naruto arm, twist it and kunai now place at the back of Naruto head.

Kakashi "calm down I haven't started yet".

It cot Sasuke and Shirou off guard on how fast Kakashi moved! They both are now looking at each other and Kakashi standing in the middle. Shirou thought my eyes couldn't track his movement.

Sasuke other hand thought so this is a Jounin.

Kakashi claim expression "Well it seems you're finally prepared to come at me with intent to kill and so now you've finally acknowledged me? Hehe, it seems like I'm beginning to like you guys, ok let's get going ready BEGIN!"

All them instantly jump way where their standing. Kakashi places bells on his belt says to himself out the open"The most important thing for shinobi is able to hide yourself ".

He sees Sasuke hiding in tree and Shirou hiding in a brush and as for Naruto. Still standing out the open.

Shirou " Naruto hide while still can before he pulls a fast on you again".

Kakashi " you know your friend has point ".

Naruto having arms cross " I know Shirou I just choice attack him from the front".

Shirou asks"What about teamwork?"

Naruto "that will have to wait, NOW COME HERE AND FIGHT ME SENSEI"!

Naruto again"I SAID FIGHT ME"!

Kakashi "UHM You're a little bit off".

Sasuke seeing all this thinks what an Idiot. Naruto starts rushing at Kakashi " THE ONLY THAT'S OFF IS YOUR HAIR CUT!"

Shirou says to himself I guest plans change when you're dealing with Naruto.

Kakashi once again with uninterested expression when looking at Naruto. So to enlighten the mood he starts to pull something out of his bag. That's when Naruto stop running at.

Kakashi "UHH"?

Kakashi looking up in the air states "Shinobi fighting lesson number one Taijutsu I'll teach you about it hand to hand combat".

He once again starts to pull something out his bag. That when Shirou begins to put forth his bow forward ready to shoot an arrow.

Naruto thinks is he pulling out weapon some kind?

Instead, its book of some kind Kakashi grabs out from his bag. Naruto with an expression of confusion on his face!?

Kakashi in claim voice "What's wrong hurry up and attack me!"

Naruto asks " But hey what's with the book?"

Kakashi "just catching up on some reading wanting to know what happens next but it won't make much of a difference against you guys".

Naruto with a surprising look in his eyes pull up his sheaf " YOUR TOTAL GOING DOWN NOW"!

Naruto tries to punch Kakashi its block by his sensei hand. Then tries to go for a kick Kakashi crotches down dodging the kick. Naruto once again goes for other punch WHOOSH.

Naruto "huh"?

Kakashi "A shinobi isn't supposed to get caught off guard from behind Idiot".

Shirou sees what's going on thinks to himself what his hand position is that the tiger seal what no way he's going to use a Jutsu against Naruto.

Sasuke says to himself no way is that the fire seal this guy is totally serious about using a jutsu.

Shirou states" NARUTO GET OUT THE AWAY YOUR GOING GET COT IN HIS JUTSU!

Naruto "what"?

Kakashi with doll face expression says"too late".

Naruto looks behind him with a scary look in his eyes.

Kakashi moves his fingers forward say"hidden leaf secret Taijutsu technique A 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!"

Naruto gets launch into the air.

Shirou thinks that's no Jutsu it just a powerful butt poke must hurt very badly.

Sasuke "those two idiots".

Naruto land into the river Shirou "need help Naruto now!"

Shirou puts arrow onto his bow and fires it a Kakashi. As expected Kakashi grabs arrow meddle air with his hand but something unexpected a what it looks like paper bomb attached to the arrow. Kakashi with oh crab expression arrow turns into a bright light. Sasuke covers his eyes because of the bright light. Kakashi senses go out of wack for few seconds there then everything when back to normal he looks a the river where Shirou has Naruto arm over his neck.

Kakashi thinks to say to himself there's no doubt about kid's skill with a bow any normal person would have died due to how accuracy it was a specialty that trick he pulled with flash bag paper bomb.

Sasuke " what the hell just happened?!"

Shirou asks " you all right Naruto".

He says "thank you for getting out me out the river".

Shirou "gad to save a friend from danger since we try it your way can we do it my way now".

Naruto " you know it".

They both gave each other fist bum.

Kakashi seeing all this with a joyful expression "you guys teaming up now what the bell"?

Shirou "we just spit it 50/50 ".

Naruto "yea only thing we care about is kicking your butt".

Kakashi "I see now show me what you got".

Naruto puts his fingers to make cross " Shadow Clone Jutsu".

Eight Naruto's appear start rushing Kakashi Shirou whos in the back playing support aims his bow again this time having three arrows being pulled back, fire them on to the ground next Kakashi. Seconds later a big smoke appears. The air starts to kick away the smoke Sasuke see Kakashi back being hold by Naruto clones going for the attack.

Sasuke says with a smile on his face "nice plan".

Kakashi " what behind me"!?

Naruto "weren't shinobi not supposed to get caught from behind right Kakashi Sensei?"

Shirou "you got finish him off Naruto".

Naruto "my butt still hurts here's payback".

Naruto goes for final boll instantly clone appear where Kakashi was hitting the clone cross the face.

Naruto "huh"?

The two clones fall to ground one them says"ouch"!

Naruto says to one the clones "YOU'RE KAKASHI AREN'T YOU USING TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!"

The clones start a fight among each other say thing like"You have Kakashi old man smell, it's you, what you talking about".

Naruto says to clone "hey you know why don't I release Jutsu".

Clone says" you should have thought about that early moron".

Naruto puts his hands together buff the last clone is gone.

Sasuke who still the tree "that was body replacement technique Kakashi must of change places with the clone in order confuse Naruto only do damage to himself".

Naruto looks down at the ground see a bell just hanging there.

Naruto with a smile on his face "Shirou I found a bell he must have dropped it."

Shirou states "Naruto that bad idea don't pick it up".

Naruto asks "why not" goes pick the bell"HUH"!

His feet get picked up by rope. Shirou "because something like that will happen to you".

Sasuke thinking himself obviously a trap even when he's playing with Naruto and Shirou did not single an opening this dude.

Naruto "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIROU YOU SHOULD Be TOLD ME IT WAS A TRAP?!"

Shirou "sorry I thought you knew better ".

Naruto says "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE"!

Shirou starts to pull out another arrow from his quiver. When Kakashi appears in front of Naruto states " this second-time in roll don't fall for obvious traps idiot".

He picks up the up the bell from the ground throw it up in the air when an arrow flying taking bell with it only hitting the tree. Kakashi whom surprise looks at Shirou say to himself need do something about him.

That, when Sasuke comes out of hiding, says"now he finally showed opening"!

Throwing six shurikens at Kakashi all them hitting his face. Kakashi body starts to fall the ground.

Naruto "AAAH NO WAY SASUKE YOU BASTARD YOU WENT TO FAR"!

Seconds later Kakashi body transformations into a wooden stump.

Team seven looks surprise that it only wooden stump.

Sasuke thinks to himself DAM IT ANOTHER BODY REPLACEMENT TECHNIQUE AND MUST SHOW OPENING ON PURPOSE I FELT FOR HIS TRAP!

Instantly moves from his original spot on to open ground with other fire arrow cutting rope to Naruto trap when hitting the ground says"ouch"!

Naruto " you know could have done that earlier"?

Shirou "I could have but I didn't most important we now have a bell just need focus on getting other one".

Sasuke " Shirou right given the circumstances our focus is to get that bell".

Naruto pulls out the arrow with the bell attached to it.

Kakashi who's hiding in a bush watching what is happening.

He says to himself their starting to work together and destroy that teamwork by divide and conquer.

Shirou sees something in forest its someone who looks to be injury for a few seconds.

He asks "guys I think there's someone whos hurt I'm going to check it out".

Naruto says"are you sure Shirou"?

Shirou says "yes I'm sure there someone who needs help".

Sasuke, on the other hand, was skeptically what's happening?

* * *

As Shirou runs into the forest says"sir or mam I'm here to help".

Kakashi who's standing on tree jumps down his left having kunai at Shirou neck and right hand still reading his book.

Kakashi states"shinobi fight lesson 2 Genjutsu Naruto falling stupid traps and you on the other is smart enough not do that Shirou and you fail when comes to putting others before your self that can be exploited by others".

Shirou gets neck chop by Kakashi with knocking him out.

* * *

Naruto asks"what's taking Shirou so long he should back by now"?

Sasuke "don't know don't care".

Naruto " be that way Sasuke I'll find Shirou myself".

He looking around there's food on top of the stone its this point Naruto stomach started growling says"well may eating some food I'll have enough energy to look for Shirou".

* * *

_- Sasuke who knows that Kakashi behind him leaning against a tree while reading a book. Sasuke states "..I'm not the same as them.."

Kakashi " say that after you get a bell Sasuke. The village most powerful clan, Uchiha clan. This could be interesting ."

Kakashi who now in front of Sasuke still casual reading. Sasuke with self-conscious face expression begins to pull out three shurikens and throws at his sensei! Kakashi respond by moving to the right jumping backward's dodge three incoming shurikens!

Kakashi " such obvious attacks are useless".

Sasuke says in his mind'heh'.

Out of the brushes few kunai launches at Kakashi.

Kakashi says in his mind 'a trap!?'

He jumps forward letting kunais hit the tree behind him. Kakashi left hand the ground and notices Sakuke behind him going for a roundhouse kick with his left leg. Kakashi quickly moves his body around to block Sasuke kick with his left arm. Grabbing Sasuke leg from his right hand. Sasuke responds to that by punching and Kakashi blocking with his left hand. Kakashi moves Sasuke body upside down. Sasuke uses his other arm trying to get the bell only failing to grab the bell by few meters.

Kakashi with shocking expression says'dam'!In his mind.

Kakashi finally letting Sasuke arm and legs go. Letting him fly into the air. Sasuke gets control over his body and strutted across the dirt.

Kakashi says in his mind'what a guy I didn't even have to read my book'. Sasuke says"ha ha ha ". _

* * *

In Shirou knock out the dream he standing alone in the middle of that fire and people who were burning asking for his help. He couldn't help them do the fact he himself believing death is upon him. The fire destroying what was left of his family and memories of them. Burned down the building around him making it hard to beath what small air was left. The hell less land was full of smoke and fire. The question of why did he survive, unlike the others still remained in his mind. Shirou out the blue wakes up to in forest. _

* * *

Kakashi "well I have to acknowledge that you are different from the other two."

Sasuke puts his hands to make the first-hand sign snake. Second-hand sign ram/sheep. Third-hand sign monkey. Fourth hand sign boar/pig. Firth hand sign horse. Six hand sign tiger.

Sasuke states" FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!"

Kakashi says"WHAT!?" and in his mind says'a genin shouldn't have enough chakra to able form a jutsu.'

Sasuke blows a big fireball at Kakashi untell there's nothing left in front him.

Sasuke says in his mind 'he gone! In the air?No, on the other side. Where could he be?'

Kakashi " below you".

Kakashi grabs Sasuke left leg from under ground!

Sasuke "WHAT?!"

Kakashi " earth release double suicide decapitation technique."

Kakashi pulls Sasuke body underground only leaving his head.

Sasuke " AAAH".

Kakashi crouches down to Sasuke head.

Kakashi states"shinobi fighting lesson three ninjutsu. Well, you're already further with this than the others. But hey they say an exposed nail should be hammered in... haha"!

Sasuke says" dam you." _

* * *

Naruto says" hehe he".

While hiding behind stone putting his hands together ready and smile of victory on his head.

Naruto states" since I already have a bell as the reward I get to eat this food, HA HA HA HA

Kakashi " hey buddy, after you're comrade, got you that bell instead of looking for him, you do this."

Naruto with stale face expression because he knows Kakashi right.

* * *

_ Shirou walks out the forest to find Sasuke who's body still in the the ground .

Shirou asks"Sasuke are you all right".

Sasuke "I'm fine loser ".

Sasuke gets unstunk from the ground.

Sasuke says"there's not much time left until lunch. I go again."

Shirou " Sasuke you're still going after the bell?

Sasuke " I almost touch it. Next time I'll get one."

Shirou asks " since there isn't much time what to work together?"

Sasuke with a serious look in his eyes states " No this something I must do alone and just like I alone must kill a specific man."

Shirou asks"ah whom do you mean?"

Sasuke "that time crying."

Shirou "crying?"

Sasuke "my."

Shirou asks "what do you mean by all this?"

Sasuke states "I'm an avenger. I alone must become stronger than him. So I can't just stay here and do nothing." _

* * *

Its around this time that clock started ringing.

Sasuke "dam waste too much time.

Shirou says in his mind 'Sasuke you leave me with more questions than answers about your past. Something similar must happen to you just like me and that hell less fire.'

* * *

_ 10 minutes later Naruto tied to a stump Shirou and Sasuke are sitting along side him. Kakashi standing in front of them having his arms cross.

Kakashi "you guys look really hungry, oh and by the way something about the training. Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the academy."

Naruto "hey."

Shirou " wait we pass ?"

Sasuke "bah".

Kakashi with a smile on his face says"yuh two of you should quit as shinobi!"

Shock expression goes across team seven _

* * *

Iruka and third hokage were eatting at restaurtant.

Third Hokage " what things you want to ask that you'd invite me to lunch? Is about Kakashi?"

Iruka "the Jounin for Naruto team seven. What kind sensei is he? Is he strict? "

Third Hokage " you're worried here is a list of his past students and their records."

Third drop his boil of ramen gives Iruka a book to read.

Iruka "this is". With a surprised look on his face!

* * *

_ Naruto " I ALREADY HAVE A BELL BUT QUIT AS NINJAS!?WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?"

Kakashi "Naruto you got a bell because of Shirou archery skill with bow and arrow. So technically Shirou gets to pass and you don't. On top that you went get food instead of looking for your comrade. Sasuke and you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas."

It's at this point Sasuke rushes Kakashi at full speed!

Naruto "ah".

Shirou "Sasuke"?

In buff smoke Sasuke on the ground once more and Kakashi crouches down holding Sasuke arm. Looks down at Sasuke.

Kakashi states"that's why you're punk. You guys underestimating ninjas?HuH? Why do you think that you were divided into teams and are doing this exercise? Basically Shirou the understand the answer of this test Naruto help also didn't as well Sasuke didnt any help the situation."

Naruto asks" now tell us the answer.!

Kakashi " Its teamwork. Three of you could have gotten the second bell but didn't. Of course, this test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose is to see weather you can forget about your own interest. That's why Shirou gets to pass and Naruto doesn't because of his self-interest getting food. Sasuke you just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself. The duties are done by the team. Course superior individual ability is important to a ninja. What's more important is teamwork. Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger and even get you killed for example. You see if a hostage is taken you will have tough choices and die. You will be risking your lives in these duties."

Kakashi lets go of Sasuke arms and turn arounds walks stone and flag pole.

Kakashi "look at this the numerous names craved on this stone. These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes of this village.

Naruto "HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY! IF SHIROU AND I GET DECIDED TO GET OUR NAMES CARVE ON THAT STONE TOO!HERO! HERO! THAT'S WHAT WE WANT TO BECOME!"

Kakashi "they aren't normal heroes but...

Naruto asks "oh yeah then what kind are they!?WHAT!? WHAT!?

Kakashi states "they are all heroes who have died while on duty."

All Naruto excitement when away from hearing those words. Sasuke sat down next Naruto. On the hand, Kakashi looks down at a carved stone with deep sadness threw out his face.

Kakashi "This memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here. "

He turns his head facing the three genins.

Kakashi "I'll give Naruto and Sasuke one more once. But after lunch, I'll make it even tougher to get the bell. Shirou since you pass to eat all you wanted. Sasuke don't give any to Naruto. It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him food they will fail immediately.I am the rules here got it?"

Kakashi jumps way to somewhere leaving the three genins all to themselves.

* * *

Naruto "I can go without food for days, weeks I'm fine!"

His stomach began to was about to give Naruto his food when something unexpected happens. Sasuke gives his food to Naruto.

Sasuke "here. I don't sense him near here. After lunch, we'll work together get the bell. Without food, he'll just slow me down ."

To Shirou this the first time seeing Sasuke be selfless it's surprising to him because he never thought Sasuke had a bone in his body to be selfless. Shirou also gives Naruto his food.

Shirou "here as well".

Naruto with a smile on his face.

Naruto "thank you Shirou."

Kakashi hears all this while hiding behind a tree.

* * *

Iruka "no way."

Third " Kakashi's test might be too difficult since children are obedient."

Iruka states"this all zero."

Third "yup Kakashi has never passed anyone they all failed.

* * *

Explosion of smoke appears in front them!

Shirou " what is!?"

Its Kakashi with angry face expression says"YOU GUYS!

Naruto "UWAHH!"

Kakashi leads forward "you pass HEH".

Naruto "UH?"

Shirou "HUH?"

Kakashi "you guys are the first everyone else would just do whatever I told them they were just morons. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

Naruto in his mind 'he's so cool'.

Kakashi puts his thumb up in the air "that ends the training all you pass! Ok, starting tomorrow team 7 will begin its duties!'

Naruto " yay Shirou we did it we are ninjas!"

Shirou " ya we now let me untide you from that stump".

Naruto " thank you Shirou."

* * *

** The next chapter is the start of, Land of waves arc ,to be prepare for what Shirou learns threw his experience with Zabuza. **

**Follow, review ,like**


	4. Some Ideas And Goals Going Forward

**This just some ideas I have with this fanfic that I want share you guys. When comes to this story I show how affect Shirou truly is because of the fire. It affects his decision making which comes of as not logical. I didn't like unfoble adoption of unlimited bladeworks when it came to Shirou character. It didn't capture his mindset of a person traumatize because the fire which explains his in logical decision making. The visual novel show this traumatize side throw his first person perspective. How he comps threw it by helping others and ideal of being a hero of justice. I want explore the relationship between Shirou and Sasuke how interesting it is. They both go throw similar traumatizing experiences. One wants revenge for killing his entire clan and other fills reasonable for not trying save people in that fire. At the end of part one Naruto, I want Shirou to fight Sasuke instead of Naruto. Its clash the ideals was shaped because their traumatizing experience. After that I want show Sasuke is going to thorn in Shirou side on who he wants and should save. Question going to be ask at beginning of shippuden later answer by Archer in the pain arc. I this idea of Shirou learning cause and Naruto learning the affect the villains ideals when coming into conflict with them. This theme of cause and affect going to be on characters like Kiritsugu , Itachi then Nagato, Obito. Kiritsugu and Itachi respondent cause of Idealism. Nagato and Obito respondent the affect. This concept can be append both Shirou and Sasuke. Naruto going be the person in the middle in flowing both extremisms. The charaters in this story Rin Archer , Saber, Sakura Matou and Zoken matou others more. I just want share my ideas and goals for this story. Just spoiling some plot points later down the line. **


	5. The Begining Journey To Land Of Wave

**Ive completed chapter hopefully guys joy this chapter. I want ask what your thoughts about this story good or bad just give me some feed and on how I can improve as writer more specifically constructive criticism.  
**

**The main reason reason why Shirou replace Sakura Haruno because she didn't live up main character status thats why Shirou isnt on other team like Asuma. I just love the team between Naruto, Shirou and Sasuke. There natural and interesting chemistry between these characters. This is a story first with character development a plot that has explanations why things happen. That's reason why Shirou weak I can write interesting inaction's on how Shirou uses his skills/mind gets out tough situations. Its not a power fantasy or bashing fanfic because I love Fate stay night and Naruto just a fan of both to write about how Shirou interactions with Naruto's world of shinobi. Respect me or hate me I want write something that's ground and explore Shirou Ideal on to the ninja world. Not something like a main character thats op and can do everything its boring write about it may not interesting because there's simply no tension or suspense in story. This story just a love letter to creators of Naruto and fate stay night.  
**

* * *

The forest which Team 7 in ,hides behind trees of dark wood are waiting for Kakashi to give the signal to move forward with the mission.

Kakashi on mic says "GO!"

In that instant Team 7 moves in to catch the target. Naruto grabs the cat in his hands. It begins to try scram out of Naruto it only ends with frailer.

Naruto says" got cha!"

Cat says" NYAAA!"

Naruto says" ribbons on the left ear are you sure this is the target Tora? "

Sasuke says" yeah we're sure."

Naruto who puts the cat up to his face in respond scratches left eye. Anger begins take for front on his body language.

Naruto says" WHY LITTLE DEVIL YOUR PAY FOR SCRATCHING MY LEFT EYE!?"

Shirou says "clam down the cat just did that because he doesn't know you isn't that Tora."

Tora say in clam voice" Nya ".

Shirou puts his hand on top Tora head pets it. The cat face expression from begins change from being fiesta into clam and gentle. Tora licks Shirou cheek.

Shirou says " see Tora not so bad Naruto."

Naruto says" easy for you to say Shirou."

Sasuke says" guys we need move forward with the mission."

Kakashi says on mic " lost pet Tora search mission complete well done team."

* * *

In fire country Lord's wife is Madam Shijima is smother Tora up to her cheek .

Tora responds to all this by "NYAAA!"

Madam Shijima says" ohh my little Tora I was so worried about you."

Naruto thoughts were GYAHAHA! In your face you stupid cat.

Shirou on thought Tora no wonder why you ran away because you got owner like that.

In the room team 7 were in three people were sitting in long desk. They were Lord Hokage, Iruka, Lord.

Third Hokage says" Now Kakashi team 7 your next duty is , HMMM, babysitting an elder 's grandson. Shopping in the neighboring village and help with the potato digging."

Naruto makes his arms x cross says" I want do incredible mission that doesn't involved doing simple task! Find us a better one!"

Both Shirou and Sasuke nodding their heads agreeing with what Naruto is saying.

Kakashi who's face expression reflect his mood of dreaded missions. In his mind sigh I thought it was about time for this.

Iruka who stands up puts his hands on the table says" YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE JUST A ROOKIE! EVERYONE STARTS OFF WITH THE SIMPLEST MISSIONS AND WORKS THEIR WAY UP!"

Naruto shouts "BUT! BUT! WE KEEP ON GETTING THE MOST CRAPPIEST POSSIBLE MISSIONS!

Kakashi hits Naruto head "be quite you!"

Third speaks in resourceful manner " Naruto! It seems that I have to explain to you what these missions are all about." He stops takes a smoke from his pipe. " Listen, every day the village receives numerous requests from babysitting to assassination. Looks down at desk with many different scrolls on it. " Each request is written down on these lists of scrolls and divided into an A,B,C,D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with me to the jounins, chunin and genins. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to Ninjas based on their abilities and if the duty is completed successfully. We receive payment from the client. You guys just recently became genin. D-ranks missions are perfect for you."

Naruto who got bored of listening to the third speaking seats down and turning his back facing the wall. " Last night I had pork ramen, so miso sound good for."

Third interrupts says in angry voice "HEY LISTEN!"

In Shirou mind Naruto bad habit of not listening I cant blame me because Im also bored standing and hearing all this next to Sasuke.

Kakashi puts his arm behind his neck with smile says "I apologize for Naruto behavior right now."

Naruto turns around his seating body to face the Third yells "GEEZ ALL YOU DO IS GIVE LECTURES LIKE THAT! BUT YOU WHAT?! THE TROUBLE MAKING BRAT YOU STILL I AM!"

Third once more smokes his pipe then puts it in his mouth. " Ok if you want it that much I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual."

Naruto says " HUH?"

Both Shirou and Sasuke face expressions look to be interested. But its Kakashi who shocked by hearing shocked. A team of genin getting a C- rank mission just surprising.

Thirds thoughts are clear HEHE. He used to only be able to express himself through pranks. Its pretty clear the more Naruto hangs out with Shirou. The more he learns how express him self with through reasonable actions like Fourth wanted for Naruto.

Naruto yells with excitement "YAY! WHO?! WHO?! A FEUDAL LORD?! A PRINCESS?!"

Third with serious look "clam down, I'm about to introduce him. Hey will you come here in here?"  
An older gentleman opens the door walks in with a beer bottle in his left hand . He has a rope around his forehead and oval shape glasses with hair and a short bread that's white. A sleeveless shirt with lined pants carrying on he's back backpack on of it a sleeping bag.

The older gentleman says in half drunken manner " what's this? They are all a bunch of brats." Precedes to chug's the bottle. " Especially the shortest one with the hyper stupid looking face. Are you really a ninja? Hey!?"

Both Shirou and Sasuke have expression of what the hell is happening. Naruto with grin on his face moves yellow ninja head left to right. "HAHA who's the shortest one with the stupid face? Both Shirou and Sasuke look at Naruto who's standing up now with a face expression of really.

Naruto angrily yells "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kakashi who pulls back Naruto collar " what's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot!"

The older gentleman says in serious half drunken manner " I am the contractor expert bridge buider Tazuna. I expect you to provide me with strong protection until I can get back to my country and complete the engineering on bridge."

* * *

Team 7 and the engineer name Tazuna begin their journey walking out the hidden leaf ginormous gate doors.

Naruto raises his arms yells in a tone of voice impatient "LET'S GO!

Everyone turns around to face yellowed hair ninja. Shirou asks in claim voice "what are you so exited about?"

Naruto say "cause I've never left the village before."

Shirou says "that's understand able I felt same way when moving to the hidden leaf and now on this mission I can be like Kiritsugu a hero of justice."

Tazuna point a Naruto looks at Kakashi "hey! Am I really going to be safe with this yellow hair brat because I know red hair brat going to protect me?"

Kakashi with smile behind his mask "HAHA well I am a jounin don't worry."

Naruto point of view on this , damn it! This geezer is the worst client. I should give him a shot to the face! He continues with unfulfilled face expression and arms crossing his body. Then points at Tazuna says "hey old man! Don't mess with Ninjas! I'm incredible!" Kakashi and Tazuna who's body language of not paying attention.

Naruto continues "one day, I will take the elite ninja title of Hokage! My name Naruto Uzumaki remember it!"

Tazuna takes a drink from his bottle "Hokage is the village's number one ninja right? I doubt someone like you could become one."

Naruto screams out loud "SHUT UP! I prepare to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage, you will acknowledge me!"

Tazuna takes another drink "no, I won't you brat. Even if you did become Hokage."

Naruto gets more triggered says "I'LL KILL YOU!" with Kakashi pulling his collar back.

Kakashi says "I said stop knucklehead.

As team 7 continues to walk on down the dirt road, two unknown ninja keeps on watching them up in the trees.

Shirou asks "Tazuna?

Tazuna responds "what?"

Shirou says " you're from the wave country right?

Tazuna Says " what about it?"

Shirou looks behind him to ask " umm Kakashi sensei do they have ninjas in wave country too?"

Kakashi "no ,not in the wave country. But in most other countries the culture and costumes may be different, but hidden villages exist, exist and so do ninjas. To many countries of the continent, the existence of a shinobi village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other. But , it's not that the villages rule the countries, they merely stand equally with the country's government . A small island country like the wave country doesn't receive much political and economic interference from the larger countries and may not need a shinobi village. Within the many shinobi villages, leaf, mist, cloud, sand and stone are large and powerful, which referred to as the five great shinobi countries. And these are the only countries whose leader receives the name Kage. The five are Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage. They reign over the thousands of ninjas in the world."

Tazuna says " that's all true in my country land of waves and around the islands and hidden mist village has legend of king who pull out a legendary sword name Excalibur and ruled over the island where hidden mist village would be."

Shirou ask " I didn't know that but what is the kings name and when did the legend start? "

Tazuna says " his name was King Arthur and his legend begin at end of era the sage of six paths and beginning of era the warring states or dark ages a 1000 years ago."

Shirou "the hidden leaf history text book didnt have that about the hidden mist village very interesting."

Kakashi says "we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas? But , don't worry there won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission."

Team 7 walks past small puddle of walk when a ninja emerges from. Stands behind Kakashi without knowing. Then second ninja emerges launches and tangles Kakashi body with sharps chains! The first ninja also completely chains him as well.

Kakashi says "what!?"

Tanzuna and the three boys turn around sees the two foreign ninjas.

Naruto cot off guard says "what's this!?"

Shirou "HUH!?"

The ninja on left whos holding the second chain states "one down." A the same time they pulls chains outwards and Kakashi face expression is lifeless. In two slashes Kakashi limbs are cut in pieces and blood drips on dirt road as result.

Both Shirou and Sasuke face expression are emotional unfazed on seeing their sensei being killed. Its only Naruto who has extreme emotional reaction. Tazuna reaction is similar reaction just less emotional.

Naruto says "KAKASHI SENSEI!" Just as he spoke the two ninja focus their attention on Naruto .Appear behind him and sweat begins dripping down his face because how close to death he is!

They both say at same time "two down!" Begin ripping their metal chains around Naruto. Without a second hesitation both Shirou and Sasuke go on the offensive jump in the air! Shirou puts his bow forward with right hand grabs four arrows from the quiver. Pulls back the bows white string and aims the arrows at the two ninjas. At the same time Sasuke grabs one shuriken and kunai. They fire /throw arrows and skuriken , kunai at the same time! The skuriken /kunai hits the tree long with the chains!

One the ninja says "I'm stuck!"

Shirou arrows hit both ninjas right eyes which gives Sasuke to jump on their heads then makes another jump on to the ground. Both ninja each pull out two arrows from right eyes blood begins to drip down in responds to that. They individual spit up one rushes at Naruto other goes after Tazuna.

Naruto says "UWAAA!"Because ninjas right hand has sharp metal claws is very close to his face!

Shirou gets in front of Tazuna using his body as shield pulls out a kunai with his right hand at last moment! "Sir , get back!" At the arriving moment second ninja with clawed hand is about to attack. Its Kakashi who comes in out know where grabs ninja neck with his arm. Sasuke on other hand gets in front of Naruto try protect him but its Naruto hand gets injured with blood on it.. Kakashi once more grabs second ninja neck saving both Sasuke and Naruto. Its only Naruto who's surprised to see Kakashi a alive. Sasuke who thought what show off. Pretty to all three them that Kakashi used body flicker jutsu because there was few wooded stumps on the ground.

Tazuna breathe some air outwards says "phew we're saved."

Kakashi with serious look in his eyes "Naruto sorry for not helping you right away. I got you injured. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move. Anyway, nice job Sasuke and Shirou.

Naruto thought I couldn't do anything yet , Sasuke and Shirou were able fight in their first real battle. They weren't afraid at all? Shirou and Sasuke looks as if nothing happen. But Sasuke try saved me.

Sasuke says in clam voice "hey scared cat?" This emotional angers Naruto.

Shirou point of view was he going to sacrifice him to protect Tazuna just live up Kiritsugu ideal of saving everyone. Also the fact is if he cant save Tazuna then theres no meaning being live because this is the only path he wants to follow. His life truly doesn't matter compare to the people who are suffering across the world right now. So he must walk down this path without doubts or regrets to save those unknown people and be a hero of justice much like Kiritsugu was to the world also him indu.

Kakashi notice this says "Naruto save it for later. Their claws are soaked in poison we have to remove it quickly. Also must open up the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body." Naruto angrily looks at his bloody hand. Kakashi looks behind him "Tazuna?"

Tazuna who's shocked "w.. what is it?"

Kakashi simply states "I need to talk to you."

A few minutes past the two ninja are tied to a tree. Kakashi says "these guys are chunin class shinobi from the hidden village of mist. They are shinobis known to keep fighting no matter what."

One the mist ninja asks "how did you read our movements?"

Kakashi "on a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days a water puddle shouldn't exist.

Tazuna says " why did you let the brats fight when you knew that?"

Kakashi looks at him serious says "If I had wanted to I could have killed these two instantly but there was something I needed to find out who's the target for these two were after."

Tazuna asks "what do you mean?"

Kakashi states "meaning were they after you or one of us? We haven't heard that there are shinobis after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become at least B-rank mission. This was suppose to be simple protection until you finish building the bridge."

Tazuna looks down at the ground knowing this going be more difficult to protect him from foreign ninja. Kakashi "if it was known that ninjas were after you this mission would have been an expensive B-rank. I'm sure you have a reason but it causes problems when you lie about mission details. We are operating outside of our duties."

Shirou looks a Naruto bloody hand and states "we will need medicine for your wound. We should start walking to the land of waves before your hand gets infect and poison spread threw out the body. "

Kakashi looks at Naruto "HMM , this might be too much I guess we should return to the village to the village to treat Naruto. "This rattles Naruto emotions because he got injured.

* * *

A old man with mustache and grey hair is wearing sun glasses a suit and points his finger at shinobi wearing bandages around his nose and mouth carrying a big sword behind neck. Three other ninja in the room .Says "YOU FAILED?! I spend a lot of money to hire all of you because I heard you all were skilled ninja." The shinobi with bandages swings his sword the only reaction the man in the suit had the feeling of being scared.

* * *

Naruto grabs a kunai stabs his bloody hand this came to shock to others. In Naruto thoughts why there is so much difference? Why am I always , damn it!

Shirou says in concerning voice "Naruto what are you doing?!"

Naruto states out loud " I need be become stronger , I've completed many missions and even practice jutsu everyday by myself. I'm not going to be saved ever again by Shirou or Sasuke. I'm simple not going to be afraid and try to run away again. I won't lose to either Sasuke or Shirou. I swear it on this pain in my left hand with this kunai. I'll protect the old man WE'RE CONTINUING THE MISSION!"

* * *

The shinobi with bandages points his sword at the man who hired him states "stop your bitching! This time I'll go with this head slicing cleaver and kill them."

The old man says in scared voice "are you sure? Its seems the bridge has hired some skilled ninjas. And with the failure of the demon brothers they'll be more cautious with their movements."

The bandages man looks at with emotionless eyes says "Who do you think I am…? There's a reason why I'm called the devil of the mist Zabuza Momochi."

* * *

Kakashi with a happy face expression "Naruto it's good that you are releasing the poison but anymore and you'll die from blood lost."

This makes Naruto anxious " NO THAT'S BAD! I CAN'T DIE FROM SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

Kakashi squats down asks "let me see your hand." Starts bandaging Naruto hand he notice the cut it's already healing.

Naruto who's still paranoid "ok? UMM hey am I going to be!"

Kakashi calmly states "you should be fine."

Tazuna says in serious manner " Sir Jonin have to talk you."

* * *

**Review asks questions about this story I will love to respond. **


	6. Team 7 VS Zabuza Momochi Part 1

**Another chapter done and I like point out it takes a lot time to write these be expecting more in the future**

* * *

Team 7 is traveling by boat to get Tazuna country the water its not clear blue only green and brown colored. Shirou looks up notices the sky "what a thick mist, I can't see ahead."

The man in back who paddling from back states "we should see the bridge soon. The wave country is at the base of the bridge. Kakashi looks up to the sky with a dreaded face expression because how tedious this boat ride is. He would rather use chakra on his feet to sprint on water but these three genin haven't learned proper chakra control to do that yet.

As the small boat moves across the water near the half finish bridge Naruto says out loud with curious voice "WOW! IT'S HUGE!"

The man puddling the boat "hey! Be quite! Why do you think we are hiding in this mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us." It's at this point Naruto puts his hands covering the mouth.

Its from Kakashi point of view he remembers something about what Tazuna told him.

_FLASHBACK _

* * *

_Tazuna "sir Jonin have to talk you. It's about this mission you're right this job is most likely outside of your duties. Its turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life._

_Naruto in curious voice" super dangerous man?" _

_Tazuna closes his eyes breathes out says "you've probably at least heard his name before." _

_Kakashi asks in serious tune "who?" _

_Tazuna states a little with bit of anger "the wealth shipping magnate a man named Gatou." _

_Kakashi says with shock in his voice" Huh?! Gatou from that Gatou company? He's said to be the world's few extremely wealthy people." _

_Tazuna " yes officially he runs large shipping company .Who has monopoly over the imports and exports of shipping. But secretly sells drugs and other illegal items like high tier fire arms. Also uses ninjas and gangs to take over businesses and countries. He's a very crooked man. It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the wave country through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. The only thing he to fear now is the completion of the bridge." _

_Shirou hears all this puts a finger up to his shin " I see since you're the engineer of the bridge. You are in away an obstacle to his plans of controlling the shipping routes." _

_Sasuke then states " so those ninjas were hired by Gatou?" _

_Naruto says " I am totally lost on what you guys are saying?" _

_Kakashi asks "but, what I don't understand is if you know ninjas could be after you why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" _

_Tazuna looks down at the ground and simple states " the wave country is impoverished land with diseases killing our people because the lack of food ,doctors and medicine. Even the feudal lord has small bits money of course we don't have much money either not enough for the expensive B-rank mission. _

_Tazuna says in a happy but sarcastic manner " well if you quit the mission now I will definitely be killed. But don't worry about it! If I die my cute 10 year old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh yeah and my daughter will live a sad life hating leaf village ninjas forever. But it won't be your fault . Not at all." _

_Hearing all this Kakashi and Naruto are filled dread and guilt. Sasuke simply doesn't care whats going to happen next. _

_Shirou crushes his right hand making it into fist states " Tazuna I will help you for free in order to complete the bridge forsake of everyone in wave country to be happy .At the end of day that's what a hero of justice fights for." _

_Tazuna is filled with joy in his old body "thank you young man my mind change on how I see you!" _

_Kakashi says in guilty manner " Well, I guess we have no choice. We will protect you at least until you get back to your country." _

_Tazuna says " I win." _

_Naruto thought to himself , MMMM it took Shirou to say heroic speech gain the old geezer respect I'm totally not jealous right now. _

_FLASHBACK OVER _

* * *

The man puddling the boat says "we'll be there soon. Tazuna it looks like we've avoided detection so far but just in case we'll take the route that has vegetation it will make the mercenaries harder to spot us."

Tazuna says "thanks." As the boat passes under one bridge that has shops houses on it not bridge that still being constructed. Once they get past the bridge Naruto sees a large trees in the middle the coast. Looking left and right along coast there's some construct harbors with entire town in the background.

Naruto with interest face expression "wow."

The man in the boat drops them off on small wood bridge next the coast says "this is it for me. Good bye and good luck."

Tazuna says "yeah thank you so much."

He sees him start up boat engine and speeds away from them. Tazuna says "ok get me home safely.

Kakashi says "yea , yea." In his thoughts if we get attacked again I'll surely not be a chunin , but Jounin level.

As Naruto is walking along one of the fundamental things that's on his mind is .Ok I'm not going to let Sasuke hog the spot light. Begins to move his head right and left for purpose of scouting a head because last time those ninja sneak up and jump them. Naruto hears a sound in the bushes "THERE!" Throws a shrunken at the bush which makes the group get all startled up. It amounts to nothing only making Naruto act all high mighty.

Naruto says "heh just a rat."

Shirou says in serious but claim tone "I don't think you should be playing one your pranks right now give the situation on how tense and alert we are."

Naruto says " sorry Shirou I just anxious for something to happen."

Shirou says "I understand just be a little bit more self aware."

Kakashi who's still startled "hey please stop using shuriken it's seriously dangerous."

Tazuna yells "STOP ACTING LIKE MORON!"

Naruto moves his head left and right "hey , I think I see a shadow!"

Kakashi walks over towards where the shrunken land theres a rabbit past out just few meter below it.

Shirou walks up behind Kakashi "OH! Naruto look what you have done to this animal?!"

Naruto hugs the rabbit " I didn't mean it I'm sorry little rabbit!"

Tazuna says "oh just a rabbit."

Kakashi who notice that's a snow rabbit and it changes color based on the amount of sunlight threw out the seasons. The color white resents color during the season of winter. This is a rabbit that's been kept in cage for purpose of body switching which means they're all ready here.

* * *

Up in Zabuza who has good view point seeing Tazuna three child what really catches his eyes the man the mask. I see no wonder the demon brothers didn't last long. The hidden leaf's copy ninja Kakashi of the sharingan.

Zabuza moves out the tree throws a big sword at them. Kakashi notices this " everyone get down now!"

They all crouch to the ground at the same time seeing sword being thrown like a shrunken over their heads hitting the tree behind them.

Kakashi says "whoa!"

Naruto who's truly freaking out has expression on his face of shock. Both Kakashi and Zabuza looks behind acknowledging each other presences. As Zabuza stands on top of his big sword.

Kakashi thinks this guy is?

Naruto says in his mind hehe here is my chance. This time I won't lose to Sasuke or Shirou. As they begin to stand up from the ground.

Kakashi puts his hands inside of pants pockets says casual "well, well if it isn't the hidden mist's missing ninja Zabuza Momochi."

Naruto says " I'm ready go!" He begins to move his left leg then is stop by Kakashi hand.

Kakashi simply states " everyone get back this one is on a whole other level."

The three genin look at Zabuza and its Naruto who felled with amazement. Both Shirou and Sasuke has non emotional expressions that doesn't change. When staring at the man who's skilled enough to kill all four them.

Kakashi says in serious tone of voice " it will be a little tough unless I do this." As he begins to pull up his headband that's been covering the left eye.

Zabuza states "you appear to be Kakashi of the sharingan sorry but , the old man is mine." In deep manly voice.

Shirou thinks huh Sharingan is that some form of justu or magecraft?

Naruto says " what the hell is that!?"

Sasuke on the other hand though Sharingan!? Hear that triggers a paranoid look in his eyes and body language. Shirou takes note the fact on what going on with Sasuke thinks once more. It's the same look in his eyes is the same when I woke up from having dreams remembering that reddish hell it killed 1000 people that I survived from. Kiritsugu told me once after having that nightmare I had this emotional hysteria look in my eyes when I woke up then he precedes to making some medical out magecraft give me in order to follow back to sleep. That nightmare didn't end there took two years for me stop having blazing dream on constant basis in my sleep.

Kakashi orders " surround and protect Tazuna. Do not enter the fight especially you Shirou. This where team comes in to play. Zabuza first."

Naruto surprise "OH!"

Kakashi finally reveals his second eye which has line scar running down it. But the eye has three tomoe's are black there's red cover the hole back ground.

Naruto thinks what is that eye?

Kakashi states in serious manner " fight me."

Zabuza looks down at Kakashi says in joyful tone " AH. I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored!"

Naruto says " seriously what the hell is the Sharingan!?

Shirou says " yea I would like know much as Naruto about the Sharingan?"

Sasuke simple states " Sharingan have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of genjustu, taijustu and ninjustu. The sharingan is type is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power. But that's not the only ability the sharingan has."

Naruto says "HUH?" With a sense of curiosity behind his voice.

Zabuza continues what Sasuke is saying " HEHE exactly that's not all. What's even scarier is that you can copy your opponents techniques once you see them. When I was member of the hidden mist's Assassin team I kept a handbook it included information of you and this what it said. The man who copied over 1000 justu. Kakashi the copy ninja."

Shirou though I didn't Kakashi sensei was this great.

Sasuke point of view what's going on? The Sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in select few members of the uchiha clan. Could he be? As he continues looking at Kakashi.

Zabuza "now ,let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man.

That this point three genin covering all around Tazuna sides and Kakashi stands few feet away from them.

Zabuza " But Kakashi! It seems I have to beat you first." He grabs the sword that been stuck in tree moves on to a shore of water facing Kakashi. Left arm raise up to the sky and right arm in center of his body. Both hands making individual snake, ram hand sign. As the water around his body begins swirls endlessly.

Naruto says "OVER THERE!"

Kakashi thinks he's releasing a high amount of chakra!

Instant Zabuza body disappears from where he was standing.

Naruto says " he's gone!"

Kakashi states "he'll come after me first. Zabuza Momochi as a member of the hidden mist he was known as an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful. "

As the mist begins to settle in all them Naruto " the mist is getting thicker!"

Shirou closes thought I need use reinforcement magecraft in order hear and see when Zabuza will attack.

In the thick mist Zabuza says "8 choices kidneys, heart. Liver lungs ,spine, clavicle vein ,neck vein, brain. Which one should I go after?" A minute of silence past Kakashi makes ram sign with hands.

Shirou says in his head "** Reinforce Now!" **He begins to hear and see more clearly throw the thickness of the mist.

Sasuke body begins to shake in his mind what an incredibly dangerous man. It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move. That's how heavy the blood lust air is right now. Experiencing this for a while could drive me crazy me crazy! The intensity of a jounins facing each other it feels like my life is being crush under it all. This feeling the same as that night all those years ago, leaving me wanting to become avenge all those people. I can't take it and I'd almost rather die now get it over with.

He turns his head looking at Shirou on the right. How, how can Shirou not be shivering up right now by amount of blood lust in the air right now. It's like he wants to died just by his body language. When I first saw Zabuza I didn't think I would be feeling much emotion.

Shirou looks back at Sasuke thought I know want your feeling and just by your body and thickness of blood lust in the air. Its weird isn't it I should being shake up like Sasuke because the possibility being killed by a man who can cut me in half with big sword. I'm just not scared to died given the fact I survived fire which killed 1000 people also knowing I died protecting a old man who's trying to make people lives better. At the end the day I will be living up to Kiritsugu ideal becoming a hero of justice. I guess, I'm just used to facing death all the time.

Kakashi turns his head with smile says "calm down Sasuke , I will protect you. I will not allow my comrades to died."

Zabuza states "we'll see about that!" He jump behind the three genin leaving an opening to kill Tazuna from behind him. This freaks out team 7 knowing what's going to happen and being able to stop it.

Zabuza says "its over." Begins to swing the sword around to kill Tazuna and Kakashi his Sharingan turns around, jumps in stabbing with a black metal kunai Zabuza chest before he can kill anyone. The mist ninja body turns into water splashing on to the ground.

Naruto points finger yells "sensei behind you!"

Zabuza once more with sword swings up to cut him in half. Kakashi notices this getting immediately cut in two water again splash on the dirt road.

Zabuza thinks water clone no way! In this mist he copied it!? Kakashi stands behind him with a kunai at his neck "don't move! It's over!"

Naruto yells "WOW!"

Zabuza "HEHEHE It's over? Three is no way you can defeat me with your monkey like limitations."

Kakashi says in serious manner "you don't get it."

Zabuza continues "HEHE but that was impressive of you! At that time you had already copied my water clone justu. You had your clone say those words to attract my attention. While the real you stayed in the mist and watched. Nice plan but I'm also not that easy. As the clone turns into water Zabuza is now behind Kakashi which shocks him.

Naruto says " that one's a fake too!"

Shirou says " it seems so Naruto."

Kakashi turns his head and body to the ground because Zabuza swing his sword. He kicks Kakashi with right leg sees a bunch of sharp spines the ground where his foot landed.

Zabuza says "foolish." As Kakashi launch into the water.

Shirou thought Kakashi sensei I have to save you.

Sasuke notices he's also strong in taijustu.

Kakashi points out what? This water is heavy. Try to get pull himself out of it.

Zabuza stands behind him making the two hands signs "HEH fool water prison justu. A sphere of water around Kakashi "WHAT AND DAMN IT !?"

Zabuza states " you tried to escape the water it big mistake. HEHEHEHEHE now I have you in an inescapable prison! It's tougher if you can't move , you know?" Now Kakashi we can finish things later. First I'll take care them. " One arm hold the water prison in place and the hand ram hand sign "water clone justu!"

Kakashi says in his head he's stronger than I expected.

Zabuza water clone emerges from the water walks a few feet "HEHE wearing those head bands like ninjas. A ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. "

Shirou thinks Kiritsugu said a similar thing about being mage is always facing death when conducting magecraft.

Zabuza clone states "only when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook. Can you start calling yourself ninjas but you are not ninjas." Naruto notices he disappeared again!? Instant clone kicks Naruto in the face in the process taking his head band.

Shirou sees Naruto sliding cross the dirt " Naruto are you ok!?"

Zabuza says "just brats."

Kakashi sees all this yells "GUH! TAKE TAZUNA AND RUN! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF BEATING HIM! AS LONG AS HE'S KEEPING ME TRAPPED IN THIS PRISON HE CAN'T MOVE! THE WATER CLONE CANNOT GO VERY FAR FROM HIS REAL BODY. JUST RUN AWAY NOW!"

Naruto says in panicky voice "I'm really , really going to die aren't I Shirou and on top of that he has my headband a Iruka sensei give me!"

Shirou walks up front of him states "No you are not I'm going to get your headband back and save Kakashi sensei from that bastard name Zabuza."

* * *

**Review , follow and hopefully you in joy reading.**


	7. Team 7 VS Zabuza Momochi Part 2

**Finally my ideas on how Shirou recacts to Zabuza the first time is complete. Now please give me constructive criticism on how I can improve as writer. **

**If you like the story so far follow this story for more in the future.**

* * *

Naruto who looks down at his bandage hand and remembers what he told himself. "_I swear on this pain in my left hand! I'm not going to be afraid and run away!"All people who help him along the way like Shirou and Iruka sensei. _Naruto lifts his head looking Zabuza clone "listen Shirou and Sasuke!"

Sasuke responds "what is it?"

Naruto with confidence in his voice " I have a plan."

Shirou continues stands in front of his friend "I got in idea as well that can possibly work your plan."

Sasuke "PFT teamwork with you guys?"

Naruto states "now let's get wild."

Zabuza clone" a lot of arrogances but do you guys stand a stance?"

Kakashi yells " WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY! I WILL GET OUT THIS WATER PRISION IF YOU JUST GET TO SAFETY!"

Zabuza "are you sure what you claim Kakashi?"

Kakashi states with confidence "yes."

Tazuna with smiling grin "I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys fight as harder you guys can."

Sasuke closes his eyes for second and reopens them "you hear that?

Naruto with smiling grid " are you guys ready ?"

Shirou "yea I'm ready!"

Zabuza "HAHAHA HAHAHA. You guys will never grow up! Going to keep playing Ninja eh?" When I was about your age these hands were already filled dyed red blood."

Kakashi "devil Zabuza."

Zabuza "AH… so you've heard a little about it.

Kakashi "long ago in the hidden mist village also called the blood mist village. There was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja."

Zabuza "HM you already know about that granulation exam.

Naruto "that exam?"

Zabuza starts "HE HE HE."

Naruto "what's this graduation exam thing?!"

Zabuza " fights to the death between the students.

Naruto says "HUH!?"

Zabuza states "friends who had trained and eaten at the same table are pitted against each other and go at it until one of them loses their life. Friends who had helped each other and shaped dreams.

Shirou crunches his left hand with anger ask "why?"

Zabuza " the mist village idealize king Arthur for disregarding his human emotions to rule also killing without hesitation a fellow knight name Modred. He is look at the ideal shinobi which all hidden mist ninja try to replicate. "

Kakashi " its because this of idealize of King Arthur in the mist, 10 years ago hidden mist graduation exam was forced to change. This came after the previous year. When a devil appear."

Shirou ask "what change? What did this devil do?"

Kakashi " without or hesitation a young boy who was not even a ninja had killed over hundreds of the students."

Zabuza " that sure was fun."

Just hear by hear what he said shock both Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand Shirou only started tightening his left hand even more so.

Shirou closing his eyes to focus on transferring mana from his eyes and eyes to his legs. Without hesitation sprint full speed at the Zabuza clone.

Zabuza "HAHAHA your going to be the first genin I killed today!" He puts his sword front in center ready to slash red hair boy. Shirou pulls a flash bag paper left hand from ninja tool pack continues to run. Zabuza slash big sword down.

Kakashi "NOOO I told you not get involved Shirou." Says in his head I have use the Mangekyo Sharingan to get out this prison.

Shirou jump backward to dodge grab and the headband. The attack was meter away from his head which give him the opening he waiting for because at this moment big sword got itself stuck into the ground. Stuck the flash bang paper bomb on to the side the sword and just when everything about turn to a white flash.

Naruto "shadow clone justu!" four clones rush at Zabuza clone the real Naruto throws big shuriken at Sasuke which he catches midair throws at real Zabuza. Kakashi at this very moment activates his Mangekyo Sharingan "Kamui" and everything turns into a white flash.

The dust settles Zabuza cot the big shuriken but somehow Kakashi got himself free in the mist of the white flash.

Zabuza shock ask "how ,how did you escape from my water style prison."

Kakashi " who knows may I use a forbidden jutsu to escape."

Zabuza clone " now all you going died!" The clone begins to move when in out the ground Kakashi clone appears in out ground slabs Zabuza clone with kunai turn it back in water and Kakashi too turns back into water. Zabuza tries to sab Kakashi with big shrunken it's immediately block by his right. Kakashi drips of water running down his face giving a serious look which shocks Zabuza.

Kakashi "great plan Naruto also Shirou that was extremely reckless where you trying to died."

Shirou " yes I had get the headband somehow and on top that I need get an opening for Naruto plan to work." Turns around handing his friend headband to him.

Naruto proceeds to put his headband back on to his forehead with joyful smile "thank you."

Kakashi"I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What will you do." Zabuza jumps backwards dropping the big shrunken into the water. Both of them start making hand signs at the same time "WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUSTU!" Both water dragons clash against each other and splashes of water surface towards team 7.

Sasuke cover his face with one arm "GU!"The other three do the same thing. Sasuke takes notices what's going on, thinks that many hand signs in seconds plus he copied them all perfectly! Shirou has arm an over Tazuna chest thinks what is that ninjutsu? As more water splashes up wards in between Kakashi and Zabuza. Naruto who looks at odds what he seeing his sensei move close and is in stalemate holding off Zabuza large sword with a mirror kunai.

Zabuza looks at Kakashi thinks strange what's going on? They jump backward run around once more face each Zabuza tries to do his hidden mist jutsu but Kakashi copy his moves thinks my movements he's completely. Kakashi notices Zabuza body language says "reading them." Zabuza in a state of panic thoughts like did he read my mind? Continues to look at Kakashi Sharingan , THAT DAM!

Kakashi "freaky eye is pissing me off! Right?"

Zabuza "you can't beat me you red eye bastard!" His thoughts went from a state of panic to full on rage "DAMN YOU! I'LL MAKE IT SO YOU CAN NEVER OPEN THAT MOUTH AGAIN!" Thinks that , that is me? A shadow version right next to Kakashi that's not possible! AM I under one of his genjutsu because of that tome three Sharingan, Kakashi close his eyes at at the same time do's some hand signs reopens them "WATER EXPLOSION NO JUTSU!" Zabuza freaking out "what?! Impossible!" As wave of water pushes Zabuza body away from sea shore ."GUA YET I KEEP IT UP!"

Team 7 all say "GU!"

Zabuza body into a tree with two kunai at right arm and leg , thight "GU!"

Kakashi says in serious manner "it's over."

Zabuza says with shock "how can you see the future?"

Kakashi "yeah you're going to die." Then out know where two needles hit Zabuza neck little bit of blood comes out. All them are in complete shock Kakashi who's now standing on top of a tree branch see a person with long hair with a weird mask standing other tree branch right in front of him.

Mask person looks down at Zabuza body "HEHE you're right he's dead." Kakashi jump down and is inspecting Zabuza neck checking if there are any vital signs left. Thinks he really dead, then looks at newcomer.

Mask person "thank you very much very much. I been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

Kakashi "that mask you're a hidden mist hunter ninja."

Mask person "impressive you are correct."

Shirou " hunter ninja?"

Mask person "yes my duty is to hunt down rogue ninja. I'm a member of the hidden mist's hunter ninja team.

Kakashi observes the mask shinobi thinks from her voice and height she's probably not much older than Naruto and other two, yet she's a hunter ninja. On top of that she's not a normal kid.

Naruto angly looks at Zabuza body then points his finger at mask person "WHO ARE YOU?!"

Shirou " Naruto right."

Kakashi stands up from Zabuza body "don't worry you guys she's not an enemy."

Naruto faces his sensei and yells " I'M NOT ASKING THAT !THAT ZABUZA WAS KILLED A GUY THAT STRONG WAS KILLED BY KID! BY A KID NOT MUCH DIFFERENT FROM ME! WE LOOK STUPID! HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

Kakashi stands in front of Naruto " well I know how you feel. But this is also the truth." Then puts his hand on Naruto's yellow hair. "In this world there exists kids younger than you yet stronger than me." This somewhat bums yellow hair ninja out. The mask shinobi down puts Zabuza body ovet her shoulders "your battle is now over and now I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body with many secrets farewell." She puts her in front then buff.

Naruto " she gone!" Smoke appears.

Kakashi covers his Sharingan eye "HAAA now we have to get Tazuna back home let's go."

Tazuna says happily "HAHAHAH SUPER THANKS GUYS! Come over to my house and relax for while!"

Kakashi body falls flat on to the ground.

Shirou "HUH?! What's wrong?!"

The three genin say at the same "KAKASHI SENSEI!"

Kakashi head facing sideways thinks my body won't move the effects of using the Mangekyo Sharingan!

* * *

Tazuna house was built next to shore there is large wind mill tower next to. Inside the house a women name Tsunami 29 years old was Tazuna daughter who help place their sensei in bed.

Tsunami "are you alright sensei?"

Kakashi moves his upper body up "yeah I just can't really move for week or so."

Shirou who next to his sensei asks " how did you get out Zabuza water prison cause I of sworn Naruto plan work getting you free?"

Kakashi looks down at his right hand " its ability of the Sharingan I can tell that much but I wouldn't go in specific detail because how personal its tide to. The only reason I'm bed for week the Sharingan."

Shirou " the Sharingan is incredible but puts that much stress on your body. I guess you have to think before using it."

Kakashi " OW ,OW!" His body falls back on to the bed.

Shirou "don't push you self to hard sensei I can charge just how I acted with Kiritsugu."

Kakashi " thank you Shirou."

Sasuke hear those two conversation thinks what's so personal about giving details on how he escaped from Zabuza water prison.

Tazuna " well, we defeated that strong of a ninja this time. We should be safe for a while!"

Shirou puts his hand on his chin "by the way , who was masked kid?"

Kakashi " that's the mask worn by hidden mist special hunter ninja team. They are also known as body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace. A ninja's body has within its secrets of the village's ninjutsu. Information on different chakra types, herbs and other things that will reveal things about the village. For example if I died, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you don't be careful there's the danger that the enemy will steal your jutsu. A ninja's body can reveal important information. So by killing and disposing of the rogue ninjas who have left their villages. The hunter ninjas protect the information from getting out. They specialists who guard their village's secrets. no sound or no smell that is a ninja's end."

Shirou thinks it's similar how the mage association works and their magical crest which Kiritsugu told me and warren me about how screw up they are I should voided them . "So that monster Zabuza been chopped up and disposed of HUH?"

* * *

In a forest somewhere the mask shinobi has kit tools out. She gets a pair of scissors "first I'll cut the mouth cloth, drain some blood and Zabuza wakes up grabs the shinobi arm "that's alright I'll do it myself."

Mask shinobi " oh , you're already came back to life."

Zabuza pulls out the two needles from his neck "damn you sure are rough."

Mask shinobi "oh you shouldn't be so rough on yourself; you really will die pulling them out like that."

Zabuza asks "how long are you going to wear that stupid mask?"

Mask shinobi begins to take off the mask "it reminds me of the old days plus it was useful for this act." A young girl with some lip stick and a hidden mist headband with four sideways lines. " If I hadn't saved you definitely would have been killed."

Zabuza "if you were going to put me into a momentary death, you didn't have to use my neck could have aimed for a safer acupuncture point. You are annoying as always."

The shinobi girl with smile "you're right! I just didn't want to scar your beautiful body and the neck doesn't have much muscle. It's easier to hit the acupuncture points there. You shouldn't be able to move much for about a week. But you might be able to move pretty soon."

Zabuza looks at her serious " you are so pure and clever that's what I like about you."

Shinobi girl "HEHE that's because I'm just a kid, look the mist has cleared next time will you be alright?"

Zabuza "next time I will defeat the Sharingan."

* * *

Kakashi surprisingly wakes up which Shirou and Naruto are taken back from.

Tsunami " oh, Kakashi sensei you're awake."

Naruto " dam It I was about to draw on his face."

Shirou "that turned to fail."

Kakashi moves his upper body up again puts a hand on mask face thinks what this Zabuza is dead? I feel like I'm missing something very important. No something strange could I missed something?

Naruto ask curiously "what's wrong sensei?"

Kakashi "HUH well body erasing teams usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right there."

Shirou " what this mean?"

Kakashi "don't you see? How did that masked boy dispose of Zabuza's body?"

Shirou "HUH? We couldn't have known do to that masked shinobi took the body with her."

Kakashi "yeah if she needed proof of his work , She could have just taken the head. The weapon that she used to kill Zabuza."

Sasuke thinks simple needles. A look of horror on his face, "no way."

Shirou titans his left hand.

Kakashi " yeah exactly."

Tazuna asks "what are you guys talking about?"

Kakashi " mostly likely Zabuza is alive!"

Naruto shock expression yells " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?! KAKASHI SENSEI , YOU CHECKED AND SAID THAT HE WAS DEAD!"

Kakashi "yeah I did but that was most likely just a momentary death. The needle that hunter ninja used unless it hits a vital organ , it has a low probability of killing your opponent. It's even an item used by doctors in acupuncture therapy. Hunter ninja know about the body structure thoroughly putting a person in a momentary state of death is probably easy for them. First , She carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second , She used a weapon that has a low probability of killing. These two points indicate that her motive was not kill Zabuza but to save him. We can't ignore that possibility."

Tazuna " aren't you thinking too much? Hunter ninja are supposed to kill rogue ninjas."

Kakashi " no with all the suspicion we will prepare before it's too late. That's a shinobi rule. Plus, weather Zabuza is dead or alive. There's no assurances that Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi." Thinks HEH HEH actually happy that Zabuza might be alive.

Shirou asks " sensei what kind of preparing are we going to do? You can barely move."

Kakashi "HEHE you guys will receive training."

Naruto " HUH training?"

Shirou thinks Zabuza I will defeat you and make sure your horrific actions be brought to justice know madder what I save everyone by protecting Tazuna for he can complete the bright.

Kakashi " thanks to your reckless and idiotic move Shirou I manage to get free. You guys are growing rapidly especially Naruto you're improved the most."

Shirou looks at Naruto thinks he has improved little bit especially his behavior.

Kakashi "but obviously this is just training until I get better, you won't be able to defeat him without me."

Shirou in concerning voice " but sensei if Zabuza alive he could attack at anywhere shouldn't we be looking for him?"

Kakashi " about that a person put in a momentary death situation it should take a while before their body returns to normal."

Naruto in excited tone " so we train until then sounds like lot of fun!"

A little boy walks in with hat and overalls " that's not fun."

Naruto points his finger at the kid says in snotty tone "who the hell are you?!"

The little boy takes of his shoes and walks in bare footed on to the wooded floor.

Tazuna in concerning voice "OHH Inari where were you?!

Inari " welcome back grandpa."

Tsunami "Inari say hello to these people. They are ninjas who protected grandpa."

Inari comes to Tazuna and gives him a hag. Tazuna responds by patting his head "you're a good boy Inari.

The Naruto , Sasuke and Shirou have the same look on their faces of just being dumbstruck what going on.

* * *

**Hopefully you like this chapter go bye for now.**


	8. Training To Master Chakra Climbing

**A other chapter completed I any criticism would be helpful if you in joy this follow this story for more chapters to come.**

* * *

Inari the little boy who barley walks takes a few steps away from his grandpa points specifically points his finger at Naruto then looks at Tsunami casually states "mom they are going to die."

Naruto in a fit of rage "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Inari in a pessimistic tone " there's no way you can win against Gatou."

Naruto angrily points his finger at the little boy and Shirou who's grabbing his friends upper jacket which was blue to stop him from trying to punch the kid.

Naruto yells out " HEY INARI LISTEN! I AM A HERO WHO WILL ONE DAY BECOME AN INCREDIBLE STRONG NINJA CALLED HOKAGE! I DON'T KNOW THIS GATOU GUY , BUT HE'S NOTHING AGAINST ME!"

Inari still his pessimistic tone " what you stupid? There's no such thing as a hero !"

Naruto " WHAT!?"

Inari " if you don't want to die you should leave."

Shirou "that's where your wrong Inari a hero comes when there are people are in need of help and puts himself in danger in order to save them from a tragedy. I value what my step father in trusted on to me his dream become a hero of justice."

Inari angrily turns his back starts walking towards the sliding door.

Tazuna then ask "where are you going Inari?"

Inari opens the sliding door angrily says "to look at the ocean from my room!" The door closes very hard which makes a loud sound.

Tazuna " sorry about his behavior."

Naruto follows suit opening the sliding door going up the staircase reaching the second the second floor. Shirou who right behind him trying to make sure his friend doesn't do something he will regret.

Naruto " brat need to learn a lession."

They both take carefull steps threw out the second story wooden floor.

Shirou ask in quiet voice" do you hear something?"

Naruto gets close to the sliding door quietly says back " yea Inari his crying."

Inside the room Inari seating down on top his desk with the blinds open to big open ocean . Inari holding in his hands a photograph of his father drips of tears drop on to the glass cast.

Inari in a sobbing voice "dad."

Naruto with an depress expression looks down at the floor. Shirou raps his arm around Naruto neck " I think its best we leave him be."

Naruto says in depress voice " yea your probably right."

As they begin walking away from the sliding door.

* * *

Outside team 7 in a forest with green grass and dark wooded trees. They all look at their sensei.

Kakashi having crutches because it's the only way for him stand. " ok we will now start the training. To answer your question Shirou whether or not , we should be looking for Zabuza. One it be a waste of time trying find him. All that time could be used to prepare and be ready because we know where his going to attack."

Shirou " at the bridge."

Kakashi " exactly , now before we get start I need inform your guys on few things. I want talk about the shinobi ability chakra."

Naruto in dumbstruck voice " umm umm what's chakra again I can't remember?"

Shirou " Naruto was it because you use to not pay attention during class."

Naruto puts a hand behind his head" yea also HEHE I used to sleep during the hard classes."

Kakashi with dreaded face expression thinks oh this is bad.

Kakashi " listen Naruto I'm going to explain it simply. Somehow try to remember it with that slow brain of yours. Simply put , chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing a jutsu. That energy has two parts. The body energy that is in each of the billions of your cells and the spiritual energy gained through training other experiences. These two parts are combined. So by bringing out and releasing chakra , you can use a jutsu. This is done through the process of performing a seal with the hands."

Shirou thinks it bags up a question on how similar is magecraft and chakra are?

Naruto " hey , hey I didn't understand that complicated explanation but isn't that something you learn with your body?"

Sasuke "Naruto is right. We can already use jutsu."

Kakashi simply states" nope you guys are not using chakra properly."

Naruto angrily yells " WHAT?!"

Kakashi " well listen more you understand. " to release chakra means to bring out physical and spiritual energy mix them together within your body. Fire , water ,earth , lighting and based on what jutsu you use , the type and amount of chakra that is release will be differently. There are people like the first hokage who have rare chakra nature which is wood style. You guys are not using chakra effectively yet. Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra unless you control it properly the jutsu will be weaken or not work at all. By wasting energy , you won't be able to fight as long. These kinds of weaknesses will appear."

Naruto asks "so what should we do."

Kakashi " for starter learn how to control it. Through very tough training."

Shirou asks "what are we going to do?"

Kakashi puts one finger up to his face "HMM tree climbing! Yeah."

Naruto " sounds boring."

Shirou "what kind of training is that sensei?"

Kakashi "well listen until the end. This isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb without using your hands."

Naruto with smile on his face "sounds fun!"

Shirou asks " how exactly we are going to do that?"

Kakashi makes the CO hand sign " well watch." He turns arounds starts walking with crutches on to the tall tree.

This comes off as surprise to all three them

Naruto still smiling "he's climbing."

Sasuke "HMM?"

Shirou " walking vertically with just his legs?"

Kakashi now high up standing underneath the tree branch but from team 7 point of view their sensei is upside down. "You understand now? Gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can do ,once you can use chakra well."

Shirou " I see now."

Kakashi " the purpose of this training is first to teach you to control chakra. To bring out the proper amount to the specific area. As I said earlier, this is the most important aspect when using jutsu. This can be difficult for even a skilled ninja. The amount of chakra needed to climb a tree is small , but it must be exact and it is said that the bottom of the foot is the most difficult area to gather chakra. So basically if you can learn this control , you should be able to master any jutsu. Theoretically of couse. The second thing is for you to develop the stamina to control chakra property. Depending on jutsu controlling your chakra property can be very difficult. A ninja will usually be gathering his chakra during battle while constantly moving. These types of situations make controlling chakra even more difficult. That's why from this tree climbing you must gain the stamina needed for this proper control. Well me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anying. This is something you'll have to learn with your bodies.

Kakashi throws three kunai right in front all them "use these kunai's to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. So get some momentum and try running up the tree got it?"

Naruto yells happily " THIS TRAINING IS NOTHING TO ME! I can do it before breakfast! CAUSE I'M THE MOST IMPROVE!"

Kakashi " oh don't you stop the bragging pick a tree and hurry up and try to climb it."

Naruto makes the CO hand sign thinks ok first I gather chakra in my feet. The two do the same thing.

From Shirou point of view I feel the flow of chakra going to my feet also feels like very cold water running down my legs. Which is very different when I using my magecraft. The feeling I get is more of hot iron pipe running threw out my body. This may be more difficult for me cause I'm use to the hot iron pipe feeling. It just feels foreign to me I don't offend use chakra when I train.

Naruto "HERE I GO! All three them pick up a kunai start running to an individual tree. Naruto who runs into the tree and hits his head. "OUCH!"

Sasuke "GU! Runs up the tree his foot makes crack into the tree in turn loses control over his chakra. "UGH!" Before falling down he marks the tree with his black kunai in mist of falling does a back flip crutches down to the ground. Looks at his foot made and thinks I didn't think it would be this hard. Too much chakra and the wood cracks. But too little and you don't stick at all and that happens well that's about the different.

Sasuke looks at Naruto who's rolling side to side because how much his head hurts "AHH!" A loud sound of crack wood caches all their look in that direction. What surprise them is there now a big hole in the middle the tree which you can see throw. All this was cause by Shirou who on the ground having a arm behind his head.

Shirou " I may have use to much chakra."

Sasuke shock just by what he seeing .Thinks wait Shirou made that big hole threw the tree just how did he do it?

Kakashi calmly states " seems you more training when it comes to chakra control."

Shirou "your probably right sensei ." In his mind he knows the real truth that his body built a habit of forcefully opening magic circuits. The style on which he trains to opens magic circuits is now affecting how much chakra is being used to walk up the tree.

Naruto yell " WOW SHIROU THAT AMAZING HOW YOU MADE THAT HOLE IN THE TREE!"

Kakashi thinks this may take while for them grasp of course all them have an incomparably greater amount of chakra within them. If this training goes well they could be a powerful assets.

Naruto thinks ok I'm going to be first person complete this training and I'm not going lose either Sasuke or Shirou. I'm going to do it!

Shirou once more tries climbing up the tree with trying to focus control chakra with every single step. One step he makes a much smaller hole which doesn't go through the tree it's not perfect because he ends up falling down to the ground again.

Inari who's hiding behind a tree sees them training turns around starts walking away. Thinks PFT that's just waste of time. All sudden stops tightens his hand into a fist and remembers an image of his father smiling.

* * *

Inside a bedroom Zabuza assistant sees the door being open Gatou walks in with his two samurai bodyguards Zouri and Waraji.

Gatou states "so even you have come back defeated. It looks like the mist village ninjas are pretty pathetic." He continues to walk towards Zabuza bed stops to look at him. "You can't even avenge your men? And you call yourself a devil?

Zabuza assistant thinks an attack?

Gatou "hold on for a second. Hey there's no need to stay silent. As put and arm toward Zabuza neck. "how about!" Then Zabuza assistant grabs Gatou arm to stop him which comes off as surprise.

Zabuza assistant states " don't touch Zabuza with your dirty hands!"

Gatou " GU YOU!"

Two samurai bodyguards put out their swords. Just in flash She holding two swords her hands and its pointed up to their necks.

They both think no way moved in an instant. As they been caught off guard.

Zabuza assistant " you shouldn't done that I'm angry right now!"

Gatou yells in panic "ONE MORE TIME! IF YOU FAIL ONE MORE TIME , YOU WON'T BE WELCOME HERE ANYMORE REMEMBER!"

She drops the swords and Gatou and his bodyguards leave the room in panic.

She turns around to face her master once more. Zabuza "Haku you didn't have to."

Haku cuts him off "I know."

Zabuza " but it's too early to kill Gatou if we cause a commotion here , they will be after us again."

Haku says with a smile " we must be patient. Yeah you're right."

* * *

Naruto yells" AHH OUCH! He fell on to the ground again trying to climb the tree again.

Sasuke crutches on to the ground and looks at how many times he has mark the tree with his kunai.

As his other teammates look to be tired Shirou on the hand been continually trying his best on control the amount of chakra towards his feet . Even though few trees have been damage in process and it's because he's not use to using chakra for very long unlike his magic.

Kakashi continues observer thinks Naruto your chakra potential is mostly likely above Sasuke, Shirou and even above my own. Shirou seems to have the most Stamina out of all three them. Sasuke is the closes understanding how to tree walk. I'm really looking forward to this.

* * *

At the bridge building sight one the workers says " hey Tazuna!"

Tazuna turns around " what is it Gichi?"

Gichi "I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and can I stop working on the bridge?"

Tazuna yells "WHY IS THAT?! THIS IS SO SUDDEN NOT YOU TOO!"

Gichi states " Tazuna we've been close for a long time now. I want to help you , but if we continue this , Gatou will notice us. And if you get killed then what's the point? Why don't we quit building the bridge."

Tazuna turns around starts walking away "I can't do that. This bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge we starting building together believing it would bring resources into our poor country."

Gichi yells " BUT IF WE LOSE OUR LIVES!"

Tazuna " it's already noon let's stop for today. Gichi you don't have to come tomorrow."

* * *

All three them continue to run up the tree at the same time

Naruto yells " DAAA! Marks the tree with his kunai does a back flip lands on the ground he obverses the environment around him as sweat drips down from his face. Thinks dam it , dam it Sasuke keeps climbing higher and higher. Shirou still struggle climb hopefully he grasp it because right now he has improve but hasn't been able climb higher.

Sasuke marks tree then falls down to ground jumps side to side with other tree slits down to the ground. Thinks damn he's catching up to me.

Naruto looks at Sasuke thinks god damn it! No no stop thinking about Sasuke I'll just lose my concentration. I need to focus , focus.

Shirou marks tree and jumps down to the ground thinks I'm not having problems controlling my chakra any more but I am getting close in reaching Naruto height mark.

Naruto " ok here it goes!" As he about start running up the tree.

Sasuke " hey Naruto , Shirou!

Naruto falls face down to the ground. Stand up yells "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO FOCUS ?!"

Sasuke "well UMM."

Shirou " what is it ?"

Sasuke " how high do think you guys can go cause I be the first one to reach to the top of this tree."

Shirou " we shall see about that."

Naruto " no I be number one."

* * *

Inside the house everyone sits at the table and starts eating. Tsunami in the kitchen cooking and is behind Tazuna who's siting at the table with Inari. Sasuke sitting next to Inari facing , Naruto in front. Yellow hair ninja also has Kakashi sensei right be sign him. Shirou at the end of the table , looking at Tazuna.

Tazuna " wow this is super fun! It's been a long time since we ate with so many people."

Three boys gobbling down their food left and right finishing one bowl only to say "MORE!" At the exact same time as well.

Inari ask " why are you guys in a rush to eat?"

Naruto " we have to no matter what become stronger."

Kakashi thinks yup , yup but no need to throw up. "

Shirou turns his head around to see what Inari was looking at then asks " hey, why do you have a torn picture on the wall the wall? Is that person removed from the picture your father?"

Tsunami " yes it's my husband."

Tazuna looks down with depress expression " and the man called the hero of the city."

Inari gets up from his chair starts walking towards the door. Tsunami turns around sees her son walking away. Asks "Inari where are you going?!"

Inari stays silent and continues to walk to the door and close it.

Tsunami yells " INARI! Turns her head looking at Tazuna " FATHER I HAVE TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT MAN IN FRONT OF INARI!"

Shirou " I understand now why he's act that way."

Kakashi asks "there seems to be some kind of explanation."

Tazuna " Inari had a father not related by blood. They were very close like a real father and son Inari would a lot back then. But Inari has changed since the incident with his father. The word courage has been stolen from the people of this island and from Inari. Ever since that day because of that incident ."

Kakashi " that incident? What happen to Inari?"

Tazuna takes off his glasses starts rubbing his eyes " before I get to that , I first have to tell you about the man who was called the hero of this city."

Naruto says " hero?"

Tazuna looks down again with a depressed look " it was about 3 years ago Inari met that man.

* * *

_FLASH BACK _

_A boy holding a dog under his arm "wrong this is shooting star. He's my dog starting today!" _

_Inari having his arms being by two other boys yells " HE'S NOT SHOOTING STAR, THAT MY DOG! GIVE HIM BACK! DOGGY IS MY FRIEND! I WON'T GIVE HIM TO YOU!" _

_The boy with the dog yells "SHUT UP!" With devious smile he drops the dog into the ocean. _

_Inari see his dog drowning yells "DOGGY!"_

_The boy " HEHE that's what you get. I don't care about that dog anymore. Hey , let go of Inari." _

_Inari arms get free yells " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"_

_The boy "HEH He's your precious dog right hurry up and go save him. _

_Inari " GU….!" _

_The boy " what's wrong look Doggy going to die." _

_Inari looks down at his dog thinks I can't let him die! He's my only fiend but , but sorry Doggy I can't swim. _

_The boy " hey if he's your dog then jump in!" Kicks Inari into the ocean. _

_The other boy says " this bad Akana if he can't swim. _

_Inari trying not to drown yells "AHHH HELP ME!" _

_Akana " forget about him. Then do you want to go and save the pet?" _

_Inari "AHH I don't want to die someone save me!" _

_Dog " ruff." _

_Inori " Doggy!" _

_Tazuna narrates " As you can see right then Doggy remembered he could dog paddle." _

_The dog reach the shore the " hey shooting star is getting away chase him!" _

_Doggy "ruff!" _

_Inari starts to drown in the ocean thinks AHH help I'm finished , I'm going to die. _

_Inari opens his eyes to see the bright sun gets up and look at the man who's cooking fish next a fire. _

_The man "you finally awake Kid?" Turns his head around with smile "I yelled and taught those bad kids a lesson. Here eat." Gives Inari one the fish on stick. _

_Inari " you saved me?" _

_The man "you sure were getting picked on. I see so even your dog didn't help you? In my country dogs are very loyal animals. But you didn't try to save him either , so what can you expect?" _

_Inari " I was so scared I couldn't move. I wanted to save him but because I don't have any courage." _

_The man puts his hand on his head "yeah any kid your age would be afraid. But remember just this." _

_Inari "huh?"_

_The man "if you're a man choose a life of no regrets. For something that is precious to you no matter how tough how sad you must try and try and even if you lose your life protect it with these two arms. If you do that even if you die , the proof of a man's life will remain forever. Right? " _

_Inari with smile "yeah!" _

_Tazuna continues narrate " his name was Kaizaa freshman who came here to follow his dreams. After that , Kaiza and Inari became very close. It may have been because Inari real died before he got to know him. But He and Kaiza were inseparable like a real father and son. It was only a matter of time before Kaiza became part of the family and Kaiza was also a man the city needed. Kaiza save the city from the rain storm. After that in front of everyone Kaiza put to death by Gatou. Allegedly conducting terrorist activities against the Gatou Corporation! From that day Inari changed as did Tsunami and the whole city." _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

* * *

Sasuke ask " Shirou what do mean that you understand Inari the way he acts?"

Shirou " it's simple I told Naruto this before I don't know how the fire started but I was single survivor which killed my parents and 1000 people in destructive path ,it was Kiritsugu who save me from it. I still remember the look of joy on my adopted father face when he saved me. That's why I understand Inari cuz I felt same way for a time. Kiritsugu in trust his dream wanting ,to be a hero of justice on to me. So I must live up to his ideal and make sure I save everyone from a other tragedy. In sure no one goes threw I what experience with that orange hellish landscape seeing everyone being burnt alive."

Sasuke says " I see." Thinks in his head , if this all true I don't know how to respond because I know who killed my entire clan he trust me become an Avenger for I can kill my older brother Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**Thank you for reading **


	9. Calm Before Zabuza Mist Storm

**Chapter 8 is finally here and ready. There are three paths for each member of team 7. **

**Naruto is the hero's journey. **

**Shirou route of the tragic hero. **

**Sasuke path of tyrant.**

**Just giving outline of these characters where they are going. **

**Constructive criticism would be nice I can my story the best as possible for my readers. I'm taking the long route on this story because I want explore this fanfic version of fate stay night and Naruto. Also for the pay off to fell very emotional and satisfying because this a story first not overpower main character that do everything. Its still no fun writing that way that's my opinion disagree if you want. I'm staying true to what I believe in.**

**Follow this story or me when more chapters come out alright thank you now in joy.**

* * *

Naruto been quite for some time listening Tazuna story about Inari adopted father. Unconsciously get up from his char naturally trips to the ground because it.

Naruto "OW!"

Shirou asks " are you alright Naruto ?"

Kakashi states "if you're thinking of training , take the day off. You've released too much chakra anymore and you could die."

Naruto precedes to get up from the cold wooded floor " I'm fine Shirou thank you for asking but I'm going to prove that in this world heroes do exist!" Opens the sliding door out the cold windy ,forest night.

Kakashi thought it seems Shirou ideal being a hero of justice is rubbing off on Naruto a little bit ,that's nature given the fact Shirou treated Naruto like a human being not a monster. On top that his Naruto's first friend at the academy ,who's very selfless. The real question though Shirou adopted father Kiritsugu the mysterious man save him from that fire. He chooses to come to the hidden leaf why? There's to many questions that I need look into personally after this mission is over.

Sasuke gets from his chair begans to walk towards the siding door.

Shirou asks " are you going out to train as well I come with you?"

Sasuke turns his head around looking at Shirou with eyes full of hatred says in a seriously tone of voice " no I'm just getting some fresh air that's all !"

Shirou " alright Sasuke I just wanted to know." Thinks something is bugging him and his more annoyed than usual.

Sasuke as well open the sliding door then close it once he gets outside.

* * *

Sasuke a few feet away from the sliding door standing in patio looking up at the sky fully dark out no sight of a full moon or stars only pitch black darkness. With the wind breezing his face and hair just thinks in silence. Why Itachi WHY WHY WHY YOU HAVE TO KILL OUR IN ENTIRE CLAN FOR YOU BECOME STRONGER! Sometimes I just think how can my kind heart brother do this ?

Where you just faking to me from the very begin? If that's the case I TRULY HATE YOU EVEN MORE SO! ONCE I KILL YOU I WILL FINALLY BE AVERGER MAKE SURE YOU BE THE FIRST AND LAST PERSON I KILL ITACHI! At the same time I'm starting feel little bit happy when I train with Naruto and Shirou but there's this burning pain in my dark lonely heart along with it.

Just weird because Naruto is annoying and Shirou now I have mixed feeling about you. From the very beginning you came off as goody two shoes boy at the academy. Who helped everyone in the class room it came off as if your life didn't matter so long as you were selfless and, holed up your only believe being a hero of justice. Some ways you're more resilient then me given what I learn about you that fire.

As for Naruto annoying but understanding the feeling of being a lone because you been lone for years now , struggle to overcome it. We all can connect each other in some way.

Sasuke who's finally come down turns around opens the sliding door walks in to the room closes the door and seats back in his seat facing Kakashi.

* * *

Haku at this point in a forest picking flowers off the ground notices a bird left shoulder. Seeing Naruto sleep a feet few feet away with birds pacing at his body. She stands up from the ground walks towards the yellow hair boy who has kunai in his left hand. When she gets close to him puts arm out.

* * *

Morning

Shirou "YAWN AH!"

Tazuna "Naruto didn't come back again last night?"

Shirou rubs his eyes "he's been climbing trees all alone since he heard your story. He's very simply but maybe I should check up on him?"

Tsunami " yea I hope he's alright. A child all alone at night in the woods."

Kakashi "don't worry! He might not look it, but He's a true ninja."

Sasuke " I don't know it wouldn't surprise me if he was dead that moron."

Inari who back at the table stays quite.

* * *

Haku hand is very close to Naruto neck moves her on to his shoulder to wake him up.

Naruto wakes up in a groggy state of mind "HN?"

Haku in claim full manner " you'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this."

A few minutes past Naruto fully wake now helping this young beautiful lady picking up plants.

Naruto asks "this plant is medicine?"

Haku "thanks for helping out."

Naruto " you sure are working early lady."

Haku "you too. What are you doing here at this time of the morning?"

Naruto states " training!"

Haku a surprise a little bit asks "you and that headband could you be a ninja?"

Naruto yells with excitement " YOU NOTICED!? YEAH , I'M A NINJA!"

Haku ask "why are you training?"

Naruto "because I want to become stronger!"

Haku "HMM but you already look plenty strong."

Naruto yells "NO NO! I WANT TO BECOME EVEN STRONGER!

Haku continues ask " why is that?"

Naruto " so I can become the best shinobi in my village! I'm going to make everyone acknowledge my strength! Right now I need to prove to someone."

Haku " is that for someone else or for yourself?"

Naruto " HA?"

Haku starts giggling to herself.

Naruto ask yells " WHAT SO FUNNY?"

Haku ask "do you have someone who is important to you?"

Naruto " yeah there a friend who has red hair his name Shirou but why this important?"

Haku " see when a person has something important to protect that's when they truly become strong."

Naruto " yeah I understand that very well. Just like Shirou his ideal to save everyone."

Haku " that's idealistic but what do you take from your friend's ideal?"

Naruto " I just want save my friends from danger that's what I take from Shirou ideal."

Haku grabs her basket and stands up " you will become strong. Let's meet again somewhere.

Naruto "sure!"

She turns her back starts walking away.

* * *

_FLASH BACK _

_Zabuza moves his chest up right on the bed " Haku I have to tell you something important I notice when fighting Kakashi and those three runt's." _

_Haku " you need to rest master Zabuza but what is it?" _

_Zabuza " when I saw red hair brat rush at me I saw a look of not fearfully of death in his eyes. It's the look that only a few shinobi have in this world. If this brat survives this mission , one day he will become a truly perfect tool as a shinobi I bet on that much. That's why he's dangerous because humans naturally uncurious know when situation is murderous run away as responds. This kid at his age is something else an in body meant of the ideal shinobi should be. Fearless of death always fighting in the toughest situation's never underestimate their a opponents." _

_Haku " an body meant of the ideal shinobi should be ,is that even possible?" _

_Zabuza " may be, cause life brings the unexpected on what's impossible to possible into the shinobi world." _

_FLASH BACK OVER _

* * *

Sasuke walks towards Naruto noticing that girl in the process thinks who's that .

* * *

The next day morning on the seventh morning.

Kakashi ask "where is Naruto and Shirou ? They left last night. On top of that Sasuke went off on a walk hasn't come back."

A kunai lands on grassy ground Kakashi looks at for few moments. Looks up to find Shirou and Naruto high up in the tree, sitting on a tree branch.

Naruto yells" WHAT DO YOU THINK ? LOOK HOW HIGH WE CAN CLIMB NOW!"

Shirou " yea sensei."

Kakashi " you guys improve lot in few day."

Naruto " really sensei."

Kakashi starts walking back to the house.

* * *

Kakashi doing push-ups with Tazuna and Shirou seating on his back

Tazuna " I wanted to ask you earlier but why are you still here when I lied to about this mission?

Kakashi states "to abandon your duty is not courageous. Below the courageous there is nothing. These are the fourth hokage's words. That is the way of the shinobi. Don't move because of money alone."

Kakashi stand up leaving Shirou and Tazuna on the floor. Looks at his right hand thinks my body is almost back normal it take some time before most the mangekyou sharingan effect s wear off.

* * *

Zabuza seats up on his bed crunches red apple with one hand.

Haku stands in front of him "you are almost all better."

Zabuza " yes! We should go soon , Haku."

Haku "yes."

* * *

In light of the crescent moon shining forest at night the three boys were standing at the highest tree branch. Sasuke on the right tree with moon in background was cover in darkness. Shirou on middle tree crescent moon met the darker side. Naruto stand the left tree where crescent moon shining black forest with its light.

Sasuke "let's go back?"

Shirou "I'm ready to climb down now."

Naruto "yeah!"

* * *

Shirou walks in into the room having both Sasuke and Naruto around his arms making sure they don't fall to the ground.

Tazuna who's sitting at the table with Inari on left and Kakashi right side.

Tazuna "Oh you guys are finally back. What's this you guys look super and worn out?"

Naruto " heh three us."

Sasuke thinks training until he's too exhausted to move what an idiot. Still somewhat surprising Shirou not really exhausted after all the training to climb the top tree branch.

Shirou " made to the top."

Kakashi states " all right Naruto , Shirou , Sasuke starting tomorrow you guys will also help protect Tazuna."

Naruto yells " OK!"

Three boys each sit in their own respectful seats.

Tazuna with joy full smile "HEHE , I'm also worn out from today's bridge work. At any rate the bridge is almost complete."

Tsunami pouring sopme tea into Inari cup " Naruto father don't overdo it ok?"

Naruto puts his head down on the table and falls asleep "UGH."

Inari just looks a Naruto remembers his adopted father arms cut off with blood dripping from them and his body hanging on wooded cross . Finally the look of despair in his eyes . Inari eyes start drip tears down his face. Thinks why why just why.

Naruto opens his eyes "what?"

Inari yells in anger and loss of hope "WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TO TRY SO HARD?! NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATOU'S MEN! NO MATTER WHAT GLORIOUS CLAIMS YOU MAKE OR HOW HARD YOU WORK. WHEN FACING THE STRONG , THE WEAK WILL ONLY END UP GETTING KILLED!"

This comes off as surprise to everyone but Naruto just unaffected.

Naruto cold manner "whatever kid I'm not like you."

Inari yells " I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY , YET YOU'RE BEING SO NOISY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOWABOUT ME?! I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU, YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND ACTING SO CHEERFUL , YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!"

Naruto " so it's ok for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day? JUST KEEP ON CRYING FOREVER YOU IDIOT! YOU LITTLE SISSY!"

Inari with sad smile tears continue to drip down his face and Naruto gets up from his char starts walking.

Shirou stands up " Naruto, Inari has similar experiences like me .You don't need be so harsh on him because I felt the same for a time."

Naruto " I know because how much I look up to you Shirou that why I can't let Inari be a cry baby. You were able to continue being your selfless self even in the darkest of times. That's also why I have a problem with him because your first person who treated me like a human being unlike the rest of the village."

* * *

Inari seating on edge wooden bridge goes half way around the house because the sea water. He looking at crescent moon then notices Kakashi standing behind him.

Kakashi "can I join you?" Seats down next to him " well ,Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said. Something he just doesn't uses his head. Tazuna told us about your father. Like you Naruto also grew up without a father. Actually he's never known his parents and he's never even had a single friend up in until Shirou move to the village. I do know who most like likely to understand you the most out of all us."

Inari asks " who?"

Kakashi smiles under his mask " Shirou of course I learned recently about his past how similar to yours."

Inari "Shirou HUH!"

Kakashi " but back on Naruto the truth is , he's had a rougher past than you. But I have never once seen him cry or complain. He's always trying his best to get people to acknowledge edge him for that dream of wanting to be hokage ,he'd risk his life anytime. He's probably sick and tired of crying. He knows what it really means to be strong just like your father."

Inari asks " what's the different between Shirou and Naruto they seem similar enough?"

Kakashi " that's a good question it may seem that way from the outside they both are individually different."

Inari asks "how?"

Kakashi " well for starts their dreams are different Shirou wants to be a hero of justice save everyone and I told about Naruto dream. From my perspective the key different is Shirou too idealistic and wants to live in world where everyone happy the upside to that he able to influence Naruto do the right thing when it matters the most. It really seems Shirou is the middle child between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto very hard head at times is more self of aware then people realize."

Inari " HUH when you said Shirou the middle child what did you mean by that?"

Kakashi " what I mean is Shirou has characteristic of both Naruto and Sasuke individually possess."

Inari "the point is Naruto doesn't seem to be able to not be concerned about you."

Inari point of view it was an eye opener just to realize people from a long ways foreign land understand the pain of losing someone you looked up and care for most your life.

* * *

_Everything around me looks to be slow as I ran at Zabuza but I see his large metal sword ready to cut me in half like a slice of butter. That large metal sword and ,its long metal grip and the big hole at the top sword. Whoever made that sword must have been skilled black smith to create a beautiful heavy sword like that. I can't stop noticing the different characteristic of Zabuza sword. I mean there something about that I just like. Their history about this specific sword I can just tell. Sword are tool but they have heart and resilience of the black smith who took time to forge the shape of the blade itself. Making Zabuza sword from raw steel and putting it in a very hot stream furnace. Where it stay there in the middle of all that hot orange fiery flame, melting it down into liquid steel. Just take steel out furnace cool it down in water then pull out to forge the steel into sword and with blacksmiths tools. _

* * *

Shirou wakes up from his deep sleep noticing everyone still just a sleep. Shirou takes the blanket off him stands up walks to the wall where his bag is open it and grabs steel pipe. Open/closes sliding door walks outside into the forest still seeing crescent moon. Walks towards the large tree seats and down on soft green glass. Just face the tree in front of him.

Finally closes his eyes " trace on structural grasp." In his mind he sees one green line. As his mind begins to analyze the shape of steel pipe with his magecraft. Thinks I haven't been able train with my magecraft because I was learning chakra control and walking alongside the tree with just my feet.

When I look back at my fight against Zabuza I prepare to die because help and saving people is reward on its own. I feel my very needs should not be equal to other people's needs. Other peoples need come first before my own. What value does my life have compare others who still going through tragedies like Inari and this country in the hands of Gatou.

I HATE IT I HATE I HATE I THE THOUGHT OF SAVING THE MANY BUT NOT THE FEW. I find that to be immoral not to try save the few. I mean is wrong wanting a world where everyone shares their happiness with others and live in peace. The only thing I want is to save everyone just like how I felt when Kiritsugu saved me from that fire.

I will continue fight to my dying breath cause I really hate seeing people being hurt by others . Also I hate my life being saved by others. It takes value away from my life in being save others cause I'm the one who should putting my life on the line save people's lives. I don't want to kill people like Zabuza because I just want save them from themselves.

At the same time though I want bridge being finish for the people of this country to be happy again. Do I really have chosen between who lives and who dies. Isn't there other way where I get to save both at the same time because I generally don't want Naruto and Sasuke to die in the hands of Zabuza.

* * *

**Hopefully you joy this chapter**


	10. Climax Way of Shinobi Paths

**Since I'm some what finish with this arc I want explain when specifically the holy grail war going to start it in those days before Naruto fights Neji in the chunin exams. Where Naruto learns the summoning jutsu from Jiraiya. Shirou will a unique summon that goes back to King Arthur lore.**

**So be expecting a fate charcher be showing up next chapter. Message me if you have any questions I love responding. **

**Follow me or this story for more up coming chapters. **

* * *

In the mist of night sky Shirou who still training under the tree. When unexpected visitor interrupts his concentration and standing behind him.

Sasuke asks "what are you doing out here?"

Shirou turns his head around responds " training , I didn't expect you be out here around this time Sasuke?"

Sasuke "just couldn't sleep well give the possible of fighting Zabuza again. Let me ask something were you afraid at all to fight Zabuza?"

Shirou " well if I'm being honesty with myself at first I felt nothing when looking at him. The only thing I felt was how nice his sword is also angry when learning about his past. I'm determined defeat Zabuza again even if it kills me."

Sasuke " but how are you going to defeat Zabuza?"

Shirou " I have idea but I'm too sure it work though."

* * *

MORNING

Kakashi turns his head round " goodbye! Please take care of Naruto. He's pushed his body to the limit. I don't he'll be able to move today." As Tazuna , Sasuke and Shirou continue walking away from the house.

Tazuna "ok let's go."

Tsunami " yes" to Kakashi

* * *

Its at this point Zabuza take off microphone head set as him and Haku are in a boat moving under the unfinished bridge.

As Zabuza drops the mic on floor of the boat hear Gatou voice " is the ambush ready? HEY ZABUZA ARE YOU LISTENING? HEY!"

Haku puts on the same mask as before.

Zabuzu "shall we go Haku?"

Haku "yes."

* * *

Naruto who just woke up " AHHHH! I OVER-SLEPT!"

Naruto opens the sliding door looking left and right very quickly. Ask "hey! Hey! Where everyone?"

Tsunami who on the floor knitting and Inari helping out.

Tsunami "oh! Naruto you're already awake? Sensei said that you should rest."

Naruto close door walks away from it. Then takes off his pajamas "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! THEY LEFT ME BEHIND! I'M OFF"

* * *

Naruto who outside jumping tree branch to tree branch. " DAMN! THEY SHOULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP!"

Continues jumping hears "RUSTLE!"

Naruto "HUH?" Thinks what the?

* * *

It came as surprise to Tazuna because at the end of the unfinished bridge five workers are on the floor with bits and pieces of blood around them.

Tazuna in horror voice yells " WHA- WHAT'S THIS?!"

Tazuna crouches next to one the workers lifts up his head asks " WHAT?! What happen?!"

Worker injuries voice "a monster!"

Kakashi thinks can it be.

* * *

Tsunami "Inari help me with the dishes!

Inari voice threw the kitchen "okaaay ,but I'm in the bathroom right now!"

Outside of the house Gatou two samurai body guards both "HEH"

* * *

A gust of mist starts coming Kakashi thinks this mist?"

As they all in a circle covering each other's back Kakashi states " HERE THEY COME!"

Both Shirou and Sasuke pull out kunai.

Kakashi makes a hand sign with one hand thinks so he alive and already here.

Sasuke body once again starts sharking in echoing voice Zabuza "long time no see Kakashi. I see you're still with those brats he's shaking again poor kid. That red hair brat who's not afraid of being killed at any moment!"

Instantly they are surround by Zabuza clones from all sides even in the middle.

Sasuke with smile on his face "I'm shaking from excitement!"

Kakashi "do it!"

Sasuke instantly with two kunaiin hands destroys Zabuza water clones. Thinks you can't fool me!

Zabuza stands next to Haku "hmm he saw through the water clones. That brat has grown. It looks like a rival has appeared eh Haku?"

Haku " it does indeed."

All them look at other side the bridge Kakashi "it seems my thinking was right on the mark." As he puts his hand in the pants pockets. "She's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing right next to him and all."

Sasuke confidences "I'll fight her."

Shirou " Sasuke what about teamwork?"

Sasuke " we really can't do teamwork give the fact Naruto not here but you need protect Tazuna from Zabuza . How we defeat is by divided and conquer. Im just compensating seen we're one teammate down."

Shirou "got it."

Zabuza "an impressive young though the water clones not as strong compare to the original."

Haku "still very impressive."

Zabuza " go but we have gained the first advantage."

Haku "yes."

She rushes and spins at with her needle which clash against Sasuke kunai.

Sasuke thinks what?!

* * *

Gatou two samurai body guards break into side of the house wall. Tsunami who cleaning the table stops turns around with shocking face expression.

Samurai guard "are you Tazuna's daughter? Sorry but you're coming with us."

* * *

Inari is washing his hands when he hears "KYAA!"

Tsunami body push to the floor and back against the kitchen cabinet as she see the table is broken in half. Two men stand in front of her. Inari walks in sees what's going on.

Inari yells " MOM!"

One the Samurai turns his head around " what there's a kid?"

Tsunami yells back " DON'T COME! RUN AWAY!"

First samurai asks "should we take him too?"

Second samurai states "we only need one hostage."

Inari with scary expression thinks hostage?!

First samurai pulls out a katana "then hehe should I kill him?"

Tsunami yells "WAIT? If you touch that child I will bite my tongue and kill myself. YOU WANT A HOSTAGE RIGHT?"

Inari eyes begun to fill with tears.

Second samurai turns his head "heh thank your mom kid.

First samurai "damn I wanted to cut something."

Second samurai "give it a rest you just cut up a bunch of stuff. Let's hurry up and take her."

Inari as tears continue dripping down his face thinks mom I'm sorry , I'm so sorry. I'm a weak kid so I can't protect you and I don't want to die. I'm afraid , _YOU LITTLE SISSY! _He looks down at his remembers all the people who told him otherwise. Wipes the tears off his face with one arm stands up and thinks I will also be able to become strong dad?!

* * *

Outside first samurai "hehe looking at that pretty skin makes me want cut it."

Second samurai says to Tsunami who has her hands tied with rope. "Walk faster."

Inari states " WAIT!"

The three them turn around to face Inari.

First samurai "it's that kid."

Tsunami yells "INARI!

Inari yells " GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!" Start rushing at them.

First samurai states "geez stupid kid."

Second Samurai " cut him."

First samurai "sure."

As they begun to pull out their katana's Tsunami looks on with horror.

Tsunami yells "INARI!"

Inari close his eyes continues running at them.

When they cut in half a wood stamp instead this comes as shock. Cause Naruto stands behind them laying Tsunami body on the wooded bridge as well Inari.

Naruto states "sorry for being late."

First samurai " substitution jutsu."

Naruto " but a hero usually shows up at the last second."

Inari in shocking voice "Naruto!"

Naruto "great job Inari!"

First samurai " well , well if it isn't one of the loser ninjas Tazuna hired.

Naruto "thanks to you distracting them , I was able to save your mom."

Inari yells " ARE YOU GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?"

Naruto " yeah."

As he pulls out two shuriken and throw it them. Of cause they deflected it with their katanas.

First samurai "heh, like that will work against us!"

Naruto states "idiots." As two clones come up kick them in the head knocking them out.

Inari " how did you know those samurai were coming here?"

Naruto states " there was a cut up boar in the forest. Then there were also a bunch of trees and stuff that had sword marks on them. They seemed to be heading towards your house so I got worried. Never minded that. Inari sorry about it seems Shirou was right I was being too harsh on you."

Inari "huh?"

Naruto "puts his hand behind his head "sorry for calling you a sissy forget it."

Naruto moves his hand on to Inari head "you're strong!"

Inari eyes begun drip with tears then wipes them off with his arm. "Damn it I decided I wasn't going to cry anymore. You're going to make fun of me a crybaby."

Naruto "what are you talking about?" Remembers.

"_Because five years ago I lost my parents' home and self in that fire after I was saved by Kiritsugu I myself promises not to let another get hurt to become a hero of justice. I hate seeing people being hurt by others."_

With cheerful smile Naruto " its alright to cry when you're happy!"

Inari starts crying again thinks Naruto.

Naruto tides the two samurai up and covers their mouths with duct tape.

Naruto "if they attacked here , then the bridge could also be in danger. I can count on you here right?"

Inari puts arm up to his face to stop more tears from dropping " yup."

Naruto starts running to the direction of the bridge " man, it sure is tough being a hero!"

Inari "it sure is!"

* * *

Sasuke and Haku continue clashing with every single strike. The area is filled with sounds of metal.

As Zabuza continues to observe the battle thinks ah he can keep up with that speed.

Kakashi "Shirou stay and continue protecting Tazuna and don't leave my side. We'll continue let Sasuke handle her. I repeat myself don't do anything stupid just like last time."

Shirou "yeah but I can't promise anything sensei. "

Kakashi " just protect Tazuna at with any means necessary."

Shirou " got it."

* * *

As Sasuke and Haku arms are in a stalemate against each other. Sasuke can't move his kunai any further Haku as well stuck unable to her needle.

Haku "I don't want to kill you. But you won't stand will you?" She then uses her left to make a hand sign.

Sasuke with smile "don't be foolish."

Haku states "I see but won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time plus I've already gained two advantages."

Sasuke asks "two advantages?"

Haku "the first is the water on the ground and second is that I have occupied one of your arms. You will now only be able to ruin from my attacks." It's at this point Haku with one hand starts doing hand signs very fast.

Sasuke face expression shock on what he seeing thinks what with one hand?!

Kakashi observes thinks with one hand I've never seen that before.

Haku " special jutsu flying water needles."

All the water around him and Haku turn into needles!

Shirou yells " SASUKE!"

Kakashi states "Shirou trust in your comrades!"

Shirou "I can't sensei cause I hate seeing people being hurt by others!" Starts to move Kakashi moves as well specially in front him. Shirou only see his sensei hold one his arms.

Kakashi " this isn't the time to reckless and have a minded set that self-destructive like I said before trust your comrades!"

Shirou " but sensei I need to save him!"

Kakashi " your be killed that doesn't change our odds of winning any better."

Shirou " I don't care so long I live up being a hero of justice!"

Kakashi " I told all you that I won't let my comrades to die in any case our opponents skill shinobi. Just think rationally cause if Tazuna dies then you won't be saving anyone from Gatou's grip. "

Shirou "I know."

It's at this point Shirou stop argue and irrationally towards his sensei.

Shirou thinks I know Kakashi sensei is right but still I hate the thought of saving the many over the few cause they both deserve to save no matter what.

Kakashi lets go of Shirou arm.

Zabuza thinks doesn't want to kill is that true Haku. Though red head may be one day become a perfect tool as shinobi it may be possibly I was wrong do to his reckless in saving his comrades.

Sasuke who at this point has his eyes and having one hand doing a hand sign. Thinks remember the training concentrate my chakra to the legs. As water needle start coming in close to his body he instantly jumps in the air leaving her water trap. The needles turn into water dropping back onto the ground.

Haku slides backwards "he's gone?!"

She instantly jumps backwards four times cause four shuriken hitting her position from the air sliding back little bit.

Sasuke stands behind Haku " you're pretty slow from now on you will only be able to run from my attacks. "

Sasuke with one kunai in his hands goes in for the stab! Only for Haku quickly turn around and block Sasuke arm with her own arm. Sasuke responds by throw the kunai at her. Haku dodges to the ground.

He goes in for the kick and launches her body a few feet back.

Zabuza shocking expression thinks what Haku lost in speed?!

Haku " Gu…!"

Sasuke states " looks like I have the advantage in."

Kakashi " I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them brats. Sasuke is the leaf village's number one rookie. Shirou is best comrade in the village and the other one is the show-off hyper-active number one loudest ninja in the village."

Zabuza " HEHEHEHEHE. Haku , do you realize at this rate we'll be driven back."

Haku "yeah we can't have that." As her chakra begins to flow up to the sky.

Sasuke thinks what's this chill?

Haku makes a hand sign and all the water around him and her turns into ice " **special jutsu demonic ice mirrors.**"

She walks into one the ice mirrors.

Kakashi thinks what's this jutsu?!

Shirou "HUH!?"

All round Sasuke sees copies of her in the ice mirrors.

Shirou " sensei we need to do something."

Kakashi " damn it I be the one saving Sasuke."

Kakashi jumps toward the ice mirror's when Zabuza blocks his way.

Zabuza " hey , your opponent is me and against that jutsu he's finished."

* * *

Haku echoes voice threw the mirrors "well shall I begin?"

Sasuke with a shocking expression thinks what , what are these mirrors?

Haku states " I'll show my real speed!"

Instantly Sasuke is put on guard because how fast Haku speed threw out the mirrors.

Sasuke yells "AHH!"

* * *

Kakashi " Sasuke!"

Sasuke voice is heard "GUAA!"

Zabuza states "if you get by me, I'll kill those two."

Kakashi " damn!"

Shirou " Sasuke !"

Sasuke yells "AWW!"

Shirou " Kakashi sensei doesn't want me leaving his side so I protect you but I got help Sasuke somehow."

Tazuna asks "what you planning to do?"

Shirou pulls out his bow and one regular arrow " if only I known how difficult this mission was going to be I would have brought some explosive arrows instead."

Tazuna " sorry about not informing you guys."

Shirou " don't be sorry after all you were tough position with Gatou. I blame on myself for not being more prepared."

Tazuna ask "what are you going to do with that arrow?"

Shirou "test how thick those ice mirrors are."

Shirou pull back the bows string and fires arrow . When Haku comes out one the mirrors catches the arrow.

Shirou thinks dam I didn't expect her to come out the mirrors and catch the arrow.

When out of nowhere a spitting shriken hits her mask.

As she hits to the ground "UGH!"

It catches everyone attention when buff of smoke appears.

Shirou asks " who?"

Sasuke who's on the ground and his face is all bloody up thinks that idiot show off hyper active number one loudest ninja?

Naruto " Naruto Uzumarki has finally arrived! NOW THAT I'M HERE EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE! THE MAIN CHARACTER OF A STORY USUALLY SHOWS UP IN THESE TYPES OF SITUATIONS AND INSTANTLY KICKS THE ENEMY'S ASS!"

Kakashi who dumbstruck just by hearing this thinks geez that idiot! What kind of loud entrance is that and he calls himself a ninja? I thought Shirou was bad at this hero thing but damn.

Shirou voice filled with joy "NARUTO!"

Zabuza thinks that brat.

Sasuke thinks you talk too much.

Haku remembers something about yellow hair ninja

"_Training I want to become stronger!" _

Five shriken are thrown in the direction of Zabuza and Kakashi. They both look shocked.

Kakashi "damn!"

Haku responds throws five needles as well.

Naruto pulls out a kunai thinks here it comes.

The shrikens hit to the ground by Haku needles.

Naruto thinks what?

Zabuza states " Haku whats the meaning of this?"

Haku " Zabuza these kids please let me fight them my way."

Zabuza " So you don't want me to interfere Haku? You're as soft as always."

Sasuke get up off the ground and examine his body there cuts on both arms thinks soft he's right. Attacking with needles , yet not aiming at high damage areas. Is she trying not to kill me? But what's this jutsu? Having clones in the mirrors all throwing needles at the same time.

No , it's too fast for that. I can't even see where they are coming from. If it was shadow clone jutsu then why the mirrors? These mirrors serve some kind of purpose in this attack. Well with me on the inside and Shirou using his bow helping Naruto attacking from the outside.

Shockingly Naruto stands in front of him.

Naruto " hey! I save you!"

Sasuke yells " WHY DID YOU COME INSIDE THE MIRRORS?! DAMN IT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

Naruto yells back " WHAT DID YOU SAY! I COME TO SAVE YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I WHAT I GET?!"

Kakashi with doll expression thinks though I told Shirou not be reckless and I didn't expect Naruto to be here. In the process him and Shirou keep on lowing my expectations when comes to these situations. To Shirou credit he manage to listen to me. Well that's Naruto he comes to help yet makes things worse. If I go them then Tazuna will be in danger. But I can't just leave them. If I use a shadow clone he'll just stop me with his water clone. I'll just waste chakra.

* * *

Haku slips back into the mirror and she looks at Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke thinks ok there's the real one. As he was about to pull out a kunai.

Haku states "over here."

Sasuke looks behind him she not there turn his head forward. Thinks then I'll just break theses mirrors! Start forming hand signs.

Naruto asks " what's going on here?"

Sasuke thinks fire technique! If these mirrors are made of ice then.

Sasuke "** grand fire ball jutsu**." A big fire ball engulfs the mirrors.

Just to find out it didn't really melt the ice mirrors. As drips of water begun to fall down to ground from the mirrors they look completely shocked.

Naruto " it didn't do anything!"

Haku looks at the boys states "you can't melt this ice with that level of fire."

Sasuke "damn."

Instantly both Naruto and Sasuke get hit by needles from all sides!

Naruto yells " WAA!"

Sasuke yells "GUAA!"

They hit the ground and needles keeping on being throw over and over again.

Naruto thinks attacking from everywhere! A shadow clone?! "Where's the real one?!"

Haku " trying to follow with your eyes is impossible. You will never be able to catch me."

Naruto makes a cross with hands yells " **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**"

Sasuke "don't!"

Naruto summons a lot shadow clones to each individually attack a mirror around him.

Naruto " then I'll find the real one by crushing all them all!"

One by one Haku destroys each shadow clone Naruto had summoned. Turn the area into smoke.

Naruto gets kick backwards yells " UWAA!" To the ground .

Haku inside the mirror states " this jutsu uses the mirror's reflection to transport me. From my point of view you seem to be moving in slowing motion.

* * *

Kakashi thinks I knew it. "for that kid to master a jutsu like that.

Zabuza still stand in front of him "HEHE."

Shirou asks "a jutsu like that?"

Kakashi states " a kekei genka! A deep blood lineage superior genealogy. It's a jutsu passed down by your ancestors."

Shirou "them!"

Kakashi " yeah you could compare it to my sharingan. Even I couldn't copy it. It's impossible to defeat."

* * *

Naruto still on the ground "damn it! So what! I can't die here I have a dream that I must fulfill."

Haku looks at him again remembers

"_To become the best ninja in my village and have everyone acknowledge me!" _

Haku thinks dreams.

* * *

_FLASH BACK _

_Zabuza looks at the girl "HEHE what an unfortunate child." Then crouches to the girl's level _

_seeing a collar with a chain around her neck. " A brat like you is not wanted by anyone, you will die neither freedom nor dreams." _

_She says with smile "you have the same eyes as me." _

_Which shock him the most. _

* * *

_FLASH BACK OVER _

Haku states " becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me. If possible I don't want to have to kill you. Nor want to have to kill me. But if you come at me I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi.

This bridge is the place where we fight to defend our dreams. Me , for my dream and you and your dreams. Please don't hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that person's dreams come true. That is my dream."

* * *

Shirou yells " NARUTO , SASUKE DON' T GIVE UP YET BECAUSE YOUR FIGHTING FOR YOUR IDEALS AS WELL!"

Kakashi "no Shirou don't egg them on."

Shirou "HUH?"

Kakashi "even if they could somehow defeat that technique , they cannot beat that girl."

Shirou asks " what do you mean sensei!?"

Zabuza "HEHEHEHEHE. They don't have the strength to destroy their hearts and kill another person. That young man knows the true pain of being of a shinobi. A real shinobi can't be created in a peaceful village like yours because you can't gain the most important things. The experience of killing."

Shirou " I wouldn't want them walk down that path. I will save them from themselves and I will sacrifice myself in order for them live in place where everyone can share their happiness others because that's what's a hero of justice does!"

Zabuza " Kakashi you have very interesting brat."

Kakashi " sorry but I'm going to end this instantly!" He starts lifts up his headband.

Zabuza "HEHE. Sharingan again? Is that the only you can do?"

Just as Kakashi about to lifts up his headband Zabuza comes rushing in pulling out kunai from his back bag.

Some blood begins to drip to the ground Kakashi moves his left to block the kunai. Stabbing into his hand.

Kakashi states "you asked if it's all I can do, but you are afraid of the sharingan Zabuza?"

Zabuza "HEHE a shinobi's supreme technique is not something that should be shown to opponent over and over."

Kakashi "you should feel honored you're the only person to see it twice and there won't be a third time."

Zabuza "HEH even if you defeat me , you can't win against Haku."

Shirou think how strong is she?"

Zabuza " ever since she was a little kid I taught her all kinds of fighting skills even facing the greatest adversity , she has succeeded. Without heart nor fear of death. A fighting machine known as a shinobi and her jutsu surpassing even mine. The terrify ability of a kekkei genkai. I gained a high quality tool for myself. Unlike the two trash that follow you around."

Kakashi finally pulls up the headband show the sharingan once more.

Kakashi "there's nothing as boring as a man's bragging."

Zabuza moves a feet back from Kakashi.

Zabuza "hold on for a second. I'll use your own words and brag about one more thing. The last time you said this to me. HEHE I've been waiting a while for the chance to use this line. I'll tell you this. The same jutsu won't work twice on me. Wasn't it?"

Zabuza makes a hand sign with one hand.

Zabuza " I have already seen through the trivial system of that eye. In the previous , fight I wasn't just getting beaten like an idiot. I had Haku hiding in the background examining every aspect. Haku is also bright . By seeing a technique once , he can usually come up with a way to defeat it. Hidden mist jutsu."

The area around them becomes very foggy.

* * *

Naruto asks " damn! Hey Sasuke all we're doing is running around!"

Sasuke " be quiet and get up! I can't watch over you too! We are going to be hit, just try to avoid a serious wound. There must be a limit to her chakra, she is already slowly."

Haku goes in for other attack Sasuke rushes as well thinks her it comes!

* * *

Kakashi yells " SHIROU CONTINE TO PROTECT TAZUNNA!"

Shirou thinks hopefully Naruto and Sasuke are all right.

Tazuna thinks what's this super thick mist? You can't see anything!

Shirou moves in front of Tazuna " stay near me Tazuna!"

Tazuna "ok Shirou."

Kakashi looks up the sky with shock thinks the mist is too thick Zabuza shouldn't be able to see anything either. Looks to the instantly reacts by deflecting in coming shuriken.

Kakashi " GU!"

Zabuza stands behind Kakashi "impressive that you blocked those sharingan Kakashi. But the next time you seeing me will be the end of everything. "

Kakashi turn around seeing Zabuza fade into the mist thinks his eyes are closed!

In the mist Zabuza voice echoes " you have relied on your sharingan too much."

Kakashi "what?"

Zabuza "HEHEHEH! You acted as if you knew everything but that prediction was wrong. Kakashi you can nether read my mind nor see the future. The sharingan is simply a trick that makes your opponent think that you can.

I see it's basically an eye technique involving hypnotism and an attention for detail. By using those two abilities together you progress from copying the body to coping the mind to copying the jutsu. This is the dance that makes it seem like you see the future.

First with that keen eye you copy my moments and shake my mind. Once I am confused you are able to figure out what I'll say and can become me. Then once my worry and confusion reaches its peak , you attack with a cleaver trick. Through hypnotic genjutsu , you suggest what seal I should perform and then you simply copy that. So the answer is simple.

Zabuza kicks Kakashi in turn he slides backwards.

Zabuza "first , with this mist I make that keen eye of yours is useless."

Kakashi thinks damn! Not being able to see slows down my reactions.

Zabuza "HEHE and if I keep my eyes closed I remove the chance of being hypnotized."

Kakashi "UGH but why? You can't see anything either.

Zabuza " have you forgotten."

Kakashi "what?!"

Zabuza "that I am a genius at silent killing , taking down the enemy by just their sound. So how about Kakashi your red head brat might become me a cold heart tool, killing without any mercy . He certainly has the potential."

Kakashi " no I'll never let Shirou become cold merciless tool like you Zabuza."

Zabuza echoing voice " you fail to realize he has the eyes of a true shinobi that only a few have. That's why I deem that brat more deadly then Haku. "

Kakashi thinks I know where he's going to strike next. Yells " SHIROU BE ON GUARD!"

Shirou think yea this small kunai can't defend me or protect Tazuna against Zabuza sword .I need I need , I got it. Analyze structure composition, structural grasp , judge the concept of creation. Hypothesizing the basic structure. Duplicating the composition material. Imitating the skill of its making. Sympathizing with the experience of its growth. Reproducing the accumulated years. Excelling every manufacturing process. Reinforce now **" Trace on!" **

Three green line form down Shirou right arm and at the palm of his hand a bright yellow sparking light starts and heavy pressure winds keep on going in every direction. Its so bright can be seen threw the thick mist.

Kakashi astonished expression thinks Shirou what kind of jutsu are you using are creating these heavy winds?

Tazuna "what the hell is this?"

* * *

Inside the ice mirrors Naruto falls to the ground because of the heavy winds. It completely stop Haku fighting Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto asks " what's with these heavy winds all a sudden and that bright light as well?"

Sasuke " I'm asking the same thing."

Haku responds " it looks like your red hair friend is the cause of this."

Naruto "wait really is Shirou?"

Sasuke " I didn't expect Shirou to pull out a jutsu that causing all this?"

Haku "master Zabuza!"

* * *

Shirou yells " HUHHUHHUHHUHHUH!" More sparks keep on forming and heavier winds in his palm.

Zabuza comes behind Tazuna and about to slice him in half with his sword.

Block instantly by a other big sword.

* * *

Naruto still on ground with needles in his body and Sasuke stand up because the heavy winds are gone and Haku attacking again.

Sasuke thinks what happening out there all sudden winds came and they stop. Hopefully you're all right Shirou . Looks at Naruto. Damn it this bad. I must do something but my eyes are getting used to it.

Haku looks at Sasuke thinks I'm aiming for critical areas yet he keeps dodging. He seems to be slowly learning to follow my movements. This boy can see something. Dodging all my attacks at the last second spectacular movement.

Sasuke backside filled with needles looks up.

Naruto "uh."

Haku " you move well. But this time I'll stop you." Thinks your body reflexes ability to react you should already be at your limit.

Sasuke looks on with shock thinks he's coming calm down concentrate and see through it! Pushes Naruto and him out the way before it hits.

Haku thinks he saw it! No way! She looks at the boy again this time his eyes are red one tome in the left eye and right eye has two tomes. The sharingan?!

Haku states " you are! I see you are also from an advanced blood line." Thinks what a kid it's not complete , but to awaken to that ability during battle.

Sasuke seriously looks at her thinks , just a little bit but I see!"

Haku continues obverse him thinks then I can't fight for much longer . My jutsu uses a lot of chakra , there's a limit on long I can keep up this speed. Most likely the longer this fight goes on if your eyes are starting to catch me , then attacking him head on could be dangerous. I'll use that kid to bring him to me.

Haku swoops out the mirror goes for the attack "this is the end!"

Sasuke see where she going thinks what? At Naruto ?!

Follows her thinks damn! Please make it in time!"

* * *

Zabuza sees the red hair brat blocking with the same sword as his own.

Zabuza " what disappointment from that light show you copy my sword."

Shirou " I need a weapon to counter you."

Zabuza looks to the left "you were too slow Kakashi your own brat was faster than you. Your desire to save these brats cloud your mind."

Kakashi ask "Shirou what jutsu did you use to copy Zabuza sword because you didnt use any hand signs?"

Shirou "it's called projection which allows me to copy his sword .But my projection of the sword is useless and hollow inside the structure so I reinforce it making stronger to withstand Zabuza strike."

Kakashi asks " what else can you project?"

Shirou "I only know how project swords at the moment."

Kakashi " all Shirou let me handle Zabuza now. Good job in protecting Tazuna."

Shirou " thank you." Projection disappears from his two hands but his right arm feels funny for some reason.

Zabuza "even with that impressive eye your ability to read my movements is dimming. HEHHEHHE let me enjoy this more Kakashi. I want more fun as I return the favor. Don't worry about the brats ; Haku has probably killed them by now. Plus I'm about to send you to the same place as them. You're not getting out this one again. You can apologize to them in the next world lacking the strength to protect them. HEHEHE HAHAHAHA."

Shirou " far as I know Naruto and Sasuke won't be defeated so easily because they have will to keep on going."

Kakashi "exactly I believe in their strength. Naruto determination and Sasuke's the offspring of the leaf's most outstanding clan."

Zabuza asks "you mean?"

Kakashi "yeah his name is Sasuke Uchiha. A genius ninja with the kekkei genkai of the uchiha clan running through his veins."

Zabuza " an offspring of that tragic clan."

Shirou thinks wait an offspring of that tragic clan?

Zabuza thinks no wonder he's improved so quickly. Makes one hand sign." But that's the same for Haku nobody has ever defeated that special jutsu.

The mist cover Zabuza body once more.

Shirou "he disappeared again!"

Kakashi states " Shirou stay here. Guess I should end this fight too."

Shirou " got it!"

Kakashi jumps away into the mist " can you hear me Zabuza? You seem to think I survived in this world with only the sharingan. I am a former member of the ANBU black ops. (The special assassination and tactical squad.) I'll show you what kind of ninja I used to be. Not just copying . I'll show my own jutsu. He looks down at his bloody palm hand.

* * *

Naruto eyes open up " UHH."

Look at Haku first who now on the ground and Sasuke standing in front of her.

Sasuke " geez all you ever do is get in the way."

Naruto with since of joy in his voice " Sasuke! You!"

Continue looking up to his shock Sasuke all bloody up with needles in the back his head.

Sasuke turns his head to Naruto "what's with that face you moron."

Naruto " why you saved me!?"

Sasuke with blood dripping down his mouth "I hated you."

Naruto asks " but but why why me? I never asked for you to save me!"

Sasuke begins to fall back " I don't know my body just moved on its own idiot."

Naruto catches Sasuke body into his arms.

Sasuke finals words are "that man my brother I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him. Don't you die too." His eyes slowly close.

Tears begin to drip from Naruto's eyes.

Haku stands up " he landed a blow on me and without flinching died to protect you. To protect a precious person knowing it was a trap he was still willing to jump in. He is a shinobi that deserves respect. Is this your first time seeing your friend's died? This is the way of the shinobi."

As she gets back inside the ice mirror.

Naruto " shut up. I hated you too Sasuke. I won't forgive you!"

As steam begins coming off him and red chakra engulfs the area around him tearing up the ground.

Haku looks at him thinks wha , what …? This chakra is ?!

Naruto stands up red chakra of a fox appears.

Haku continues to observe thinks it's impossible for the chakra to change like this! And such an evil chakra! The cuts on his hand! They're healing what is this boy?!

Finally she sees him eyes that resemble a cat that are red.

* * *

Kakashi looks shocked " is that Zabuza? Thinks no! This terrible chakra it can't be!"

Zabuza thinks what's this chakra something 's not right, Kakashi ? No , it's too strong to be him?

Kakashi thinks Naruto! This is bad could the seal have been broken?! This feeling! It's alright it hasn't completely broken! But the seal is weakling and the nine tail's chakra is bursting out!

Kakashi pulls out a scroll opens it and uses his finger with blood sliding it down. Thinks there's still time if I do it now! With Serious expression "Zabuza can you hear me neither of us has time to waste. This might not suit your style but let's end the fun. Close the scroll and makes hand signs with both hands.

Kakashi " finish this now!"

Zabuza "HMPH sounds interesting. What can you do in this situation? Kakashi show me!"

* * *

As nine tail's chakra keeps on getting heavier and heavier.

Shirou thinks there demonic Mona in the air.

Tazuna " theres something coming where your friends are fight that ice mirror thing.

Shirou "Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto starts to rush her ice mirrior.

Haku thinks here he comes. Throws needles at him "what killer intent ! He's totally different from before!"

He screams them away.

Haku " what? He deflected them with chakra! She moves to attack from the top mirror. He dodges with a side slip as Haku hits the ground. Naruto slides backwards.

Haku thinks damn! Gotta get to the next mirror!

Naruto rushes and grabs Haku right arm.

Haku thinks no way!

Red chakra explodes like a blazing fire all around them.

Haku makes hand sign with other hand thinks damn , I can't push back this charkra! " OWW , ERGH!" Because she can't get free from his grip.

Naruto with one fist punches her mask launching her backwards breaking the ice mirror in the process. The smoke clears Haku side of her mask begins fall off.

The only thing Haku thinks is Zabuza.

Naruto rushes again her mask finally falls to the ground. Thinks I cannot defeat this boy. He goes in for other punch.

Haku thinks Zabuza I am , I am.

Naruto stops him himself from his fist hitting her face.

Haku asks "why did you stop?"

Naruto " you're from that time!"

Haku " I killed your precious friend yet you can't kill me?"

Naruto eyes turn normal again looks at Sasuke body.

Naruto yells " DAMN IT!" Punch her in the face again hitting the ground hard.

Haku "GAH!" She spit out blood from her mouth.

Naruto remembers

"_Do you have an important person? I want protect my important person to help his dreams come true. That is my dream." _

Haku looks at him " what happen to your intensity? There are people who make this mistake. Not killing their enemy because of pity letting them leave with just their lives." She wipes the blood off her face.

Naruto " can you understand ."

Haku states " not having a dream not being needed by anyone. The pain of simply living."

Naruto asks " what are you trying to say?"

Haku with smile " Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi . You have taken away my reason for existing."

Naruto remembers.

"_When a person has something precious to protect that is when they can truly become strong."_

Naruto points his finger at her yells " WHY FOR A GUY LIKE THAT HE'S A BAD GUY WHO TAKES MONEY FROM A CRIMINAL! IS THAT EYE BROWLESS FREAK THE ONLY IMPORTANT PERSON TO YOU!"

Haku states " I had people very dear to me a long time ago my parents."

Naruto with a shock expression on his face.

Haku " I was born in a small snowy village in the country of mist. I was happy my parents were very kind people. But when I grew up and began to learn the ways of the world something happened."

Naruto "what?"

Haku looks down at her wrist " this blood."

Naruto "blood? So what happened!? "

Haku states "my father killed my mother then he tried to kill me."

Naruto "what?"

Haku explains " the country of mist had endless civil wars since the rule of King Arthur. Those with advanced blood came to be hated."

Naruto asks " advanced blood?!"

Haku " bloodlines with special abilities like mine. Because of these abilities , clans with such special bloodlines were used as weapons in countless battles. As a result these blood clans were blamed for bringing misfortune and war to the country. After the wars , these clans had to hide the truth about their blood. For those whose secret was discovered only death awaited. That young man must also experience much hard much hard ship. Those with special abilities are often feared.

Naruto remembers

"_The resurrection of my clan, and to kill a certain man" _

Haku " my mother was from one of these blood lines. My father discovered this before I realized what I had done, I had killed him my own father! And at that time I thought of myself as. No I had no choice but to think that. I realized the most painful thing."

Naruto asks "most painful thing?"

Haku " that in this world I am a person who is unwanted."

Naruto shocked in hearing this thinks she the same as me.

Haku " you said to me you wanted to become the best ninja in your village and have everyone acknowledge you. Now if someone who acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart appeared wouldn't that someone become the important person to you?"

Naruto thinks of Shirou.

Haku " Zabuza took me in knowing I was a person of advance bloodline. This blood that everyone hated he desired it.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_From today on, your blood's mine follow me!" _

Tears drip down her face " I was so happy!"

"_Haku unfortunately from today I am abandoning this country. But one day I shall return and take control of this land! But what I need is not consolation or encouragement what I really need is." _

"_I know please don't worry I am Zabuza weapon please keep me by your side as your tool." _

" _Heh good kid." _

_FLASHBACK OVER_

* * *

Haku looKs down at the ground thinks I'm sorry Zabuza I was unable to become you sough. "Naruto please kill me."

* * *

Kakashi makes a few hand signs presses down to the ground thinks Ninpou summon earth tracking fang jutsu!

Zabuza thinks in heavy mist HMPH whatever you do is useless. You can't figure out where I am. But I know exactly where you are. Kakashi you are trapped by my jutsu.

Zabuza hears something from the ground "HUH?" Bursting out the ground.

Zabuza looks down "GAH!" Dogs all around him ready to bit him.

* * *

Tazuna asks " what 's that sound?"

Shirou responds "it sounds like dogs barking."

Tazuna " that's weird there shouldn't be any dogs on the bridge?"

Shirou " yeah your right."

* * *

Kakashi " if eyes and ears don't work. Then just use your nose."

Zabuza body filled dogs biting him across the body.

Kakashi walks in front of him " that's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist. This summoning is specially designed for tracking down an opponent. The reason I purposely let my blood spill once was for this. Your weapon are soaked with scent of my blood. These are my cute nin dogs you are the one trapped in my jutsu."

Zabuza "ungh."

Kakashi looks into Zabuza eyes " the mist has cleared your future is death."

Zabuza " my future is death? I'm sick of your bullshit."

Kakashi " don't be foolish there's nothing you can in this situation your death is certain. Zabuza you went too far. Your ambition was too great. You abandoned the country of mist and became a rough shinobi, your story reached even the hidden leaf village. Your attempted coup 'de tat and attempt at assassinating the mizukage both fail. You needed money for revenge , and you also needed to avoid the hunter-nins. That's probably when you attached yourself to scum like Gatou."

Kakashi makes few hand sign lighting begins to form his palm and around his body "LIGHTING BLADE!"

Zabuza observes thinks what enough chakra that it's visible around his hand!

Kakashi " Tazuna who you're trying to kill, is this country courage the bridge he seeks to build is this country's hope. Your ambition sacrifices many people. That's not what a shinobi should do. That's also why Shirou will never be like you Zabuza because he wants to save people not sacrifice people."

Zabuza " I don't give a damn I for my own ideals and that shall continue!"

Kakashi with a serous expression "I'll ask once more surrender!"

Zabuza " HM?!"

Kakashi states " your future is death."

* * *

Haku asks once more " please hurry up and kill me."

Naruto continues to just look at her.

Haku ask " why are you hesitating?"

Naruto " ERGH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! IS BEING STRONG THE ONLY REASON FOR YOU TO BE ALIVE?! Something other than fighting you could have acknowledged for something else."

Haku " the day I met you in the forest I thought you were like me. You should be able to understand ."

Naruto filled with shock.

Haku " I'm sorry that you will have to stain your hands."

Naruto with angry in his voice " is this! Is this the only way?"

Haku states "yes!"

Naruto who fill with angry because he doesn't want to this but has too.

Haku " please fulfill your own dreams."

Naruto pulls out a kunai looks at Sasuke body " he , Sasuke also had a dream. If we'd met under different circumstances , we might have become friends. Just like me and Shirou are now."

Haku " you really look up to him."

Naruto " Yes , I'm killing you for the sake of me and Shirou 's dreams become reality!"

Haku " thank you."

Naruto starts to run at Haku with the kunai.

* * *

Tazuna " oh the super thick mist is starting to clear ."

Shirou " there's Kakashi sensei and Zabuza over there! It looks like they are staring at each other. "

Tazuna "I can't see very well which one is Kakashi?"

Shirou " he's moving."

* * *

Naruto " UAAAHH!"

Continue to run then goes for the stab.

Haku blocks and surprise which him!

Naruto " HUH!?"

She looks the left " sorry Naruto I can't die yet!"

Makes a hand sign buffs away.

Naruto "HUH?!"

* * *

Kakashi rushes in at Zabuza with the lighting blade. Kakashi hits the heart.

Tazuna asks" wh , what happened?!"

Blood spills everywhere his nin dogs buff away.

A ice mirror appears out know where.

Kakashi looks horrified because the same thing happen when he use this jutsu on her. Some blood lands on his face. Just to find out he miss the wrong target again.

In Haku 's dying breath " Zabuza.!"

Zabuza " my future is death? HEH you're wrong again Kakashi."

* * *

Inari bags on the door.

Inari yells " GIICHI OPEN UP! COME TO THE BRIDGE WITH ME! THIS TIME IF WE ALL GO TOGETHER WE CAN DEFEAT GATOU 'S MEN!"

The person " I'm sorry Inari we don't want to fight anymore.

Inari argue a little bit more which leaves with him with still no help

Return home talks to his mom.

She " you are still a child!

Inari " I'm still a kid but I knows what it means to fight because I'm father son."

She yells " WAIT!"

As Inari walks out the door again.

* * *

Naruto looks around " that girl where did she go? The mist has suddenly begun to clear weird?"

Naruto see something start run stops because Kakashi hand threw the other side of Haku body.

Tazuna " is that the masked girl ?"

Shirou " yeah I think that is."

Kakashi thinks she jump in the way to protect Zabuza.

Zabuza " HEHE great job Haku."

Shirou think that cold heart bastard Zabuza she just sacrifice her for you to live!

Kakashi thinks this girl is already dead. He see Zabuza pull out his sword. He plans to cut through both us!

Shirou yells "KAKASHI SENSEI!"

Zabuza remembers

"_Let me stay by your side as your tool" _

Zabuza goes for the kill "I SURE PICKED UP SOMETHING! GIVE ME THIS FINAL CHANCE!"

Kakashi jumps back a few feet with her body laying it on the ground on.

Zabuza " HEHE with Haku dead you can move."

Naruto thinks unforgiveable.

Kakashi " Naruto and Shirou stay where you are. This is my fight."

Naruto looks at his friend " you 're alright Shirou !"

Shirou ask" where Sasuke?"

Naruto trying say it but can't but clearly Shirou understood what happen to him.

Zabuza runs at him "Kakashi! This is no time for sightseeing!"

Kakashi dodges and kicks him in the gut which launches him a few back.

* * *

Naruto makes his way to Shirou and Tazuna. Just as Naruto about to cry in front him Shirou puts his arm his friend.

Shirou " it's all right Naruto I'll all way be there when you need me but still though Sasuke."

Naruto " I couldn't save him unlike the times you saved me but Shirou why aren't you sad?"

Shirou " I'm used to seeing people died in front me."

Naruto came to realization" your know different from Haku are you."

Shirou " I don't know what you mean but I do know Zabuza should be more grateful for Haku sacrificing her life for him to live."

Naruto "yeah your right."

Tazuna thinks kids these days can't have normal life.

* * *

Zabuza gets up from the ground thinks why why can't I keep up with him? " DAMN IT!"

Again runs at him and this time gets bitch slap by Kakashi back hand. Moves his sword try cut him but Kakashi jumps behind him.

Kakashi states "you can't beat me in your current state."

Zabuza "what?!"

Kakashi " you haven't noticed."

Zabuza "what going on?"

Kakashi pulls out two kunai with one of his hand" this good bye devil!" He stabs in the both arms before Zabuza can attack jumps behind him a few feet back.

Zabuza " ugh!" As drops his sword down to the ground both arms are very bloody.

Both Shirou and Naruto watch.

Kakashi states " now both arms are useless you can't even perform a seal."

Zabuza " ERGH!"

Gatou appears " OOH you're getting your ass kicked how disappointing Zabuza." Alongside his men standing behind him.

Zabuza looks at him asks " Gatou why are you here? And what's with all these men?!"

Gatou states "HEHEHEHE the plan has change well actually I planned to do this from very beginning. Zabuza I'm going to have you here."

Zabuza " what?"

Gatou " I never planned on paying you any money. Hiring normal ninja from the village is expensive and they may betray me. So I get you missing – mins who are easy to take of afterwards. I have ninja battle each and once they're weaken I kill them off with numbers. It doesn't cost me anything good plan don't you think ? The only problem in the plan was you Zabuza. The devil of the hidden mist? What a joke If you ask me. HEHE you're just a cute little bitch devil."

The guys all yell " WE CAN EASILY KILL YOU NOW!"

Zabuza continues to look at Gatou.

Naruto thinks who are these guys so many of them.

Zabuza states " Kakashi I'm sorry this fight over. Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna. I have no reason to fight you."

Naruto "HUH?"

Kakashi "you're right."

Gatou stands next to Haku body "oh yeah I owe this one you squeezed my arm until it broke she's dead." Kicks Haku head.

Naruto yells "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU BASTARD!" Naruto runs at Gatou is stop when Kakashi grabs his collar.

Kakashi "hey look at their numbers don't just jump in!"

Naruto yells at Zabuza "SAY SOMETHING WEREN'T YOU FRIENDS?!"

Zabuza " shut up kid Haku is already dead."

Naruto yells " DON'T YOU FEEL ANYTHING AT ALL?! WEREN'T YOU TWO ALWAYS TOGETHER?!"

Zabuza "as I used by Gatou I used Haku . That all it was. I've said it already. In the world of shinobi there are only those who use, and those are used. We shinobi are simply tools. What I wanted was her blood not her. I have no regrets."

Naruto asks " hey do you really mean that?"

Kakashi "stop Naruto we not fighting him anymore plus."

Naruto points his finger at him yells " SHUT UP! MY ENEMY IS STILL HIM!"

Gatou " who is this annoying kid?"

Naruto yells " SHE REALLY LOVED YOU! SHE LOVED YOU THAT MUCH! DO YOU REALLY FEEL NOTHING?! IF I BECOME AS STRONG AS WILL I REAALY COLD LIKE YOU?! SHIROU RIGHT SHE THREW AWAY HER LIFE FOR YOU! WITHOUT HER OWN DREAM TO DIE AS TOOL THAT JUST SO WRONG."

As tears run down Naruto face.

Zabuza "kid you don't need to say anymore." Tears drip down his face as well

Which shocked Naruto and Shirou on the other hand is being quiet because his friend saying everything he feels to be right.

Zabuza " kid it pained her to have to fight you . Haku fought not only for me. She fought for you guys too. She was too kind. I'm glad I got to face you guys in the end. Yeah kid you may be right."

Naruto "HUH!?"

Zabuza states "a shinobi is still a human we may not be able to become emotion less tools. I've lost! Kid let me borrow your kunai!"

Naruto " HUH?! Oh yeah!"

Shirou thinks just seeing Zabuza humanity it gives me hope one day my dream can become a reality that's why he's need ask something.

Shirou ask " Zabuza let me help you fight and defeat Gatou's men!"

Zabuza looks at Shirou straight in the eyes states "your time will come but today isn't that day."

He tear back the cloth that covering his mouth and catches Naruto kunai with his teeth. Looks at Gatou and his men immediately charges at them. Without slightest care in the world.

Gatou sees Zabuza rushing at him "WAA , THAT'S ENOUGH KILL THEM!"

The men yell "SURE THING ONE BADLY INJURED NINJA AGAINST THESE NUMBERS?"

Shirou yells " WAIT , WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Starts to run after Zabuza when Kakashi stops him by grabbing his back collar.

Zabuza cuts right and left threw every single men that in front of him. Until he sees Gatou gets stabbed in the back by his men.

They yell "DIE ALREADY!"

Gatou looks at Zabuza who still standing "I , if you want to go the same place as your friend then go !"

Zabuza "unfortunately I don't plan on going to the same place as Haku."

Gatou with shocking voice "what? You won't survive!"

Zabuza states "you and I together are going to hell! Even the unremarkable devil of the hidden mist can die and become a real devil. THIS WILL BE FUN! WE'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO SEE IF I'M A BITCH DEVIL IN HELL!" Slices Gatou head right off his body.

All Gatou men yell "AHHH!" With horror they starting run away the opposite direction.

Shirou see Zabuza backside with swords and spears lunged into his back standing there all alone still looking at Gatou's men. It's a scene someday Shirou will come to understand.

Zabuza remembers .

"_let me stay by your side." _

His final thoughts this is goodbye Haku thank you for everything I'm sorry.

Falls face down to the ground.

Gatou men start crowd around looking at Zabuza dead body.

Kakashi " guys don't look away the end of a man who lived a difficult life."

Naruto gribs his hand " yeah."

Tazuna looks the other direction yells" SASUKE!"

They all immediately see Sasuke standing up and Shirou runs over to him if check if he all right.

Sasuke asks " what about Naruto? That masked kid?"

Shirou responds " don't move to much alright! Naruto is fine and that masked girl is dead."

Sasuke ask "dead? Did Naruto kill her?"

Shirou " see when Kakashi was about kill Zabuza Haku got in way the of sensei's attack block it with her body. Sacrificing one and only life she had in order to protect Zabuza."

Sasuke " now I understand." Thinks from the beginning she.

Naruto " SASUKE!"

Sasuke "I'm alright loser!"

Naruto looks down at Haku starts to cry thinks I may not have known you for very long but I do respect your desire to protect the person that precious to you.

Kakashi " at least I don't have to worry anymore. Sasuke is alright that's great."

Then Gatou surviving men yell " HEY! HEY! HEY! YOU GUYS ARE TOO AT EASE! DAMN NINJAS YOU KILLED OUR MEAL TICKET! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD! NOW WE'RE GONNA PILLAGE THIS CITY AND TAKE ANYTHING OF VALUE! LET'S BEGIN!"

Kakashi states " damn this is bad."

Naruto asks " Kakashi sensei , don't you have a special jutsu to defeat them?!"

Kakashi "yes but I can't after the lightning blade, summoning, and sharingan , I used too much chakra!"

As Gatou's men continue to run suddenly stop when a spear hits the ground in front them.

Inari holding a crossbow in his hands and behind him a large of people holding weapons specifically lances.

Inari yells "IF YOU COME ANY FUTHER ONTO OUR ISLAND. THE CITIENS OF THIS COUNTRY WILL STOP YOU WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!"

Tazuna "Inari you!"

Naruto "INARI!"

Inari with smile "HEHE A HERO SHOW UP AT THE LAST SECOND RIGHT?"

Naruto makes cross hand sign" Ok! I'll help shadow clone jutsu!"

Kakashi thinks I can do that at least it might fool them shadow jutsu Kakashi version.

A 100 clones appear of Kakashi " so you want some of this!?"

The men yells "GAAAAH! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Start running away to their ship that doxed at the end unfinished bridge dropping their weapons.

The citizens all shout "WE DID IT!"

* * *

Once Gatou's men are off the bridge

Kakashi picks up Zabuza body and drop it next to Haku. Then sees Shirou pick a lance from the ground also walks over picks up Gatou chop head.

Kakashi asks " Shirou what are you doing with Gatou head?"

Shirou "making a statement!"

Plants the lance into the ground and puts Gatou head on top of it.

Kakashi asks "what kind of statement?"

Shirou " that this land and the people living here will not stand for injustice!" Walks away.

Snow begins to drop all around them.

One citizen comments "snow this time of year?"

Naruto walk up stands next Kakashi see Gatou head on the lance he looks down at Haku and Zabuza. Starts to cry that drip to the ground.

Naruto "she was born in snowy village."

Kakashi "I see she was a girl as pure as the snow."

* * *

Two weeks later

They all look at the graves both Zabuza and Haku. Having crosses showing where they are buried. Zabuza grave specifically has his sword behind the cross.

Shirou asks " but Kakashi sensei were these two correct about ninjas?"

Kakashi states "a shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals becoming the country's tool is most important thing. That's the same for the leaf village."

Naruto "is that what it really means to become a true ninja? You know what?! I don't like it!"

Sasuke asks " do you believe that too?"

Kakashi "each and every ninja has to live while dealing with that issue and that girl."

Naruto states " ok I decided! I'm going to be a ninja in my own way!"

Kakashi looks at with a joyfull smile.

Shirou thinks if Kakashi sensei say thats true about ninja. Then I want be a tool is used by others for the sake being a hero of justice because when it comes down to it I see as reward for surviving that fire. I can't feel human if I don't walk down this path and I want be like my old man Kiritsugu Emiya.

* * *

**If this fanfic inpires any body I would to read it. Also Shirou its important for him to have these monolgues to understand his reasons why he does stupid things from outside point of view. Its something visual novel gives us the reader which I want bring to this fanfic. I wanted this chapter with Shirou monolgue and how it tides back to him thank you for reading hopefully you joyed. **


	11. Conspiracy And New Comrades

**Sorry for taking for so long for new chapter the last one took a lot out me to write. I want a correction there are two fate characters being introduce in this chapter. If this story inspires anybody to write their own I would love to read it.**

**Follow me or this story for more up coming chapters **

* * *

Early in morning Team 7 and Tazuna family where on the finish bridge.

Tazuna "thanks to you we've able completed the bridge but this super sad thank you for everything."

Naruto with smile on his face "don't worry we'll come to visit!"

Inari "you better!"

As Naruto and Inari start cry Shirou thinks yeah Naruto has really starting open his heart to the world also showing his true nature. I'm really happy for him. On other note my right arm starting aching may be I am having a growth spurt. Still Naruto might be the key in in a achieving my ideal of living in a world where there are no tragedies.

They start walking away from Tazuna family.

Tazuna "that boy change Inari's heart and Inari changes the people's heart's. That boy gave us a bridge to hope called courage. I got a prefect name for this bridge how about the great Naruto bridge!"

* * *

Team 7 continues to walk forward on the bridge.

Sasuke sees a rotten fly infested head on spear implanted on the ground. Asks "is that Gatou head on top that spear?"

Kakashi "yes Shirou said _that this land and the people living here will not stand for injustice._ It's his statement against people like Gatou."

Shirou "yeah I hate people like him who are selfish and don't see the value in helping others!"

Sasuke "I see?"

Naruto " I fully agree with Shirou! Now let's get home fast so I can have Shirou cook me ramen or Iruka sensei buy me some! I have to tell Konohamaru about my legend feats!"

* * *

A week past Shirou who's along at one of many training grounds arounds the village. He sets up a three circle target to practice his archery. One specific reason why his not doing this at the house is get some fresh air and see beauty of nature across the village. Shirou stands few feet back from the target. Pulls out arrow from his quiver and uses his right hand to move the string back. Fires arrow at the target looks where it hits. On the ground below red circle target and that was placed on one of many stumps.

Shirou thinks that's strange I never miss a shot? "OWWW!?" His right arm feels very painful than before. It hurts so bad that Shirou drops his bow and falls backwards on to the green grass. Thinks my arm is hurting so bad that it's like I'm being stab by sword.

He screams in pain "OWWWWW!"

As he continues look at the blue cloudy sky then a girl stands there looks down at him with purple eyes that are lifeless and hair that's purple.

Purple hair girl " are you all right M.R?" She puts out her hand Shirou grabs it stands up from the ground.

Shirou asks "thank you but your name ?"

She states with unsure voice " Sakura Matou."

Shirou " Sakura my name is Shirou Emiya nice to meet you but my arm is still very painful can you help me go the hospital see what's wrong with it."

Sakura M "yes!"She puts arm around his waist they walk towards the village.

* * *

An hour later

Shirou walks out the hospital with bandages around his right arm.

Sakura M asks " what did the doctors tell you?"

Shirou with smile on his face " they told me I had sprained my arm that I need take easy for two weeks so there goes me not doing missions or chores any time soon."

Sakura asks " wait you're a shinobi?"

Shirou states "yes." Pulls out left pocket a hidden leaf headband.

Sakura M with surprising look "that's amazing!"

Shirou "yeah it is now let's go to my house because the doctor I might need someone keep an eye just in case I hurt myself again."

Sakura " ok I'm following you."

* * *

At the Emiya residence.

Shirou gets out a key and unlocks it than opens sliding holds door open Sakura walks into the house first and Shirou closes door behind her.

Shirou "lets go the backyard that's where the laundry at."

They get the porch where there lines of bed sheets on the string. A basket of shirts laying on porch wooden floor.

Sakura M asks "you live here all along?"

Shirou responds "yes."

Sakura asks "how that possible?"

Shirou " well my old man made a deal with the hokage if he died then I get ownership of the house since I'm a ninja now I have start paying rent."

Sakura M " wait did hokage pay the rent when you were at the academy?"

Shirou states " no my old man would send me money to pay for it every month but since his death I had get apart time job before I graduate at the academy."

Sakura " now I understand."

Shirou pulls out a shirt from the basket with his left hand. " I'm going teach you how folded a shirt watch me all right."

Sakura M" got it senpai."

She see how Shirou folds it than grabs one from the basket. Starts folding the shirt shows senpai.

Shirou "yeah that's kind of right."

Sakura M "let me try it again Senpai." She refolds the shirt like Senpai did it.

Shirou " nice job Sakura you did it." He continues look into Sakura purple eyes there a little life in them.

Sakura M blushes a little bit " I couldn't have done it without you Senpai!"

Shirou " but Sakura I just showed you that's all. You did that all your own be happy about accomplishing something after all I'm now your Senpai."

Sakura eyes brighten with life with smile on her face "Senpai!"

Threw out the day Senpai Shirou began teaching Sakura how cook , do some archery , and other chores around the house. When sun begin to go down both Shirou and Sakura were sitting on the porch looking at the dojo.

Shirou asks "Sakura who do you live with or do you live along like me?"

Sakura M" I live with my brother Shinji Senpai."

Shirou asks " but is there any other family member be signs your brother?"

Sakura " I had an uncle who use to live with us a few years back."

Shirou "what happen to your uncle?"

Sakura with smile on her face " he got himself in a no win situation."

Shirou " I see."

Sky begins to darken Sakura M " it's getting dark I should start going home."

Shirou " that's the case then I walking you home don't want some stranger attacking you."

Sakura M " if all right with Senpai than lets go but be aware of my brother."

* * *

Hour Later

In dark night Shirou and Sakura walk up see Shinji standing gate with smug smile with his blue hair and eyes.

Shinji in arrogant tone " it seems you brought a stranger to the house Sakura and you didn't inform me how long you be gone!"

Sakura M" sorry brother I was helping Senpai because of his injury."

Shinji "I'm well of aware of that Sakura!"

Shirou pulls out his left hand "your Sakura brother nice to meet you."

Shinji doesn't try shaking Shirou hand. "So Sakura told you who I'm did she now and who might you be Mr. Stranger?"

Shirou " I'm Shirou Emiya."

Shinji " Is it fine if call you Emiya because I just have lot things to remember!"

Shirou " sure."

Shinji looks at Sakura " since your gone for so long Sakura and did not tell me where you where! You get to do all my chores instead!"

Sakura " all right brother see you later Senpai."

Shirou "bye Sakura."

Shinji " I want you do them now!"

Sakura stay silence walk pass him going into the mansion.

Shirou " you could go easy on her."

Shinji "this a family matter nothing to do with you Emiya! Though since you nice your nice guy I'll give the benefit of doubt in hanging out my sister Emiya. But if you try any funny business I'll make sure Sakura never see you again! After all I do need protect my sister! "

Shirou " I won't disappoint you when it comes to that but if you need some help or repairing something just call me."

Shinji "I'll take you on that offer later Emiya."

All that resolve Shirou turns his back starts walking away thinks Shinji kind of reminds me of Gatou a little bit. Sakura nice to hang out with I wonder how Naruto going respond when he finds out.

* * *

Next day

Early the morning Shirou opens the front sliding door find Sakura and Naruto standing there.

Naruto looks at Sakura M with skepticism asks " Shirou who's this girl?"

Shirou " oh Naruto this is Sakura Matou the girl who got me to the hospital."

Naruto " is she like that other Sakura we know who obsessed with Sasuke?"

Shirou "no but she did help me around the house."

Naruto "huh what else did you guys do?"

Shirou " other than do some chores and talked nothing much."

Naruto looks at him"uh huh totally Shirou."

Shirou looks at Sakura she all blushing "why don't you guys comes inside and have some breakfast."

Everyone sits at the table it just silence for few seconds.

Shirou "hay Sakura why don't you make all of some ramen just how I taught you."

Sakura M "on it Senpai I won't disappoint you or Naruto."

Naruto cross his arms "hmm we shall see."

Sakura stands up and goes to the kitchen starts preparing breakfast.

At the table Shirou asks " so what was yesterday mission?"

Naruto "oh just recapturing that stupid cat from before."

Shirou " anything else?"

Naruto "other than hearing you got hurt from Kakashi sensei nothing.

Shirou looks down at his bandage arm thinks it's still strange how I got hurt though.

A few minutes past Sakura finally finish cooking.

Shirou " thank you Sakura."

Sakura "your welcome Senpai."

Naruto eats some the ramen there an expression joy and satisfaction yells " THIS IS DELICIOUS SAKURA I LOVE IT !"

Sakura M with smile " I'm glad you like Naruto."

Naruto yells " SHIROU I WANT SAKURA COME OVER SOME MORE FOR WE CAN HAVE BREAKFAST LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME!"

Shirou "it comes down if Sakura wants to cook for us Naruto."

Naruto with expression of disappointment, throw out his face.

Sakura " I love to cook for Senpai and Naruto."

Naruto " see Shirou , she made her decision."

Shirou " I'll hate to make Sakura do all the cooking around here after all your my guests. What this instead Sakura and me will switch of with one other every time she comes over. It kills two birds with one stone."

* * *

Two weeks past its now July.

Naruto " good morning Shirou ."

Shirou "oh morning Naruto."

Naruto and Sasuke looks at each other immediately turns their heads the other direction. As all them stand in alleyway.

Shirou thinks my first day back and there still tension between the two. When Naruto said "nothing", he really meant his been arguing with Sasuke. Why my not surprised by that.

Sasuke asks " so your finally heal Shirou?"

Shirou "yeah I'm." Thinks my right arm is heal but sometimes it feels very numb and I can't grip anything with my right hand. I still don't know why that is?

Sasuke asks " I'm been meaning asks you something very important?"

Shirou "what is Sasuke?"

Sasuke with serious face expression " you survived a fire that killed your parents and 1000 people. So given the opportunity found the person who started the fire would you want kill person and revenge your parents also those people?"

Shirou " the only thing I can remember is the look of joy on my old man's face when he saved me. I can't remember my parents face or the life I had before I was saved by Kiritsugu in that fire. To answers your question Sasuke I would not want revenge or kill the person only bring him or her to justice."

Sasuke little bit of angry " why not want revenge Shirou that person took everything you know and love away from you!?"

Shirou with serious expression "I'll gain something from that fire a person who I inspired to be like. That's not what a hero of justice stands for only stop tragedies from occurring to protect people. I don't want live by regrets!"

Sasuke stays silence thinks it surprise that Shirou can't remember his parents or the life he lived and I thought he of all people can understand my reason to kill Itachi I'm wrong we're nothing like only to have the complete opposite ideals and motivations for surviving .

Naruto thinks I feel tension in the air between both them I never see Shirou act this way towards Sasuke before and though I can't deny Shirou and I have some similarly between us now. I said to him he's like Haku . Ask "so where's Kakashi sensei?"

* * *

At Hokage Office Shinobi Archives

Kakashi over the past three weeks looking for information on Shirou adopted father Kiritsugu Emiya. On currently reading one archives books when he know notices from glimpse his eye a man wearing green jacket and jump suit. Black bang hairstyle coming close and close towards him.

Kakashi " ha Guy."

Guy asks " Kakashi my number one rival what you be doing?"

Kakashi " looking for a person for the past three weeks."

Guy " I would of thought you find this person by now Kakashi?"

Kakashi " yea I even check the anbu archives there nothing it's like this person a ghost?"

Guy " so a mysterious man that my number one rival can't find it challenge accepted who ever losses has to run 5000 laps around the village!"

Kakashi "this isn't the time for Guy it's something personal."

Guy thinks dam you Kakashi did it again and he tells me in cool tone! "Why don't you ask lord third?"

Kakashi close the book looks at him " thank you Guy I will do that."

Guy thinks yes another win for me! " Before you go are you students ready for this year's chunin exams?"

Kakashi " oh I almost forgot they were coming because I've been distracted on this. I'll have to asks them."

Guy "but are you ready see Sasuke go up against my hard working none chakra user Rock Lee! In battle of talent genius vs hard work!"

Kakashi under mask smiles " we shall see."

Leaf shinobi opens the door " lord third would like to speak with you Kakashi."

Kakashi " I'll catch you later Guy."

Guy " later my number one rival!"

* * *

Hokage Office

Kakashi asks " you wanted see me lord third?"

Lord third "yes Kakashi I have been informed you been look for specific man in these past three weeks."

Kakashi "yes."

Lord third opens a desk cabinet pulls out a file and hands it to Kakashi.

Kakashi looks at the file " why there black ink covering information on Kiritsugu?"

Lord third " he want to be like that Kakashi ."

Kakashi "still even with the black ink there a lack of information on him? Why is that?"

Lord third " Kiritsugu Emiya is hard man to get information on."

Kakashi asks " who is Kiritsugu Emiya is he a shinobi?"

Lord third states " no that man is not shinobi from any hidden village. He's a cold hardhearted kiler mercenary and during the third great ninja war appears on battlefields between village's kills those who get his sights on. That's one reasons why his not in anbu or leafs archives."

Kakashi " A mercenary who's been on battlefields threw out third great ninja war but what's other reason this man not in archives?"

Lord third states " for defeating leaf's Yellow Flash during the war."

Kakashi in state of shock asks "how is that possible he was undefeatable during war!?"

Lord third "see during the war somehow hidden cloud founded way contacted and hire Kiritsugu to kill Yellow Flash. That's when Kiritsugu used some weird unknown jutsu to get behind him take all he's special kunai and erase teleporting markers for your sensei won't be getting away. It's at this point Kiritsugu had submachine gun at Yellow Flash head he didn't pull the trigger for some reason."

Kakashi asks " he had the opportunity change the outcome war in clouds favor why didn't he kill my sensei?"

Lord third " I'm still wondering until this day why didn't he pull the trigger? We send a squads of Anbo black ops after none them came a back. Kiritsugu made a deal with Yellow Flash not to kill him."

Kakashi " what kind of deal was it?"

Lord Third " Kakashi do you know Berkton Massacre?"

Kakashi " yeah it was one of many towns the cloud was going to use invaded the leaf and its where my sensei went to cloud and killed a brigade of 3500 cloud shinobi."

Lord third " what if I told you it was Kiritsugu and accomplice who did that."

Kakashi " wait you mean one the most devastating defeat to cloud was done by Kiritsugu under my sensei name why?"

Lord third " yes, under their deal get information also stop limit any information on him in change for leaf victory under the Yellow Flash name. In his report quote "Kiritsugu has intellect and skill of kage shinobi should be considered S class ." I have to agree with him with his vague report since I meet him.

There political and military reasons hide this as well ,to more specific it would lower moral in village to hear Yellow Flash undefeatable shinobi be defeated that be very damaging a war that was ready unpopular begin with. Military reason be our enemies know Yellow Flash wasn't invincible and continue with the war."

Kakashi "I understand now Lord Third all this this cover up show strength to other villages."

Lord third " yes especially at times like these where other hidden villages are in process of demilitarizing but Kakashi let me ask you a question now. Why didn't you adopt Naruto?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading hopefully you in joyed If anyone wants discussion anything about this story on discord name Ghost K1d 00#6294  
**


	12. New Revelations and Foreign Ninjas

**Sorry for not posting for a while I have been busy. If you guys like this story follow me or this story. Some this chapter information comes from a youtube video by youtuber name Naruto Explains the title How Danzo Ruined Naruto's Childhood! He got his information from Itachi's story vol. 1 : daylight a light novel if anyone is interested. I'm siding my sources that's all.**

**If have any questions about this story I'm on discord username **

**Ghost K1d 00#6294**

* * *

Kakashi looks down at his right hand states "the reason is I felt unready to fulfill that responsibility given my past and it took me while really except their gone forever. Still though I'm moving forward and remembering my old team."

Lord third "it's understandable after all I have lost comrades and my teacher second hokage in the first great ninja war. I haven't gotten over their deaths."

Kakashi asks "there's all ways one thing that's been bugging me for the longest time. How did the general public learned Naruto is carrying the nine tails spirit inside of him, which is a S class secret?"

Lord third without a thought states "Danzo is the one who leaked it for the purpose of undermining my authority and political gain from the villagers. It's for that alone Naruto can't remember a time where the village tread him kindly. Do to Danzo's decision."

Kakashi asks " out of respect lord third doesn't that make you guilty as well because you knew Danzo would pull these kinds tricks and didn't act on it from very beginning."

Lord third "everyone has skeletons in their closets; this is one of many in mine. Yes I do share some the responsibility for Danzo's actions. I reduce his power down to nothing more than advisor."

Kakashi "going back to what you told me about Shirou 's father it still doesn't make sense a man like him wouldn't follow threw in killing my sensei."

Lord third "I agree you Kakashi your sensei report was ambiguous and not very descriptive on what happened given context then we can understand. Until then it's a mystery. What we do know is after achieving victory for leaf Kiritsugu went MIA for 9 years . Which another mystery in of its self. Where he was in that time frame is unknown to us."

Kakashi " wow to think a man like Kiritsugu vanished for nine years its unexpected to hear."

Lord third "yes and I readied your report on the land of waves mission. You voice your concern about Shirou actions during the mission how reckless he is in saving you and the people around him . Also the fact he was saved by Kiritsugu in fire which killed 1000 people and his parents. Doesn't this remind you of someone with similar past?"

Kakashi states "Sasuke. I won't deny the similarities between the two boys it's very obvious. I can see them butting heads later on but as much compare to Naruto and his rivalry with Sasuke. A clash between Shirou and Sasuke it come down to ideological beliefs. Un like Naruto who wants his equal to Sasuke butt heads over that."

Lord third "I agree but it wouldn't put out the possibility PTSD playing a motivating factor in their ideological beliefs."

Kakashi " Im sure threw coming to terms their past they be able move forward and not make the same mistakes we have."

Lord third "indeed and Kakashi lets keep this conversation between us because I don't want burden Naruto and Shirou with information that's very close to home. After all our duty is being chess pieces protecting the UN born kings and queens of this village."

Kakashi "you have my word Lord third."

Lord third " now go I have stalled you long enough from your mission. "

* * *

It's from Team 7 perspective that three hours pass.

Kakashi raise his arm up "hey guys! I got lost!"

Naruto walks up in pleading matter to him yells "HEY , HEY! KAKASHI SENSEI! LATELY ALL OF OUR TEAM 7 MISSIONS HAVE BEEN TOO EASY! I want a more , you know , hot one! Where I can shine! That follows my ninja path! And my heart like…!"

Kakashi "yea , yea sigh I pretty much know what you are going to say."

Naruto looks at Sasuke thinks damn it this guy always making me look bad and stealing the spotlight. I won't lose!

Kakashi see Shirou "oh your finally back Shirou. How was your break?"

Shirou " besides taking it easy I met few new comrades like Sakura matou. Who had been helping me out around the house."

Naruto "yah his girlfriend who's been calling him Senpai!"

Shirou " for your information we are just friends and I'm just teaching her life skills."

Naruto in sarcasm "sure."

Shirou helping his friend by carry one arm over him. As team 7 keeps walking through one street's of village because they completed day's mission.

Naruto in tiring manor "HAA!"

Shirou " you push yourself little bit too much there."

Sasuke comments "PFT you can't even take care of yourself ?"

Naruto in fit of rage yells "GODDAMIT!"

Sasuke turns his back sideways in order walk on to another street.

Shirou calls out "Sasuke!"

Sasuke turns around his head.

Shirou " don't you think that's little rude to say toward one your teammate's?"

Shirou and Sasuke look at each other in seriously. Sasuke doesn't respond only to let the silences fill the air between them.

Kakashi sees what happening only think although Naruto and Sasuke's relationship are back to the status quo. It seem the main take away from wave country mission is Shirou and Sasuke relationship has change. They finally acknowledge each other UN like before just avoided condonation all together.

Naruto yells " YEAH! YEAH! YOU'RE THE ONE RUINING OUR TEAMWORK, SASUKE! ALWAYS HOGGING THE SPOTLIGHT, YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke annoyed manor "that you moron. If you want me to stop making you look bad. Then just become stronger than me."

Shirou thought I still don't understand why Sasuke acts this way? I also don't understand why his so fixated on revenge? Can't he move on from the past as I have done? Can it relate something about a tragic clan that Kakashi sensei talked about. I feel we cooperate yet can't because something about him feels wrong. Is his appearance? No. Or it his dream? Yes but I feel much deeper and complex than that.

Sasuke thinks damn it, there are tons of guy's stronger than me out there , Yet I have to do these stupid missions. Dealing with Shirou and his stupid ideal at least I still remember my past unlike him.

Kakashi see in sky desert eagle flying. "Ok, that's it for today. I have to go submit this mission report." He pulls out a book from his bag.

Sasuke starts walking away "then I'm going home and Shirou you're by far the weakest teammate on this squad."

Shirou "I may not be the fastest or strongest compare you and Naruto. My will to endure what comes my way in achieving my ideal where there no tragedies. I'll become stronger not for purpose of being acknowledged by others but save them from that experience. It's my obligation to do so."

Sasuke thought of course he'll say that."

Naruto yells " SHIROU! FORGET SASUKE LET'S TRAIN TOGETHER!"

Kakashi who tired of being around them substitutions away , in buff of smoke.

Naruto turns his head left to right for few seconds thought huh? Sensei's gone? I won't lose to Sasuke! Time to train!

Shirou looks down at ground a rectangle box with appearance rock and two open hole on its side. "Huh? Naruto is that supposed to be there?"

Naruto see rectangle box as well with suspicious face expression? "Come on Shirou lets go."

They start walking away the box follows them.

Naruto turn around pointing his finger at the box yells " WHAT KIND OF ROCK IS RECTANGLE WITH HOLES! I SEE RIGHT THROUGH THAT!"

Shirou see three children come out the box. That he never seen or meet before.

Kid "that's the man I view as my rival!"

Naruto"ahh."

Kid yells "WHAT DO YOU MEAN AH …?!"

Naruto asks "so what do you want?"

Girl "umm leader, are you free?"

Naruto "nope! I'm training!"

Boy yells "WHAT?! BUT YOU SAID YOU'D PLAY NINJA WITH US TODAY. HEY!"

Naruto "oh HAHA , I all most forgot."

Shirou only thought ninjas are really playing ninjas.

Boy asks " hey who's this guy?"

Naruto "HUH? Oh that's Shirou is my teammate / friend."

Boy "uh huh."

Shirou asks "whats your guys names?"

Boy "I'm Konohamaru."

Girl "Moegi."

Other boy "uh Udon."

Shirou "nice to meet all of you."

* * *

In conference room Iruka asks "so is Naruto doing with his comrades?"

Kakashi "Well… he's doing fine."

Iruka "I've been busy lately. I haven't seen him since he got back. I'm a little worried."

Kakashi "as you know, he's with that Sasuke Uchiha sees him as his rival and agrue a lot. But the results are that they are both improving greatly. Almost enough to surpass you."

Iruka with smile on his face " is that so?"

* * *

Shirou plays tag with children. Konohamaru runs away only to hit a person that wearing face paint and is carrying something on his back. A blonde girl packing which seems to be fan on her back. Also their wearing headbands that have different symbols compare to the leaf's.

Shinobi "that hurt."

Shirou yells "KONOHAMARU!" As he see him being pick up by his scarf.

Konohamaru "ugh!"

Shinobi " that hurt you little piece of shit!"

Female shinobi "don't we'll get yelled at later."

Naruto thought who the hell are these people?"

Shirou in serious tone yells "LET GO OF HIM!"

Shinobi thought hmm looks like a leaf genin. Looks at Shirou with smile "let's play a little before the boss comes."

Shirou yells " YOU BASTARD!" He rushes at the shinobi only to knock down to ground by him!

Shirou thought dam it I need to save him!

Shinobi "oh leaf genins ARE WEAK."

Naruto thought I need help Shirou.

* * *

All jounin stand in front Lord third desk.

Lord third "it should be obvious by the members here. Well I'll announce it properly 7 days from now. On the first day of seventh moon. The chunin selection exam will commence!"

* * *

Moegi and Udon yell "KONOHAMARU!"

Konohamaru "let go of me."

Naruto yells in anger "HEY! YOU FAT PIG! IF DON'T LET HIM GO I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KONOHAMARU AND SHIROU! FATASS! IDIOT!"

Shinobi states "hey you're annoying. I'll hurt you like your friend there. "

Shirou gets up from ground ready to fight him to save Konohamaru.

Shinobi "basically I hate midgets especially younger ones that are rude makes me want to kill them." He raise his fist.

Both Shirou and Naruto "WHAT…?!" at the same time.

Naruto yells as well "YOU BASTARD!"

Shinobi "well, after this one I'll take care of the other two!" As he begins to punch Konohamaru! Both Naruto and Shirou rush him!

A rock hits shinobi arm dropping Konohamaru to the ground.

Shirou see Sasuke seating on top of a tree."

Sasuke throws two rocks up in the air a serious tone states " what are bastards doing in our village?"

Shirou " well that was unexpected."

Naruto "uh."

Both shinobi look up at Sasuke.

* * *

Lord third "now first we'll hear from those who are watching over the new genins Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma well…? Are there any genins that you would like to enter into this chunin selection exam? I don't have to tell you but after a genin has properly completed at least 8 missions. They may take the exam if nominated by their sensei."

Iruka thought "of course completing missions than that is the norm. He doesn't need to ask , they aren't ready.

Lord third states "now starting with Kakashi."

Kakashi "under the name of Kakashi Hatake, I nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Shirou Emiya to take the chunin selection exam."

Iruka "what?!"

Kurenai "under the name of Kurenai Yuuhi I as well same Hinata Hyuga, Kibi Inuzuka and Shino Aburame take chunin selection exam."

Asuma "under the name of Asume Sarutobi also nominate Ino Yamanka , Sakura Hakuro ,Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi to take the chunin selection exam."

Lord third "HMM all of them how rare."

Iruka yells "HOLD ON A SECOND!"

Lord third asks "what is it Iruka?"

Iruka in concerning tone "Lord third please let me have a word! I may be speaking out of place, but most of these ten were students of mine at the academy. Of course they are all very talented , but it's too early for them to take the exam. They need more experience. I can't understand the jounins reasoning."

Kakashi states "I became a chunin when I was 6 years old younger than Naruto."

Iruka yells " ARE YOU TRYING TO CRUSH THESE KIDS?! THE CHUNIN EXAM IS…!"

Kakashi "they are always complaining about the missions. Experiencing some pain may be good for them could be fun."

Iruka yells "WHAT?!"

Kakashi "well… that was a joke, Iruka. I can understand your feeling ; it must upset you but…"

Iruka "UGH."

Kurenai " Kakashi stop already."

Kakashi "stay out of this. They are no longer students. Right now they are my soldiers."

* * *

Shinobi "ah another guy who pisses me off."

Sasuke in cold manner "get lost!"

Konohamaru points at Naruto "bro you suck I believed in you."

Naruto "no dummy! I could easily defeat that guy!"

Konohamaru "hmm if your friend fail to stop him than how do I know you do any better?"

Naruto at this point didn't have answer only think Damn you Sasuke! Why are you always making me look bad?!"

Shinobi "hey punk get down here! I hate show offs like you the most." He take off what was on his back.

Female shinobi "hey ,you even going to use Karashu?"

Out know where Sasuke hears a voice "Kankuro stop it."

Shirou see other shinobi upside down on a tree "you're an embarrassment to our village."

Kankuro sweat on his face "Gaara."

Sasuke looks him thinks him… When did he…? That's Kakashi level of sneakiness.

Gaara "losing control of yourself in a fight , how pathetic. Why do you think we came to leaf to the leaf village?"

Kankuro in panic tone of voice "listen Gaara, They started it and…"

Gaara in menacing tone " shut up I'll kill you!"

Kankuro steps a few feet back "ok , I'm sorry."

Other one with smile her face "I'm also sorry , Really sorry."

Sasuke looks at him with curiosity, thought so this one's the leader huh. He has strange eyes?"

Gaara " sorry to you guys." Thought to be able to hit that Kankuro with a stone he's good. Sand circles around him teleport to ground. " Let's go."

Shirou yells "HEY WAIT!"

Gaara "what?"

Shirou "juding from your headbands, You guy are ninjas from the hidden sand village , right? State your purpose in being here? Considering how your teammates treated one leaf citizen's we may be able to let you go!"

Female Shinobi "talk about clueless don't you know anything?" She show them her passport "you're right, we are genins from the hidden sands. We have come to your village to take the chunin selection exam."

Naruto " chunin selection exam…?"

Female shinobi "geez you really don't know anything. The chunin exams is where outstanding genins from sand , leaf and other neighboring villages assemble to take an exam to become a chunin."

Naruto asks "why do we take it together?"

Female Shinobi explains " the main purpose is said to improve relationships between the allies and to raise the shinobi level but also each country likes to maintain a power balance and "

Naruto "hey Konohamaru! I think I should enter this chunin exam thing?!"

Female Shinobi yells "YOU BASTARD! YOU ASKED THE QUESTION , LISTEN TILL THE END!"

Sasuke jumps down from the tree asks "hey you, what's your name?"

Female Shinobi blushes "HUH? You mean me?"

Sasuke states " no. You with the gourd."

Gaara states " Gaara of the sand. I'm also interested in your name?"

Sasuke with confidence in his voice "it's Sasuke Uchiha."

Both looking at each knowing they will cross paths again.

Naruto yells "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?! HUH?!"

Gaara turns his back "not interested. Let's go." As they jump away.

Sasuke thought HEH, this is getting interesting.

Naruto "Konohamaru do I look weak?"

Konohamaru response " weaken than Sasuke, yes."

Naruto yells " SASUKE! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!"

Shirou thought Gaara give off some weird vines about him. There no doubt the intent to kill is high and I'm not so certain Sasuke can take him on. In these chunin exam if we'll come cross Gaara team I'm certainly going kick the living shit out Kankuro for hurting Konohamaru because I , I , I, HATE SEEING PEOPLE BEING HURT BY OTHERS. But real question can I take on Gaara if he tries hurting other people. No but I die trying .I have obligation to protect people the fact I was miraculously saved and in order to let my body live my heart had died.

* * *

Three other shinobi look down at from a different tree.

Shinobi asks " what do you think?"

Other shinobi "well nothing serious but that black haired leaf and the sand with the gourd. Let's keep our eyes on them."

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


	13. Stepping Stones

**STEPPING STONES**

* * *

In one of the training grounds around the village, Tenten continues throwing kunai and shrunken at a dummy that was hanging from a tree.

Rock Lee slides in "Hey! Hey! Did you hear? For the first time in 5 years, there are going to be rookies in this chunin exam!"

Tenten with arrogance and disbelief "NO WAY! It's probably some stubborn jounins in competition or something."

Rock Lee states "no, the story is that three genins are the students of, Guy sensei's rival Kakashi sensei."

Neji lending against the tree an interest "that sounds interesting but in the end, you have to feel sorry for them."

* * *

As Shirou and Sakura M walking with Naruto from the grocery store. To the place where Kakashi sensei wanted them to meet.

Shirou carrying bag groceries asks "Naruto why did you want us to stop everything we were doing and come with you? When you know Kakashi sensei is going to be late."

Naruto " Sasuke that's why."

Shirou "I seriously don't get what's your problem with him?"

Naruto "I hate how he's always acting all cool and one-ups me every time we're on a mission."

Shirou "How does this help you in achieving your goal becoming Hokage?"

Naruto " uh by training harder than uh yeah I don't know. Thinking ahead really makes my head hurt."

Shirou "At the very least I'm not distracted by a pointless pissing contest with Sasuke."

Naruto " You know Shirou I hear what people say about you."

Shirou "that is?"

Naruto "the Friendly Neighborhood Janitor!"

Sakura M laughs as she covers her mouth "Hahahaha!"

Shirou asks "Sakura what's so funny?"

Sakura "it's just what Naruto said in encapsulates your personality Senpai."

Shirou "is that so Sakura it's in my nature to help those need."

Sakura eyes lit up with happiness "that's what I like about you Senpai. You're always there when someone is feeling down or in a dark place. Giving them hope when there seems to be none."

Shirou "I didn't know I've had such an impact on you to see that in me Sakura."

Sakura "you are after all my Senpai."

Naruto looks at them as the feeling of loneliness fills up his heart. "SHIROU! I'm been noticing you confronting Sasuke all sudden!"

Shirou "it's just Sasuke and me are at crossroads with each other. We haven't really tired of being friends but I feel off when around him. I don't know what it is? I disagree with him seeking revenge because that's not what I want to achieve. Still, I see Sasuke as someone who has a good heart despite our differences. I want to be on good terms with him because he's part of our team and someone just as valuable, as you Naruto."

Sakura "the way you describe him is someone who you want work with but unsure how corporate towards."

Naruto "I'm somehow just as valuable as Sasuke? Yet right he's the one who acknowledging me. I mean how can I be equally valuable as him?"

Shirou thought yeah Naruto is right I value Naruto more because what I heard Mizuki said he was born with the demon fox within him which destroy the village. I'll make sure that Naruto never loses his way because of the demon fox it wasn't in his fault to began with. It wasn't his actions that cause destruction yet the villagers still treat him like his responsible the crimes commanded by someone else. I hate that, you can't justify that because he's the victim in all this. If there was someone else that close to me like Naruto having a demon or something else that going cause destruction and every one turn their backs because of it. I wouldn't hesitate to try to save them. Yet I feel shame in thinking that because everyone's life is equal with dreams and goals in mind. I don't want to crush other people's dreams. I want to preserve their happiness by devoting myself in rescue them. That's all Shirou Emiya ever wanted for there to be no more sadness and loss. I respond to Sakura's question "Yeah, Sakura you put it in a way I never could."

Shirou "Naruto your someone I can rely on that's all you need focus on."

Naruto "Fine I take your word at face value."

The group continues to walk on this bright early morning only finds Sasuke lending against the small bridge ledge. With a stream of water flowing beneath.

It was peaceful as well the birds chipped way to each other Sasuke looks at Sakura M with curious. It was quite for two minutes before Sakura can come with the right words to say.

Sakura M quickly "your Senpai teammate am I correct?"

Sasuke stated "Yeah."

Sakura "I've heard a lot negative about you. I hope none of it is true."

Sasuke "there's saying don't judge a book by its cover. All the negative stuff you heard comes a biased point of view." As he looks at Naruto with frustration and annoyance.

Shirou hugs Naruto from back whos trying to get close and punch Sasuke. "this is Sakura a friend of mind I hope you guys get along."

Sasuke responds " so long as she is not annoying I won't have a problem." As he continues to look at Sakura expressing smiles towards him. Her body language as well expresses joy and happiness but it was her purple eyes that made him unsure. Those eyes told a different story and had similar eyes as him after what Itachi did. Yet she is so full of life?

Around this time Kakashi cot everyone's attention by buff smoke "Good morning." He stood on the other side of the bridge.

Naruto yelled " YOUR LATE!"Shirou lets go of him.

Kakashi states with a smile behind his face "yes I am late because I've nominated you guys for chunin exams."

Sakura M looks down "it's best if I just leave now this seems important and I don't want interrupt. Senpai."

Shirou "but Sakura your not bothering anyone and I guess your right in a sense that I need put my full attention towards Kakashi sensei."

Sakura M right-hand moves her hair back little. "Thank you for understanding my point of view Senpai."

Shirou "I'll talk to you after I finish my shinobi duties. Since I'm not going to the house most of the time." He pulls something out his right pocket. Sakura looks down on to senpai's hand. "I made a spare key because I trust you'll take care of the place."

Sakura M grabs it from senpai's hand. In joyful voice "thank you nobody has ever done this for me before. Senpai I'll hold on to this gift forever." Shirou sees Sakura walk away back towards the business sector of the village.

Naruto goes "hmmm!"

Shirou just thought wait a minute I forgot to give Sakura the grocery bag I've been carrying this whole time!

Kakashi looks at him "she seems nice. But get down to business here." Pulls out three cards from his back pocket.

Naruto asks " what are these?!"

Kakashi "these are your applications for the exam."

Naruto hugs Kakashi " thank you, thank you, this is awesome!"

Kakashi "hey stop let go of me." Naruto back off and steps a few feet away for Kakashi to hand out the applications. Naruto started reading it didn't understand half of it. Shirou and Sasuke also got the jest of it and well question what to do this application?

Kakashi explains "this just nomination whether to take the exam is each individually up to you. Those who wish to take it must report to room 301 by 4 pm tomorrow and have all the applications sign. That's all."He buffs away in a blink of smoke.

The three begin walking way Naruto "HMM CHUNIN EXAM!"

Sasuke states with smile on his face "there's going to be a lot of strong guys in this thing."

Naruto responds "like that painted makeup dude! Then looks at Sasuke "and him..!"

Sasuke giving uncharitable glace at Naruto.

But of course Naruto stuck his own little world thinking about how to one up Sasuke and getting praise from third hokage by becoming Hokage.

Shirou states " I don't know about you guys but my motive in this chunin exam is follow Kakashi teachings of teamwork and not abandoning my comrades."

Sasuke looks at him with frustration and contempt. His mind switched focus on to Gaara possibility fighting him.

As Naruto and Sasuke continue walking away Shirou begin slowing down tightly grip his left hand he looks down at the chunin exam card. Standing there all along just thinks Dam it I don't have the power to protect my friends or other people and it bugs me because I wouldn't be able change the out come in battle. I need to be hyper focus when comes the chunin exam or else I risk losing everything! What would you do this situation Kiritsugu?

* * *

**Shirou's House **

When He got home there was a sweet delicious smell in the air. Came into the dinning room looks right to find Sakura cooking in the kitchen.

Shirou "Sakura I'm home!"

Sakura hears this jumps scares her for second turns her head left " you scare me Senpai."

Shirou puts hand behind his head "oh sorry about Sakura."

Sakura M " its all right Senpai. Dinner will be ready in just few minutes."

Shirou responds "if thats the case then I'll do the dishes."

Sakura M rise her voice little bit "Senpai!?"

Shirou asks "what is it Sakura?"

Sakura M " Senpai shouldn't you be more concern on hurting your arm again?"

Shirou responds " yes Im very concern and if I get myself into hurt again but I know I'm in good hands."

Sakura M gives small smirk gratitude toward him.

A few minutes past dinner is finish their both siting at the table eating.

Shirou lays the bag of groceries out on to the table Sakura states "I got you something when we we're at the store."

He asks "what is it?

She pulls something out the grocer bag "its pair of gloves protect your hands from the rough terrain you'll be facing when on missions."

The gloves themselves where all black but on the front side the gloves had white lines divided by each finger all connect to the center the hand.

Shirou grabs the gloves and puts them in his ninja tool pack on his right side. "thank you Sakura I'll surely use them once I out the field with the rest of team 7."

* * *

**Next day **

As team stood in front the academy building there were a lot people and some them doing basic stretches. Others standing around waiting.

Both Shirou and Sakura walk toward his teammates. Stop in front them Shirou " sorry we're late got caught up doing some stuff around the house."

Naruto responds " hey! Shirou! What were you doing?"

Shirou pulls out a lunchbox "Sakura and I had some left over ingredients from breakfast started making some food later. I already put mine in the ninja pack this one's for you Naruto."

Naruto takes the lunchbox from Shirou's hand and puts it away for later. Asks "whats inside it?"

Shirou states" ramen as usual expect mixed with little vegetables for that ninja subsidence."

Sakura M looks at Sasuke " Senpai insisted we make extra for you Sasuke. Its Senpai way of saying thanking you for contributing towards teamwork." She pulls a lunch box from behind her back and hands to Sasuke.

Sasuke states "thank you this much appreciated." Looks at Shirou with nuance perspective and little bit less contempt."Its time we get going."

Shirou "all right seems I have go now Sakura."

Sakura responds "take care of yourself Senpai."

Shirou "will try Sakura."

Naruto shouts "ALL RIGHT LETS DO THIS THING AND KICK SOME SERIOUS BUTT!''

* * *

**Inside The Building**

They get inside the hall way is crowded with ninja from different hidden villages making it threw. Only hear a conversation between ninjas in front them. "HAH! You plan to take the chunin exam with that ?! You should quit now. "

Ninja standing in front the door " You're just a little kid.

His pal next him "Yeah, Yeah."

To hear girl's voice " please let us through." Only follow with a sound "Ugh!"

Shirou rushes forward towards the sound but of course Sasuke takes his time walks slowly notice at the top the room number 301.

Kid ninja " horrible!"

Ninja looks at him "what did you say? Listen this is our kindness. The chunin exam isn't easy we have failed it 3 straight times. Those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobi's , those that die during the exam we've seen it all." Shirou grips his left hand as he hears this! The ninja continues " and chunins often become of military teams. The failure of a mission. The death of a comrade that is all the captain's responsibility yet, kids like you think you can pass? We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?"

Team 7 makes it to the front were everyone surrounding the two ninja in the the door.

Sasuke smirks and remarks "I agree you will let me pass through and also remove this surrounding created with genjustsu. I'm going to the 3rd floor."

Two ninja in the crowd "What's this guy talking about?" Second one "I don't know?"

His pal " so you noticed."

Sasuke sarcastically states "Shirou surely you must have noticed first right?"

Shirou " I knew something was off."

Sasuke " your analytical ability see opening threw your environment has improve but not by much."

Shirou turn his head towards Sasuke "if your referring to opening by noticing the obvious genjustsu because the next room number is 202 then yes I have."

Naruto states "yup!"

Shirou thinks I know what Sasuke doing his trying to test me seeing if I'm capable enough to be able keep with him. Trying provoke me a little see my reaction as well.

Ninja standing against the door "hmm not bad but all you did was see through-it!" He goes for kick towards Sasuke ,only to respond by other kick from Sasuke.

To be instantly stop by ninja wearing a green jumpsuit.

Shirou see what the the hell just happens ,thinks this guy has a fast reaction time from laying on the ground able to see both kicks and slide himself in between?

Sasuke looks at the ninja in front him thinks as well, he's completely different from the person that was getting knocked around earlier! Catching my kick with his hand. What's this chakra in his arms?

Naruto sees a ninja that has white eyes and leaf a head band covering his forehead standing next to the green jumpsuit dude.

White eyes ninja "hey what happen to the plan? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

Jumpsuit ninja look left sees Shirou "well..."

Girl next to him "oh no...!"

Sasuke thinks huh? Their injuries have disappeared?

The jumpsuit ninja walks over to Shirou " hi my name is Rock Lee you seem familiar but I cant put my finger on why that is?"

Shirou states "uh it wouldn't be the first time someone told me that I am Shirou Emiya by the way. Nice to meet you Rock Lee."

Rock lee "lets hang out some time." Puts his thumbs up with charismatic smile.

Shirou "may be after the chunin exams are over."

Naruto having his arms crossover and unhappy expression.

Then White eye ninja looks at Sasuke calls out "hey you what's your name?"

Naruto thinks damn it! Not Sasuke again!

Sasuke responds "when you want to learn someone's name , you should give yours first."

White eyes ninja "you're rookie right? How old are you?"

Sasuke remarks back "I dont have to answer you." Both them turn their back on each other opposite direction. Thinks man there's lot a bunch of monsters here.

Girl next to Rock Lee "man he's cute!"

Naruto at this point bangs his head on the wall " what about me!?"

Shirou puts a hand on Naruto shoulder "think about it this way Sasuke getting attention they'll be analyzing every move he makes. Meaning you and I have advantage in being underestimated compare Sasuke. I like to be underestimated given these circumstances."

Naruto "I see what you mean but still I like be recognize on the same level as Sasuke."

Shirou "come on let get going."

Behind the slightly open doors two kid ninjas buff into smoke turning into two full grown adults looking down the hall."HEHE so those are Kakashi and Guy's prize pupils I guess they pass this unofficial first test."

Second adult "this exam is going to be fun for us examiners too."

Rock Lee looks on as team 7 walks away.

Lee teammate "come on Lee, what are you doing?"

Rock Lee " you guys go ahead there's something I'd like to test."

* * *

As Rock Lee looks down at team 7 from second floor only call out "Hey guy with the dark eyes."

Sasuke turns his head "what is it?"

Rock Lee responds "will you fight me right here?"

Sasuke states " you want fight me here and now uh.'"

Rock Lee "I'll state my name again it is Rock Lee you said want to learn someone's name, you should yours first. Thats exactly what I am doing Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke turns his full body around " so you know my name."

Rock Lee jumps down from the second floor " I challenge you, everyone is always talking about Uchiha clan and how great they are. I want if it is true I figure you be good test for me."

Naruto in his mind he wants to fight Sasuke serious! Shirou puts a hand on Naruto shoulder try to calm him down.

Sasuke "you heard the Uchiha clan yet your challenge me. You must have some screws loose. You want know more about my clan then I'll teach you the hard way."

Rock Lee puts hand forward thinks excellent a match up against the number one rookie. I will draw him out and get him to reveal his techniques and I will prove myself to you guy sensei."

Naruto states" hold it I get him first this weirdo is mine!"

Sasuke remarks " go for it."

Shirou " I dont think that's ideal."

Naruto "what it take me two minutes have this guy bagging for mercy besides like you said earlier I have the advantage in being underestimated."

Rock Lee states "no thank you right now the only one I want fight is Uchiha."

Naruto yells "yeah well I got news for you Sasuke cant compare to me!" As he starts running at Rock Lee full speed.

Shirou just thinks at times I allow myself act dumb as Naruto when his being irrational and I dont know why I like play dumb. I think it comes down to how easy it is for me rational the the things around me. Doesn't really help Sasuke in competitive mode right now. I guess I'm more focus on what is to come when the chunin exams starts.

Rock Lee see Naruto coming kick him in the legs follow up with a karate chop in the back of his body. Naruto lose his footing crashes in to the wall behind Lee. Knocking him out cold.

Shirou grip his right hand out of frustration thinks damn it Naruto I could tell Rock Lee been training by how well his able execute his technique. When stop Sasuke kick.

Rock Lee looks at Sasuke "just accept it you have no chance against me. Your skills are inferior. See Sasuke out of all the top genin I am the best fight me and I will prove it to you."

Sasuke states " this be over in five seconds." He rushes forward at Lee throwing a punch only for Lee dodge and punch him in the gut. Throws other punch at Sasuke face follow with around house kick in center of body. Sasuke slide across the floor pick himself puts his hands already block Lee's strikes. When Lee came at Sasuke went for an upper cut punch and only for Lee kick Sasuke in the leg shin causing lot pain. To punch him in the stomach.

Shirou sees Lee finale move a front forward kick the face he does when things get dire. He rushes in without thinking ahead pushes Sasuke out the way.

Sasuke yells " YOU IDIOT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" He falls to the ground and Shirou gets kick in the face sending his body flying to the ground ground hard.

Shirou states "I am saving you."As he looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke angrily responses "I had everything under control until you step in because I was about to activate my sharingan and win! You idiot!"

Shirou "I'm sorry but I cant just stand by and let other people around me get hurt when I know I do something as minor in protecting you!"

Sasuke gets right up again and Lee rushes again using his bandages this time. Only for a buff smoke to reveal a turtle in between both Lee and Sasuke.

The turtle yells "THAT'S ENOUGH LEE!"

Naruto wakes up thinks Sasuke was defeated? What happen while I was out?

Rock Lee kneels down to the ground in front the turtle "so you were watching."

Turtle yells again "LEE! THAT TECHNIQUE IS FORBIDDEN!"

Naruto "what's that turtle?"

Rock Lee "I'm sorry I just..."

Naruto thought he's in trouble could that turtle be bushy brow sensei?!

Rock Lee " but I wasn't planning on using the other one."

Naruto get up from the ground walks towards Shirou and puts hand out and Shirou grabs it pulling himself off the ground.

Shirou " thanks."

Naruto " no problem , that's a turtle right?" As he points his finger out at the turtle.

Shirou " far as I see yes."

Naruto asks "Hey, hey! Can a turtle become a ninja sensei?!"

Shirou responds " I mean its possible."

Turtle "YOU FOOL! You think you can get away with an excuse like that?! You already know what it means for shinobi to to reveal his special techniques...!"

Rock Lee responds "YES!"

Sasuke looks at them thought damn I lost to these weirdos.

Turtle "are you prepared to pay?"

Rock Lee "yes."

Turtle "then here comes guy sensei!"

Guy sensei appears stand on top of the turtle "geez! You guys are the epitome of adolescence!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto look on with shock expression and Shirou doesn't look surprise at all.

Naruto "he's got even thicker eyebrows!"

Sasuke responds " yeah super thick."

Shirou " I don't see the problem?"

Sasuke "easy for you to say."

Naruto "those are incredible eye brows I've never seen that before."

Rock Lee turns his head yells "HEY! STOP INSULTING GUY SENSEI!"

Naruto yells back "SHUT UP! ALL THESE FREAKS KEEP APPEARING! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO REACT!?"

Rock Lee "why you?!"

Guy sensei "Lee!"

Rock Lee turns his body face him. "Oh! yes."

Guy sensei yells "YOU FOOL!" As he socks him across the face.

Rock Lee "UGH!" He lays down on to the ground.

Shirou "what the hell just happen?"

Guy sensei "you are.."

Rock lee responds "sensei.."

Guy sensei start crying and Lee as well.

Rock lee "sensei I ... I..."

Guy sensei hugs Lee "that's enough Lee, you don't need to say it."

Rock lee " SENSEI!"

Shirou " I'm totally lost on whats happen?"

Sasuke "yeah and I lost to him...?"

Guy sensei "yes! this is what youth is all about!"

Rock lee "sensei!"

Naruto "you know that's some good stuff. the amount time he keeps on saying sensei is like how Sakura keeps on calling you Senpai!"

Shirou " oh be quiet Naruto and the amount time you said believe it, is equivalent."

Guy sensei " It's alright lee youth and mistakes go together."

Rock Lee "you are too nice sensei."

Guy sensei states "but you did start a fight and almost broke my rules, your punishment will take place after the chunin exam is over."

Rock lee "yes!"

Guy sensei " 500 laps around the practice range!"

Rock Lee " yes!"

Guy sensei looks at team 7 thinks these kids are Kakashi's."

Naruto states "uh guys he's looking over here!"

Guy sensei "hey you guys, how Kakashi doing? I haven't seen him since he was in the shinobi archives looking for someone."

Sasuke asks "you know Kakashi?"

Guy sensei "know him? HEHE."

To the shock of all three them Guy sensei appears from behind. Guy states "people refer to us as eternal rivals."

Sasuke thought this guy!?

Naruto "when did he!?"

Shirou "how did he!?"

Guy sensei states " 50 wins and 49 losses... I'm stronger than Kakashi."

Sasuke thinks unbelievable his speed is above Kakashi. Is he even human!?"

Rock Lee " See guy sensei is incredible!"

Guy sensei "sorry about Lee I swear to this face it won't happen again."

Sasuke only thought above Kakashi..? Damn it It's true."

Guy sensei " you guys and Lee should head to the class room."

Naruto see's Rock Lee knuckle all bruised up as Lee raps the bandage around his hand.

Shirou states " so you notice it too."

Naruto " yeah."

Guy sensei " good luck Lee. Later." He jumps away.

Rock Lee " few last things Sasuke the truth is I came here to my abilities. I lied before most likely the strongest leaf genin is on my team. I've entered this to defeat him and you're also one of my targets. Shirou I'm sorry for kicking you."

Shirou "its all right."

Rock Lee states "its seems I have remember why you look so familiar. Shirou your the one who give me money in order for me buy my training weights. Said to me its not about the money its about helping someone in need."

Shirou " I do remember saying that because I help lot people around the village. Some times I attend to forget."

Rock Lee "take care Shirou be prepared during the exam!" He too jumps away.

Naruto states " its seems the Friendly Neighborhood Janitor lives on!"

Sasuke smile on his face " this thing is getting fun, this chunin exam. Ready to go?! Naruto, Shirou!"

Shirou " I'm ready!"

Naruto "hell yeah!"

* * *

**In Front Door Room 301**

Team 7 see Kakashi sensei in front the door " so all three of you came as expected, now we can properly the exam."

Shirou asks "what do you mean?"

Kakashi states "the truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three."

Shirou responds " so you lied to us about individual choice?"

Kakashi "I was test your resolve and willingness to take the exam. I know you don't care about the exam what you strive for is less individualistic by its very nature."

Shirou " your right Kakashi sensei I don't care Im doing for teamwork and my goal being hero of justice."

Kakashi smiles behind the mask "that's good to hear now go!"

All three them open the door see whats next?


End file.
